I am a Rathalos!
by Killed streaks
Summary: (Guess what this is about. Go on, guess. No?) I-I have become a...Rathalos! This cannot be happening. What happened! Can I find a way to turn back? Or to I stay as a monster...forever. (rated m just to be safe. w )
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST OF ALL, HI, THERE! SECOND OF ALL, THANK YOU FOR VIEWING MY STORIES. I'L BE FRANK, I'M NEW AT THIS. SO LITTLE HELP AND REVIEW WOULDN'T HURT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I GOT THINGS WRONG; I ONLY PLAYED MONSTER HUNTER ONCE.**

My name is Kaleb Silverwing, and this is my story...on how I became a Rathalos.

First let me tell you a little about myself: I am hunter- but more likely trapper. My job is to hunt monster and bring them to another location or to the village...alive. The reason why I took this specialty was because I was the only one good enough for it; another reason is that I am fascinated about monsters.

Truly, this gargantuan creatures that roam among us are incredible in a way. To think that they were here before us, and living among us, gets me excited. Plus, they are all different in many ways, but the distinction only made them more interesting; there flying monsters, walking monsters, monsters that swims, monsters as small as a boat, and monsters the size of a mountain!

My kind hunts them because of their...differences, while I hunt to get to know them better. Others called me a monster sympathizer. That was supposed to be an insult, but I only accept it as who I am. As you know, I get bullied because of this. Not only bullied, but threatened. I usually get beaten, sometimes I nearly died.

That goes to show you on what happens when you comment their custom made armor. Especially one made from a Zinogre's hide.

Enough about me, let's get on with the story.

It was like any normal day, for me actually. I was strolling through the village, donning my standard armor-I never wanted to wear any monsters skin, if you were wondering-which was just a leather shirt with a one shoulder pauldron on my right shoulder, knee caps that were standard, and a bow-caster strapped to my back.

It's pretty standard in others eyes, but to me, it is just perfect.

I was walking down the street, heading into the hunter guild to check for any jobs today. Just as I was about near the board notice, I ran into someone.

I looked up to see who it was and-to my dismay-it was an old "friend" of mine. When I say friend, I meant that he is sadistic bastard who likes to torture me for my "affection" towards monsters.

The peron was tall, had long sword at his back, he had a scruffy beard and small, beady eyes that belongs to serpent. His armor was a custom made Rathalos armor. Friendly, huh? And his name was Feras.

"Well, well. If it isn't the bastard who loves monsters," He basically announced my prescience, drawing everyone's attention to me. "What's the matter, Kaleb? Your girlfriends tried to eat ya for dinner?!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Feras, I just came to see if I can get a hunting quest. So if you'll excuse me-." I tried to get around him but he stepped in the way, and cut me off.

"There's one thing I gotta know before ya go," he leaned close, murder evident in his eyes and voice. "What is it that makes ya so friendly towards them? And by them, I meant your precious monsters." he was stepping towards me, leering at me with malicious intent that could make grown man tremble. But not me.

"What? Our kind's women not pretty enough for ya?" he said, causing others to laugh, while he wasn't laughing.

"Well, maybe it is because your mother turns out be uglier than a Giggox," Me and my big mouth.

Rage filled his whole face. "Why ya little-!" he lunged at me, but I dodged out of the way. He crash into a couple of table but that only made him more madder than last time. He spat a few colorful words at me, before he lunged again, this time I wasn't fast enough.

He crashed into me, and felt my lungs coughing out the airs. He was on top of me and wrapping his hands around my neck. I couldn't breath. I tried to hit his beefy arms, but it was useless. That was it, I'm going to die.

Then someone crashed into him, knocking him off me. I gasped for air when he released me. I rolled over and began to stand up, but I was coughing a fit-my lungs felt like they would burst. It even hurts to breath.

I looked at who saved me-it was the Guildmaster. He stood over Feras with a dissapointed look. His weapon was drawn and aimed at Feras' neck.

He told him that if he ever does that again, he would make sure that Feras will lose his hunting license. He sheathed his long sword and made his way to me. He looked me over to see if I was hurt, luckily I made it out with only a bruise neck.

After that, I asked him for a quest. He wasn't sure if I would make it in my condition. I assured him that I'm fine, but he wasn't convince. Finally, he agreed to give me one, but it was only egg hunting. I didn't complain for it was better than nothing.

...

I made it to the nest, but eggs have already hatched. Probably about two weeks...tops. Satisfied that I failed I walked back home-I was satisfied that I wouldn't have to capture a youngling from its nest. Along the way, I picked up a few herbs to sell in the market.

"This'll do nicely," I said. "Maybe I'll pick up some ores at the cave." with that decided, I went there.

As soon as I came, the cave was kinda quiet. I lit a makeshift torch and proceeded inside. I looked around for some ores so I could sell, and kept my eyes out for Giggox. I really meant when I said that Feras mother was uglier than a Giggox, but it doesn't make me like the little things.

I was about to give up on my quest, until I spotted something glowing in the cave. I went over to find out as I neared the area, the glow became bright, brighter than my torch. I stooped down to see it clearly. It was a round stone, but was enscribed with symbols.

I was paying attention to stone so much, I didn't notice the Giggox looming over me. I begun to notice when something slammed down a feet away from me. Maybe the brightness of the stone kinda confused them.

No matter! I made my way out using the stone to light the way. Giggox rained down from above, all issued since they were blinded by the light. I made my way out of the cave without a scratch. Hey, a new record.

With the danger gone, I resumed my musing over the stone. I saw the enscrytion clearly now. It seemed to be a...a Rathalos. Like the symbol in the monster book. Whatever this thing is, I'm going to bring it bac-.

Something's wrong. A pain...an unbearable pain begun to shoot though my arm. I looked to see-the stone! The stone begun to grow tendrils out of its form, and embedding into my arm. I screamed-the tendrils! There were more! More of the tendrils crawled up my hand and stabbed into my shoulder.

I dropped the stone, and try to tear of this-this cursed thing! It began to envelop me. It crawled up to my face until it muffled my screams. The thing was surrounding my eyes. The last thing I saw before it covered my vision, was a Rathalos soaring towards me.

Then black-total pitch black.

 **WHEW! SO HOW WAS THAT? LET ME KNOW IN YA REVIEW OK?**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back? No, not slim shady!**

 **Hey what's up, it's me, Killed Streak. Listen, I want you guys to know that I plan to go far with this story. I just wanna remind you also that I got other story to take care of, so this explains the late update. Also, I have gotten so busy at school with all the finals and all, so pls be patient and don't go anywhere.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't monster hunter except for my ocs and plot.**

 **Let's begin!**

 _ **Heads or..Tails?**_

"Ow my...head!" You can imagine the amount of pain and headache I went through as I woke up. Things were spinning and I couldn't make heads or tails of things. This, literally, sucks! I tried to stand... but it turns out to be a bad idea.

"OW!...Ugh." I think I have experienced this when I got drunk for the first time. Ah, the good old times. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like a Aptonoth sat on them. Must... open... eyes!

Finally, I could see. Huh, things are a bit dark. It must be dusk time already. Oh, crap. I tried to stand but my head began to protest with extreme prejudice. "Ow! Ow! This is just not my day." I tried again this time I could atleast have my feet below me. "Okay, I gotta get back home. Don't wanna be eaten by anything now."

Huh, I have this habit to come with bad puns at situations like this. I looked at my surrounding, but it was getting dark for me to see. Until I spotted a lake nearby that was glistening by the faint light of the setting sun.

"Perfect!" I made my way there, but each step was a punishment by yours truly's head. Thanks, brain! "Agh! Ooh! Baby steps, Kaleb. Baby steps." I took a step tentatively, luckily, the pain lesson. But I felt heavier than I should, so I had myself took a little more grown up baby steps. The pains back!

"Aaaaargh-RRRRRRRAAARGH-!" Oh crap! What was that?! A monster is nearby! I kept quiet, hoping that the monster hadn't heard me. For a while, nothing happened. Huh, guess it's gone. Oh, well, that was cutting it close. Now where was I? Oh, Yeah; baby steps.

I put one foot in front of the other, making an impression of carrying something heavy. But each steps I took, I heard something going _Thumph! Thumph!Thumph!_ A monster? I looked around to make sure... Nothing. I focused back onto the lake and continued my way there. But the sound was still there.

 _Thumph! Thumph! Thumph! Thumph!_

I think I'm being followed. Or it could be my head. My head felt more heavy and I'm pretty sure I'm just hearing my head throb. As I neared the lake, I reached my hands out- wait a minute. Those aren't my hands. I stared at what was in front of me: a wing! "What the- !" I brought my han- uh, wings up and I stared at it.

"No." I turned it back and forth, confirming that it's a part of me. "No, no." I stretched my wings and I could see my membrane clearly. I looked at it until I notice a weight behind me. I looked back and notice...tail. A TAIL!

"No, no. Oh, no!" I exclaimed as I continued to observe my body. " What?! What- Oomf!" I fell, on my arse! Frantic as hell.

"This is not happening! THIS is NOT happening!" I slapped myself, but the claws I have on my wings made me regret it. "Ow! Argh, This is not happening!" I ran to the lake and observed my reflection. Kaleb, it's happening. I saw, in the reflection of the water, a Rathalos. It has a triangular face; adorn on its head were horns; its fangs were hanging out from the side of its terrible maw; and that Rathalos was me.

I am a Rathalos. I am a Rathalos. "No, it- it's just a dream. Maybe I had one too many, eh? Yeah, yeah, that's it." does that sound convincing? I think not because I started to notice the pain again. "Arrrgh! Argh-RRRRRAAAARRRGGH-!" Wait! was that me? Oh, god! I am a Rathalos. I continued this depressing though until I notice the stone.

"The stone!"

I made my way there and tried to pick the stone up. It was hard to do considering the claws. After I manage to hold it, I turned it side to side, hoping to turn myself back.

"Change me back." nothing. "Change me back!" I yelled, frustrated with it. Nothing. Blinded by my anger I threw the stone down, brought my leg up, and crushed it. As I lift my leg, I felt satisfied until I notice that the rock was my only way to change back. Satisfaction was replaced by regret in an instant.

"What have I done? No... no," I felt like crying then as the rain started pouring down. I knew that I must find shelter, but I felt like mourning over what happen to me. I looked at the ground and saw my old armor. It was all ripped to shreds. I picked it up and made my way to the lake. I stood over the lake, grieving for my humanity. Yes, I have accepted the truth. I looked at my armor one last time and threw it into the water.

In there lies my humanity's grave. For now, this is all I could do. I knew I couldn't go back to the village. I mean, they would kill before I had a chance to explain. My life is over. Now, I have to move on.

I slowly turned away from the lake and made my way into the forest; where the monsters' lives; where I belong now.

...

 **Whew! Glad that's over with.**

 **Hey, I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, guess who? No, not** **Barney the dinosaur.**

 **You guys are funny. Ha ha.**

 **Anyway, just posting this new chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **...**

To say that I'm having a bad day, it was currently emphasized by the rain that seems endless. Yeah, what a cliche! I just turned into a Rathalos, and now I'm being pelted by a terrible, cold rain.

I sighed at my misfortune. ' _Well,'_ I thought. ' _It couldn't get any worse than this'._ How wrong was I.

While I was trudging through the forest, cold and miserable by the rain, my stomach started rumbling. This is just GREAT! What a predicament! Is my life not worse at it is? Now I have to deal with hunger, too.

I groaned at the pain in my stomach, aching for some food. I looked around, searching for some shelter, at least. None, so far. "Great." I growled. "Just great."

 _Rumble~!_

"Shush, you! I have enough problems to deal with, but adding you to the list just crosses the line," I said to my stomach. Yeah, I was so angry and miserable, I resorted to take my anger out on my stomach.

I growled angrily, more likely to my situation than the cold, cold rain. I knew I had to find shelter, but where. I could hardly see any proper place for a Rathalos to... wait.

I noticed a cave by a hill that seems to be able to shelter me. Perfect! A thing in my life that brightens my day. I made my way there, happy to be finally out of the rain.

As I stepped inside the cave, passing through a curtain made of rain-drops, I looked around in my surrounding, the details of the cave were suited for a...monster like me.

"*Sigh* It's not much, but it'll have to do, for now." I said to myself as I curled up to sleep. ' _Things have started looking up'._

 _Thump!_

"Huh?!..." ' _I thought I heard something'..._

 _Thump! Thump!_

"What the...?" I raised my head, searching for what made that sound.

 _Thump! Thump!_

It sounded closer, now. ' _W_ _hat could it be?'_

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!..._

I turned my head at the entrance and I noticed a shadow had blocked the entrance. Then the figure loomed closer to the entrance, its monstrous head and body pierced through the rain curtain, and looked at my direction.

The being was none other than a Deviljho. _'Well, that's just brilliant,'_

"Well, well, well!" said the Deviljho. "What do I have here? A guest, it seems."

I was speechless. I didn't know what surprised me, it was either the fact that the Deviljho spoke and I understand it, or because it was here in the first place.

"How convenient! Welcome to my humble abode!" The monster proclaimed.

"*Gulp!*...uh, thanks...I guess." I replied, fear evident in my voice.

"It has been so long since I received a guest in home." It said, threading closer and closer to where I was. Immediately, I stood up and circled around it, trying to avoid its range of attack. I studied this creatures before, I'm hoping that what I know about them could save me, for now.

It notice my movement and stopped where it was, by the entrance of the cave. _'Just great!'_ I thought. _'How am I gonna get out now?!'_

"You're not leaving just yet, are you?" It said, feigning a hurt tone, which weirded me out just the same as it said next: " I was hoping you would stay for...a little dinner." It began to growl savagely as it said "dinner", and began to drool around its maw.

 _'Quick! Think of something!'_ "Uh, no, thank you." I'm gonna die. "I'm not really hungry, so I'll be on my way. Sorry for barging in your cave."

 _Rumble~!_

 _'uh, oh.'_

"Hmm, your stomach beg to differ. Are you sure you're not hungry?" it began to drool again. I began to notice this type of thing was getting frequent, meaning that I am in trouble if I don't escape. "I think you should stay for a...bite, perhaps."

Thanks a lot, tummy. Now, how do I get him away from the entrance? I pondered at this but the Deviljho was preparing himself for a leap. That's it! You can probably see a torch light up above my head when I had an idea. "How about no, you ugly pickle!"

"Huh?!"

"Ya heard me, you sorry excuse for a lizard." me and my big mouth. Score one for the win.

"Now, that's kinda rude," it growled angrily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. But what can I say, I have attitude problem. "

"Then allow me to help you with that! RRRRRAAAAARGH!" the Deviljho lunged at me. I dodged out of the way, and watched as it collides into the cave's wall. I took my chance to escape and ran to the entrance- more like waddle- but something swept me of my feet. I fell, a bit dazed since I trip, too, from what tripped me. The Deviljho tripped me with its tail.

It grinned evily as it makes its way towards me while I was still on the ground. Not good. It lunged again, this time I rolled out of the way, but I felt as its jaw close around my back.

"RAaaaaargh!" I roared in pain. It really, really hurts.

I shoved against the Deviljho, until its body was crushed between a cavern wall and my body. I repeatedly smashed it to the wall. _Wham! Wham! Wham!_ Until he was dazed enough to loosen its jaw around my back. I stepped away from it and whipped my tail onto its face. _Slam!_ It fell back but manage to get back on its feet.

 _'Damn!_ I thought in my mind. _'This is not going to end well,'_

The beast looked me in anger, licking its mouth where I left a mark on with my tail. _'Weird.'_ Then it charged at me, roaring to its maximum. The roar kind of distract me from its attack until it was too late for me to dodge.

 _Slam!_ Its body collided into mine since it was bigger than me, you could guess who came out of the cave flying.

"AAAAAAARRGH!" I screamed as I fell out into the rain again and landed into the muddy ground. "Ooof!...Ow. That hurts." I exclaimed. Then I noticed the drip-drops of the rain on my face. "*Sigh* Hello, rain. We meet again."

I tried to stand but, suddenly, a great weight came upon my chest. I look and saw that it was foot of the Deviljho. Uh, oh, again! The monster growled triumphantly at me and smiled its big, toothy smile.

"I guess this where your story ends, my friend." It said.

"Nnngh! Get off me!" I shouted. But the monster smiled again and leaned down to bite my head off. I felt scared then rage, not like any other rage before. I opened my mouth and, "Raaaaaaarrrrgh!" Spat out a fireball that landed into the creatures mouth.

"Raaaaaaargh! Aaaargh! Raarrrgh!" the Deviljho screamed in pain. flailing its head around. Then it stepped off me and continued its effort to stop the fire blazing in its maw.

I stood up, then looked at the Deviljho. I was angry, so angry that this monster things it could push me around like that. Like, hell no! I charged at the Deviljho and bit around its neck, which made it even flail around even more. With so much strength I didn't knew I had, I bit down on the Deviljho's neck even harder. Until it stopped in its track and fell, launching me over it.

I got up, ready to fight, but it wasn't necessary for the the monster...died.

"Well... that... ugh." don't mind me, just freaking out and can't put proper words to describe on what just happened. Then, I noticed the taste in my mouth. The taste of... blood. Deviljho blood. No... "Food." I said as I walked over to the body of the monster. I leaned over and took a bite.

"Hmmmm... You were right. I should've stayed for a...bite." I bite off another piece of meat of the Deviljho. It tasted do good. I didn't feel remorse the moment for I was hungry. I didn't regret what I am doing because I eat monster at home, too, although it was cook. Considering the burnt mouth, I say that it was cooked alright.

I was about to finish the "food" but, suddenly, Jaggis came out of nowhere. I roared, trying to scare them off. But they came closer, and closer. I was too weak to fight again, especially a pack of Jaggis. So I ran away.

...

At least I was fed, and manage to evade death by a Deviljho. I say I was proud, but still dejected 'cause I had to give up my kill to a couple of overgrown chickens. Ugh, I was kind of ashamed at this, because I'm a big mean Rathalos, but I ran away cause of a some Jaggi.

Wait a minute. Where did all this pride talks come from? I even began to question on how I act. It's as if... I have acted like a proud Monster. Like a Rathalos.

I shook my head at this, _'No time for this.'_ I thought. ' _Need to find shelter.'_ I continued my search for a shelter from this rain.

I climbed a mountain- I climbed because I still couldn't fly- and found another cave. I was too tired to think about who might it belong to, so I fell fast asleep on the rocky floor, which was kinda comfortable.

 _'Whatever comes tomorrow, I hope I can be ready for it.'_

How...Wrong...Was...I!

...

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading and I'll see ya on the next chapter.**

 **Pls review your thoughts. And if you got any OC monster, please feel free to share, and please come up with a good reason why They met and how. Plus their nackground.**

 **See ya later. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok... I've just been through hell trying to upload this chapter. This is probably the fourth time I tried to submit my document, but I end up with an unsaved file, and a warning that says: "Sorry, your wifi is out of range." Well, you know what, BULLCRAP!**

 **Hugh! Anyway, Guess who?... Ok, I could be Diego from: go Diego go! show. But that not the point.**

 **Hey guys, Its me, Killed streak, to give you guys another chapter on "I am a Rathalos." So far, I've got reviews that were highly appreciated. Just to show you guys how much I appreciate it, I'm gonna tell ya that whoever submitted their monster will be part of the story line. Not a human turned into the monster, but a oc monster that would be a perfect friend for our little Kaleb.**

 **And a quick shout out to a special reviewer who manage to come up with a interesting idea.**

 **Here's my answer to Gofusion: I like it. An outcast that can earn Kaleb's sympathy. I love it! Also, you forgot to mention his/her personality. A character is nothing without a personality. But I think you should resort to only two species. Three confuses me. Sorry for making it difficult, but I swear your character will be in here- when we get to the snowy part or maybe I could skip that and immediately meet him in a the lava place. The choice is yours, 'cause he/she is you character.**

 **Everyone give Gofusion a round of applause, would ya! *applause in background* Thank ay, bro. you're awesome!**

 **Now, don't try to come up for a mate for kaleb because I got just the perfect thing. Don't ask 'cause I ain't telling ya.**

 **If you don't know what I mean, you'll find out in this chapter.**

 **...**

I was sound asleep in my dreams, feeling peaceful aside from the night-experience from the Deviljho; that bothered me a little. I thought for the moment that nothing would bother me. Nothing at all.

Until, * _Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!*_ the sound of wings could be heard from outside. I lift my head up and stared at the entrance. _*Ka-thump!*_ I heard something...big landed outside of the cave. I could even hear the footsteps as it becomes louder, and louder. I tried to find a place to hide, but I was too late since it entered already.

It was a Rathian! The female version of the Rathalos, although it was colored pink than its normal green. Which could mean that it- I mean she- was the rare type of Rathian. To come upon one of this is a rare occasion, but I hoped it would be under better circumstances.

The Rathian looked at me in surprise. It- I mean she- probably didn't expect any visitors. She shook her head then growled at me. The Rathian was threatened for me being here in her den.

"Whoa, Whoa!" I cried. "I mean you no harm."

"Speak your business, or prepare to be one of the males that dares trespass my territory." she growled, tensing up and swinging her tail back and forth.

"Uh, listen. I didn't know that this was your den, okay. I only came here because I was in a fight." I explained, leaving out the part about the Deviljho.

"A likely story. You came here believing that you could conquer me. Thinking that you could prove yourself worthy then mate with me only to end up eating my eggs!" Wow... She must have been through a lot. I can't blame her for not trusting me.

"If you don't believe me, I'll just go, alright." She seemed...surprise, again. I stood on my legs and started to shuffle out of the entrance. The pain for each step was unbearable, but it was either go and take my chances out there, or stay with a Rathian that might eat you. If you don't know the answer to that, then it'll remain a secret (sarcasm).

I made it past the Rathian who was still staring at me in surprise for a reason I do not know. I felt her eyes on my back as I was about to exit the cave. But I was also distracted by the pain on my body, the grueling effort to move another step was beginning to scare me.

"Argh!.." I couldn't take it anymore. I fell on the ground. My consciousness slipped as I saw only darkness.

 **...**

I awoke with the same pain that I felt when I was turned into a Rathalos. "Hugh! Argh... where-?" then I felt a warmth next to me. The kind of warmness that reminds you of a good old home. But this was not home. I was back at the cave. I turned my head to see what was causing that warmth.

I-it...it was the Rathian! But why? I thought she didn't want me here. I shifted uncomfortably in my position, which awoken her. _'Oops.'_ She opened her eyes and aimed them at me. It was a cautious look, one that gives warning somehow without words.

"Um, hi." I said sheepishly.

She only grunted as she moved away from me, taking with her the warmth. She sat up and looked at me curiously. The stare continued on until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Because you're strange Rathalos, strangest one I've seen so far." She said, finally.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I wasn't... How did you get those wounds?" She said looking at the "trophies" I got for fighting a Deviljho.

"Oh, these? I, um, got it for... from falling off a cliff." I lied, smiling my teeth as wide as they could get.

"I though you said that you got into a fight?" She narrowed her eyes at me, maybe I've pissed her off with lying.

"Um, oh! That, too!" What? I had to salvage my pride here people.

"Hmmm. I could tell when your lying. So, if you want to recover in my cave, I suggest that you be honest or you might regret it."

I trembled in fear at the way she said "regret it", but I noticed what she said earlier. "Wait, what? Did you I could stay-?"

"If you want to go out there, then, by all means, leave. Or... you could stay, recover your strength, then leave. Either way, you'll still leave." Geez, harsh much.

"But...why?"

"...Why what?"

"Why would you do that for me?" I persisted. She stayed silent, looking away from me.

"Well, because...wouldn't you do the same?"

I was quiet for a while, processing her question. "Of course, I would."

"But other wouldn't... that makes you...different. And strange. Don't take it as ant other means, alright. For I'm going to only do this once... because once is enough." She whispered that last part, but I heard it anyway.

"Thank you."

"Don't waste your breath," she snarled. "That word is only a word, it has no meaning in here. So if I were you, I wouldn't thank me unless I truly meant it."

At this, I winced. I heard her sigh in frustration as she made her way to the entrance.

"Get some rest. I'll be back in while." Then she flew off. _*Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!*_ And like that I was alone again.

I sighed. Then I lowered my head to sleep, with only one thing on my mind: I'm going to show her how much I'm thankful, then I'll leave.

 **...**

 **So~? How was that?**

 **Audience: It sucks! We need more action!**

 **Please be patient. *Tears falling from the eyes* I'll try my best next time.**

 **Audience: you call yourself a writer? Pathetic! This story was about monster fighting, not mushy dragons!**

 **The action comes later. I just need you to be-!**

 ***Audience throws cake and pies at Killed Streaks.***

 **...I guess I'll see ya folks n the next chapter. *Wipes pies off face***

 **Until then, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Guess who? No, not Elmo from Sesame Streets! *Shivers in disgust***

 **Anyway, it's Killed streak. I'm back to give you guys the new chapter. Sorry for the delay, Finals Exam, you understand. So in this chapter, things are about to get interesting as our hero tries to get on the good side of the Rathian. Maybe introduced themselves, get to know each other, dinner in the moonlight. Huh? Huh?**

 ***Clears throat***

 **Well this goes out to all y'all: Thanks you so much for your faith in my story. Hope you can share this with your friends and please don't go anywhere for things are just getting interested. So, again, thank you all, and I love you...Whoa, a bit too much, I think. Forget what I just said there. *Blushes***

 **This goes out to Gofusion: well, I have decided... that your character will meet Kaleb, maybe around after he befriends a certain peice of work. *Cough, cough* The rathian *Cough cough*. So, don't worry cause the time is not far. Just not yet. ^_^' Oh, I almost forgot; can you come up with a name for you Ceratoraptor. Make sure the name don't sound human, like Kenny, or Bob. Try to come with a object-related name, like Fireheart or something. Make sure you try to describe his personality clearly. Thanks, bro, sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Everyone give a round of applause for Gofusion! *Audience goes wild. Gofusion stands in front of audience and waves. Flowers were thrown and Gofusion catches them. Someone threw an underwear and Gofusion catches it but looks confused and looked at Killed streak questioningly. KS shrugged and the guest steps off stage...with the underwear and flowers.***

 **This goes out to Organization 13 is the best: Hmmmm... I don't like it...I love it! This could work, yes! Adopting a Stygian Zinogre and train it. Makes it more interesting and "strange". Ooh, it's just perfect! I could work with this, an abandoned with another abandoned...human-wise. Thanks for the help, bro. Much appreciated. Oh, remember to give it a name because this OC would be still belong to you and only you. Also, the gender. I suggest it to be female but it is up to you- I could work it anyway. Again, thank you so much.**

 **Everyone, can you give a round of applause for our extra contributer, please! *People went wild. Some began to climb the stage to be with the guest.* Security! Security!**

 ***After the whole ordeal***

 **Anyway, sit back, relax, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show!**

* * *

*Yawn!* Wow, I haven't slept that well ever since the _incident._ I mean can you blame me?

After I shook my head to clear it from my drowsiness, I looked around and noticed that I was in a cave. I was about question how I got there but my memory came back, along with the pain on my body.

"Ow!... Guess I haven't got used to this body" I said to myself. I looked around again, but more disappointingly. "I was still hoping this was a dream." I grumbled.

Oh, well. I guess we all don't get what we hope for.

*Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!*

Huh? That noise! I thought I recognized it from- ?

*Ka-thump!*

I turned to the entrance of the cave and saw her again, the Rathian, but this time she was carrying something in her mouth. She dragged what seems to be a carcass of a dead body. My stomach lurched at the though of eating it, but the scent, the heavenly scent, immediately caught me off guard- not in a bad way. I was drawn to the smell like moth to a flame, but my injuries prevent me from standing up.

The Rathian continued dragging the meat closer to where I was, and dropped it off in front of me. I looked at her questioningly, but she only respond by noddingn her head at the meat, which up close I figured it to be a Kelbi.

"Gee, thanks," I said, but the response was only a growl from her.

"I said, the word means nothing in here," she hissed. "You would do yourself a favor by shutting up and eat."

I began to chow down the piece of meat, fearing the Rathians wrath. It was delicious, considering the salty taste of blood and the texture of the food, it was a surprise for me. After I ate all the meat, I noticed that I didn't even share my food to the Rathian.

She noticed my distress before I could voice it. "Don't worry. I already ate on my hunting." she said, grumpily. "Just gather your strength so you could leave. Not now, but soon. When you're ready."

I felt really, really bad although she kinda assured me. I must look like some kind of jerk right now. Wanting to thank her but couldn't was driving me crazy because I was the kind of guy that don't like to walk away as a sign of my gratitude. No, I'm not that kind of guy. To prove it, I began to stand up. She noticed my movement and tilted her head at me.

I stood at first then my knees began to wobble, so I leaned against the wall for support. This was harder then I thought.

"What are you doing?" she said, finally.

"I'm, uh, going for a walk," I replied, hoping she will fell for it.

"...While you're injured?" she asked as she came closer to me. Something tells me she's not felling for it.

"Um, yeah," I chuckled like an idiot. "Well, uh, I needed the exercise to help me recover faster." I'm not even sure that's how it works, but anything to get me out there to do something to thank her.

"I'm not even sure that's how it works," she replied, smirking an amused grin.

...no comments

"If you want to recover, I suggest that you lie down and rest. or I'll make you rest, understand?" she growled at me, but I detected a hint of humor in her tone.

"It's, um, well, I don't want to sit on my rear-end waiting to recover, Ok?" Half truth, but who could tell. "I'm just gonna stand outside for a while then head back in."

She stared at me with a hard look that could make a full grown hunter piss himself. Yeah, I nearly did it. The, she relented and agreed to let me outside for a while.

I tried to make my way to the entrance but I forgot that it was painful to do it. Yeah, the Rathian did a "I'm not convinced" look to me when I winced. Step by step I manage, finally I was outside. The cave was situated on a mountain that has an awesome view on the world below. It was literally breathtaking. I stood at the edge of the cliff to see how far I was up.

Okay, totally regretted that. Man, was I up really high. I actually went dizzy when I looked down, so I referred to just staring at the horizon. It was amazing, I could stare at it all day.

Then I began to observe my wings. I don't know how to use them, if you were wondering. I kept on stretching my wings, noticing that I had a silver color in limbs. I must be silver Rathalos. Huh, cool.

Then I heard the Rathian clear her throat behind me. I immediately forgot that she was there. She was giving me a look that I couldn't describe, but it seems like a mix of humor and caution.

"If you're planning to fly, I recommend that you wait until you recover. Otherwise, you'll end up on the ground at the bottom of the mountain." she said.

"You sounded worry there for a second," I joked, but she gave me glare telling me it wasn't funny.

"I'm not _worried_ about you, ok?" she huffed angrily. "I just wanna remind you that if you end being a splat on the bottom be my guest. Besides, I'll be rid you anyway. Now come in already, you had enough time to look around"

I restrained myself from saying "Yes, mom" so I wouldn't piss her off more.

We entered the cave, again, but as I was about lay down my knee gave out on me and I unintentionally tilted towards the Rathian. My body collided with her, and with both end with an uncomfortable position: with me on top of her and my wings splayed out on her sides.

You could already imagine the amount of blushing we both did. Then, she growled and heaved me off of her.

*Thud* went my body as I landed on the floor. Then she was on top of me, baring her fangs at me. Despite the situation I'm in, I blushed at the awkwardness of our position. Ok, I'll admit, I haven't gotten interactive with a female- the female of my pre-species weren't so interested in a monster sympathizer. Now you know why I'm blushing like crazy.

"What's the big idea!?" she growled.

"S-sorry, alright?" she bared her fangs even wider, probably wanting an explanation. "I tripped... That's all, I tripped."

She glared angrily at me before she moved off of me. Whew, that was close. She fumed by the entrance of the cave, lashing her tail back and forth. It was an accident, sheesh! Not my fault. I crawled towards her, hoping to smooth things over before it gets worse- although it wasn't my fault...well it kinda is. I insisted on walking, now I messed up.

"I'm sorry, alright?..." No response, just a tail lash. "...I guess I'll leave now. Sorry for bothering you."

"I didn't say you could leave." she abruptly stopped me from standing to leave. "Just...be careful next time." she said with a growl.

I nodded gratefully at her. She looked back at me then made her way out of the entrance. "I'm going to hunt. You stay and rest, Okay?" I nodded again.

Oh, I almost forgot. "Hey," she stopped and looked to me. "What is your name?"

"...Starfangs. My name is starfangs." she replied, cautiously.

"My name... is Silverwings" I said, using my last name as a name. She nodded at me then took off, leaving me here again. Well, I guess I'll come up with a way to thank her * _Yawn_ * tomorrow.

Then I slept peacefully, once again.

* * *

The next couple of day were...eventful, I guess.

Starfang kept feeding me more of her kills, fattening me up at a rapid pace. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You have to keep eating," she scolded.

"I think I'm about to explode if you give me that Jaggi," I whined, which didn't make her any happier.

"You have to eat other so you can get your strength back,"

"How does eatin-*Burb!*- eating a whole pack of Jaggis gonna get my strength back? I'm dying as just from overeating."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Alright, alright! Fine!" I took the Jaggi in my mouth and began chewing it...slowly. This was torture. I think I'm gonna be sick. Starfangs looked like she was enjoying the show. Hardy har har. I gulped down the meat and shivered due to the pain in my stomach.

"Well," she chuckled, the witch. "That settles it. Now get some rest.'

"I've been sleeping and eating for the past couple of days, and it's driving me crazy!" I snapped.

"When you recover, you'll get a lot of chance to move. Especially when you leave," she sounded sad a bit, but she turned away and went to go hunting again.

Leaving me here, alone. *Sigh*.

I went to sleep soon after.

* * *

I soon awoke but saw that Starfangs wasn't here yet.

"Hmm, odd." I said. "She's probably still hunting."

I attempt to stand and found that I could properly keep my legs under me. Great, now I made my way out of the cave. The pain was gone, surprisingly. Guess she was right about eating get your strength back. Huh.

I stood outside and enjoyed the view again. It was marvelous, it never gets old. I looked into the sky and saw birds in the air. Which reminds me, I looked at my wings and inspect them. The membrane had a dark-grey color while the limbs matched my silver scales. Awesome.

I test it out. *Flap* I Blew up dust off the ground.

"Hmm.. good start.."

This time I flap my wings even harder. *FLAP FLAP!* I manage to levitate of the ground. Hey, I'm making progress. Sweet!

Now I just gotta...*Flap, flap, flap, flap!* Hey I'm doing it. I'm doing it. I continued levitating until I...Oh, crap! I was concentrating so hard on levitating that I didn't notice the ground was gone from under me. I looked up and saw the cliff ledge in front of me. 'Well, just great. Can this get any more wors- no not jinxing it. Shut up, Kaleb!' I mentally chastise myself.

'Keep calm, Kaleb. Just keep flapping and gently out your toe on the ledge,' I did just that. 'Good, good. Now slowly, slowly lower yourself down and- *Crack!* "Oh, sh- aaaaaaaaaagh!" I screamed as I fell to my doom. I had manage to land on the ledge but it gave away and now I'm falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the ground was coming up fast. I spread out my wing and *whoosh* I went up again. I was still in shock on how I survive but that didn't matter because I was flying.

"...I'm flying. Hehe. I'm flying! Whooohhooo!" I cheered as I zoomed through the skies. I made my way around a mountain and swoop low to the river in the valley. The experience was amazing.

I looked below and saw a herd of Aptonoth running away. 'Perfect!' I swooped down and reached out my claw to grab them. Just as I was about to snatch one of them, it outmaneuvered me and I ended up body-slamming the ground.

"Ouch! Ugh, minor setback, Kaleb." I grumbled to myself. I looked to the Aptonoth making a run for the other herds. I took a deep breath and let loose a flaming fireball that stunned and cooked my dinner. I took flight again and this time Didn't miss the herbivore as I crushed my weight upon him, killing him instantly with my talons.

I have become a true Rathalos. I don't know why but I am proud of that. Maybe I just wanted to be able to be good at this, stop being useless around Starfangs. I couldn't depend on her all the time.

I took my prey and head back to the nest.

* * *

I arrived at the nest and dropped my kill in front of the cave-den, me landing beside it. I clamped my teeth on its pelt and dragged it through the entrance. I dropped the prey and nodded in approval. I turned around but something came out of the shadow and tackled me to the ground.

"Ooof! What the-!"

"Where have you been?!" came the growl I grew familiar with.

"Starfangs? It's only me, calm dow- Ow!" she applied more weight on my chest with her front limbs.

"I said where have you been!?" I was getting worried because of her tone to me. "Answer me!"

"I-I went out hunting...for you." she got off of me, but looked at me suspiciously.

"So...you got better," she sounded disappointed. "Well, why did you get this," -she pointed with her tail to the meat- "for me?

"I wanted to thank you, so I thought I get you something...I figured since you weren't here I tested out my flying, um, again." she looked at the meat with an unreadable expression. "Starfangs?"

"So, you're all better. That means you could leave, right?" she asked me.

I was shocked on her wanting me to leave, but I guess she doesn't anyone around at all. I understand that. "If you want me to, Starfangs.."

"..."

"I guess I'll go now. The food is meant for you." I said as I made my way to the entrance. I was about to take off but I herd Stafangs called me.

"Silverwings...You could stay if you want." I must have shown my surprise because she looked angry then. "I'm not that heartless." she cried indignantly.

"I didn't say you were," I chuckled. I head back in, smiling like an idiot I am. "Hey, Starfangs?"

"Hmm?'

"I know you don't like 'thank you's for some reason, but" -I nudged the carcass of the Aptonoth to her- "will this do?"

She looked at me then the food before she shook her head in good humor and said "Yes".

She went to eat the Aptonoth as I lay down for some well deserved rest. "Silverwings?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I smiled happily at this and nodded to her. She went back to eating while I went back to sleeping. I could've swore I heard her mumbled "Strange Rathalos," in a good way before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Come on, don't be shy! I'm counting on you guys to motivate me on this. Flames are included as a motivational toll so leave a lot of those. Point out my mistakes so I can improve it. Oh, and please don't be shy to leave an OC so I can get the story going. If you're not going to drop an OC here, can ya leave one in my other story called "Rhy cortavee misadventures" be sure to to submit Rhy story OC in Rhy's review, not Rathalos, Ok?**

 **Leave your comments in the review and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! What's up?...Yes, I know the sky is up, don't be silelap! (That's Chuukese for cheeky)**

 **I'm back with a new chapter and I right now I feel guilty for keeping you waiting, but here it is, bros. I did it all for you! Oh, remember that you need to not only submit OCs but give a constructive criticism or flames, anything really, but tell me what I need to improve - I improve for you guys, and you guys alone. OK? I want everything to be perfect for my bros. When I promised that I go far with this, I stick with it, all right?!**

 **Now, glad to get that off my chest, back to the story.**

 **Now, in this chapter, Kaleb gets to get on Starfangs good side, but a certain event will convinced her otherwise. Now, don't worry to all you monster contributors. I planned out for your monsters when they will meet my OCS and how, just how you want 'em to meet.**

 **Now a quick shout-out to my contributors.**

 **Gofusion: Now don't worry about the too much information thing. If it means anything to me, it just gives me more description on your monster, which is essential for the story. I promised that Cerato will be in here, and I plan to keep it; Chuukese way passed down on from my granddad (Not many has this inheritance here.). Also, take your time. The moment your Cerato is about to make its debut, I holler, OK? Question: Jinouga? I tried to find that in the monster hunter list but couldn't find it. Please elaborate. ;) Sorry, for the inconvenient.**

 **13: Is it ok I call you 13, cause "Organization 13 is the best" is kinda long? Anyway, 13(for now until I get your approval) thanks for the update and thanks for the idea to complicate their relationship with the ************************************************************* (the rest of this sentence is blanked out to ensure no spoilers for the future chapter.) Sorry for that, but can't have customers bailing out when they know the story line.**

 **Now, can ya all give hand of applause for our Monster Contributors, people. *people went wild and tried to crowd the stage, again.* Save yourself!**

 **(The show has been cut due to stage issue.)**

 **Meanwhile, enjoy the show.**

* * *

For the few days that past, I manage to make myself useful by hunting and guarding the cave. Starfang was grateful for the extra help, although she won't admit it. Yeah, she's that stubborn. But it kinda grows on ya, I hate to admit but she does make my stay here exciting and worthwhile.

Wow, that sounded weirder than I expected. Maybe I got to keep this to myself.

I flew again to the cave carrying my kill, to contribute for my stay in Starfangs stay. She was there, of course, sleeping a well-deserved rest from taking care of me.

"Hfffng ompphhhing," I muffled through my mouth holding my kill.

"What?"

I dropped the dead meat in my mouth. "I said, good morning."

"Ugh, whatever." Whatever? Well, ain't someone grumpy this morning.

"Ya okay?" I asked, walking towards her. She ignored me and continued sleeping. "Hey, what's wrong?" I persisted.

"...Just tired is all."

"Maybe ya need to eat something." I suggested, amusement in my tone. She just sighed as a response. Man, she seems bummed for some reasons.

I looked to the pile of kill I collected over the days I stayed in my new home. I hope it is my new home. I began to develop an idea as I remembered the time when I was weak and she force feeding me. Payback time! I went towards the carcass picked it up with my mouth. I surprised her when I dropped it in front of her.

She inspected the meat before turning to me questioningly. "You have to eat to get your strength back." I said in the same tone she used on me when I was being forced to eat.

"...You got to be kidding me." she frowned at me.

"Nope, not kidding." I said trying to hide my chuckle. "Now, eat up."

"Pfft, make me." she growled before she laid her head back down."

I frowned at her stubborn ways, then I smiled when I had an idea to make her do my will. I reached my tail out and began to tickle her with it. She began to thrash around to try block the tickle attack, but she was at my mercy.

"Stop- hahahaha- stop it now!" she cried out.

"Not until you began to eat." I grinned at her. What I tell you? Payback!

She manages to wriggle out my range and stand up, trying to look intimidating, but couldn't because she was giggling uncontrollably. I took this chance to move closer to her.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" I joked around. "Doing this!" - I poked her again and she laughed - "Or this!" - Poke - "Or this!" - Pokes. She kept on laughing until I laughed along as well. We both laughed until I tripped and landed beside her. She took this moment to breathe from my tickling.

Then I saw as she grinned...evilly. She lunged at me and began to tickle me! I couldn't help but roar and laugh at the same time. "Star!- Hahahahahaha! S-stop!" She continued anyway, grinning as I began to crumble.

"Beg for mercy!" she said as she nudged at my ticklish spot. Again, I burst out in laughter and tried to beg without choking on my laughs. She...got...me! Then shw stopped tickling all of a sudden. I gasped in relief and looked at her. She was...distracted for some reason. Her gaze was focused at the entrance, her fangs began to show, and a growl escaped her throat.

"What-?"

"Shh! Be quiet!" she hissed. Lowering her head against mine. "I smell humans close by." I began to pale at the thought of my kind hunting us, especially me! She nodded towards me to follow her as she made her way out. I followed, heart beating like crazy and I thought it would burst out.

We stood on the ledge, Starfang gazing out into the wilderness below the mountain, while I try to think of a way to convince her not to go.

"I see them!" she growled., pointing her tail to what agitated her, and I followed my sight into its direction. I could see clearly a miniature figures making their way through the forest. They are heading straight this way! Oh, crap! I felt a wind rushed past me and saw Starfangs lifting off, clearly about to attack them.

"Starfang, what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"This is my territory! Nothing comes into my territory without my consent!" she practically roared. Guess she was peeved at this intrusion by the humans - man that sounded weird when I said like that.

"Maybe they are just passing through. Let them go and there won't be trouble from them." She didn't listen as she flew away before I could finish. "Ugh, stubborn Rathians!" I flew as well, making sure that she won't get into any trouble.

Somehow, I got a feeling that things will go wrong. I hope I'm not right about that.

* * *

*Sigh* Yep, things are going wrong already.

Starfang literally crashed into the group of humans and began to wreak chaos. She wasn't doing so bad, but I worry for her and the humans at the same time. I was torn between two species, deciding which to help was hard for me to decide so I stayed aloft in the air, watching the fight.

There were 3 humans in the group, hunters most likely; due to the one was wielding a long sword, another a long bow, and the other was just rummaging through his pack - carelessly left his weapon.

Thing were about to go bad for Starfangs.

The one picking through his pack found a round sphere and held it up. He threw it at Starfangs, covering his eyes. I covered mine, too.

*Bang!*

I opened my eyes; I saw Starfang began lumbering around, hissing in anger as she was temporarily blinded. But that bought enough time for the hunters to attack her. She was being pounded from all sides. Starfang cried out in pain as a shot from the hunter's longbow pierced her upper leg.

I couldn't take it anymore! I finally made up my mind. I flew down at high speed, tucking in my wings to accelerate in my dive. One of them noticed my descent and warned the rest. After they saw me, they ducked down, thinking I would crashed and barreled into them. I opened my wings to slow my speed, drifting up a bit before I used gravity to slam near the pack-guy.

He trembled in fear as he fell, then tried to crawl away from me. I seized him under my talons and kept him there. He squirmed and cried for help, his friends ready to charge in to do just that. I growled in a warning tone, emphasizing my threat by adding more weight on left foot; the hunter began to cry in pain, making the others to stop inconsideration of their comrade.

Good boys. I gestured with my head for them to drop their weapon. They didn't get it at first, so I did it again while tossing away the pack-guy's weapon. They understood and did just that, albeit reluctantly. I grinned at them and gestured for them to move towards the trees. They didn't do it because they were doubting me. I added, again, more weight, initiating a cry from the hunter below my foot. This time the others complied to my wish.

As they reached the treeline, I released their friend. He scrambled towards them like his life depended on it - I wouldn't blame him for it. The other hunters grabbed him and run off as well.

I nodded in relief that the battle had ended, then remember about a certain Rathian.

"Ugh! Ow..." speak of the devil. I rushed over to her and saw her wounded leg.

"Are you all right?" I asked in a genuine concern.

"...Well, my leg got pierced by a metal stick, so I think I'll be all right." She hissed frustratingly. At least her sarcasm is still intact.

"Come on. We gotta get you back to the cave." I stooped over to give her lift, but she shrugged me off.

"My legs are damaged, not my wings! I can get there by myself!" she growled, while I just shook my head exasperatingly. She managed to fly off, as she said it before, but then I noticed the pack left behind from the hunter. I picked it up with my mouth, already hoping for its uses to come.

* * *

Starfang was licking constantly on her wounds, wincing now and then. After the battle, she managed to make it here, miraculously, but not without crashed landing. Yep, it ended pretty badly.

"Stop. I got something that would help." I ripped apart the pack.

"What...are you doing?" she asked.

I ignored her and looked for the certain object that prove useful.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" she inquired, obviously curious.

"I finding something that could help your wound...Now, where-? Ah, found it." I picked up a bottle with my wing-claw and showed it to her.

"Now, why would I want that?"

"...Why wouldn't you?"

"Because it belongs to the humans!" she roared. "It belongs to them filthy humans! Honestly, you just pick their stuff that could be use to kill us and now you want me to do what? Besides, how do you know what that stuff even do?"

Fair question, I think.

"Here. Let me show you." I got close to her, but she growled as I got near. I stopped, waiting for her to relax a bit. She soon did. I went closer again, holding out the bottle in front. Just as I was about to open it, I remembered I CAN"T. This...Is really..embarrassing.

I came up with something like trying open it with my other claw, but it was useless. I resorted to bite the tip off, but the potion spilled into my mouth.

"Now, how am I gonna get to drink it if it's in your mouth?" she asked sarcastically.

I frowned at her for the obvious, but I couldn't voice it since some of it was still in my mouth. I began to think of way to make this work. Bingo! I got an idea, but it gonna get weird, still, it must be done.

I walked over to her, she frowned in suspicion.

"What are you doing?" I kept going towards her. "Stop! Wait, what-?" I leaned over and spit the potion on to her wounded leg. Then. I proceeded to slather the stuff over the wound properly by...using my tongue.

* * *

 **For all you watching, remember this is strictly professional. No negative thinking! _#**

* * *

I kept up the licking until it was properly applied over the open wound - it was only a scratch, but a big one. I looked to Starfang, but she was turning a different shade of pink, a slight darker pink.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She nodded, but the color was still there. I looked back to the wound, luckily it was healing fast - and I mean fast. She was astounded by the effects of the potion as she gaped at the newly healed leg.

"T-Thank you." she mumbled. "Thank you, Silverwing."

"You're welcome." I replied with a smile. "Now, get some rest. You might need it."

"...Um, Silverwing?"

"Hmmm?"

"...Can you sleep beside me for awhile?" she said. I was confused at this request. ""It gets cold, and I might caught sickness easily from all the wounds." she quickly added.

I nodded and went to sleep beside her. The warmth we shared that night was comforting. From this moment on, I've decided who I am now: A Rathalos.

*Yawn* Time for some sleep.

* * *

 **Well, how was that/**

 **Leave it in the review and I'll see ya later in the next chapter**

 **Oh, Gofusion - Holler for the next chapter!**

 **Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, man, hows it going?...Going good?...You sure? Well, I'm here to make it more interesting!...No, I'm not strip for you guys. Puh-lease!**

 **Hey, guys, it's KS here to give you another chapter. Now, before I go on, I must first atleast give a little announcement: Right now, I'm literally shocked in how much of you guys are showing interest in my stories. My last two just went ignored for the moment, making me doubting the ability if I should go on. I gave out the hint: "please flame me" so I could improve for the story, to make it better for you guys. But, I gotta say, this story is turning out well than the last two. Thank you so much! I appreciate it.**

 **Now, side announcement: please don't be shy to give out some OC, I can try put it in the story line. Come on, don't be shy. You know you want to...Ok, that sounded horny- sorry about that!**

 **Now, to all my contributors, give a hand would you. *applause from the audience.***

 ***Gofusion*: Yeah...*Blushes in embarrassment.* I forgot. Actually, I remembered the Zinogre's other name after I posted the chapter. I was racking my head for being stupid. Also, I thought I specified that it was strictly professional *Gives Gofusion a scolding stare*. Anyway, I planned it to be so; Redclaw would make perfect friends...or a couple- Oh shit! I'm a genius! (*To assistant*: write that down, future references included! Oh, remember to book my world domination by 5:00 and my massage therapy to next week.) Anyway, so I just wanna say that: Prepare yourself because your character is about to become introduced.** ***Audience began to cheer and holler. Women and men screamed at the top of their voice.*** **Yes, you heard that right. you're character is finally in here; this chapter. Thanks for the support, bro. By the way, I don't know about the sniffing thing; I suggest that it would be so, but It's not adding up on how he can find Kaleb's scent as was "once" human. I'll think about it.**

 ***13*: Now, your character is about to enter shortly about two or three chapter. Because I need to develop the character's relationship with Cerato. Hope that's ok? All right, you mentioned that the Zinogre could be like an adopted child for the Rahalos and the Rathians; question is: How old is the Zinogre? Please specify.**

 **Now, before I go on and start the story, let me introduce you a new contributor! *Audience were shocked and began to cheer right after.***

 ***Hyeo128*: Welcome to this...lovely community of ours. Please, don't be afraid if you want to add more OCs int o the story. Actually, the whole point of this story is to portray Kaleb's strangeness not as a Rathalos, but a human. I want his attitude to be an inspiration to this monsters. Let them have a taste of human charisma without knowing his past. Also, I love this new monster. It would be perfect for them to meet. But I suggest you would give his personality, too, otherwise I'm stuck with a blank character. Sorry for the inconvenience. Again, welcome to our little group; join the family!**

 **Now everyone give a big hand, would ya!? *The crowd wen wild. and those who haven't been admitted into the stadium began to flood the entrance* NOT AGAIN! RUN!**

* * *

 **Drama aside, let's begin!**

* * *

I flew across the stretches of land, only our - I mean her - territory's expansion, to look for intruders. Plus, it sounded weird when I said "our". I don't know why, but Starfang tasked me with the security of our - her, dammit - territory. I did it again!

I shook my head to refocus back to my job: keeping an eye out for intruders. I don't know what happens after I found an intruder, but I hope that don't have to deal with it when it shows up.

I kept my course until I reached the area that marks the boundaries of our- I mean her territory. Dammit! Ugh, I probably even suggest that we're mates...OK, that came out of nowhere. The mark ended at the peak of the mountain, then it was also marked at the bottom of the mountain. Maybe to keep land based predators away? I don't know.

I perched myself on the ledge of a cliff, keeping a sharp eye out for enemies, also, I'm tuckered out from all the trips I had to run in a circle to make sure it is safe. Then I noticed a scent, an unfamiliar one. It was marked beside my ledge, meaning someone was here, probably around last week. I don't know on what to do about the intruder nor what to do about the mark.

I resolved to mark it myself, but would Starfang approve?... I'm sure she understand.

I took my position and...

* * *

 **This scene is censored for the sake of the audience. Who would wanna see someone peeing?**

* * *

Ah, much better. I took account that it should be able to the trick.

*Roooooooaaaaaaaar!*

What was that?...I thought I heard something. Then, I heard a crash below me, on the forest grounds. I peeked down and saw a huge figure, running through the forest...past the territory mark!

Nope, you ain't gonna get away with- . Wait, are those hunters? From my view, I could see the...thing running through the forest being chased by hunters. What surprised me though, was that it didn't look like any monster I see in the manuals.

Poor thing is being hunted. Oh, well what could I do? I was about to fly off until a powerful explosion was heard, which seems to have rock the foundation of the mountain itself. What could be this powerful?

I looked over again and saw another explosion. I thought it could be just another gun-ho, happy trigger hunter, but did they create a weapon like that while I was gone? Time to find out.

I flew above the spot of the big kaboom, but the tree canopy blocked any line if sight of what was going on. But soon the fight came out of the open; a large beast came through the trees -what is that?!

The monster was nothing I have heard about nor seen in my life as a hunter. It has skull for a head; it seemed bipedal but it usually haunches over when it fights. its forearm were something I don't wanna get slapped by, especially the claws! It has club like tail, and its skin seemed to be made of entirely of of bone-like plates. It's like this thing was made for war!

It wacked away a hunter - no, wrong interpretation; more like SWATTED the hunter away. Just what in the heck is this thing! The fight grew more intense as more hunters began to appear out of the trees. They must have sent the whole village for this thing.

It roared in defiance against the ever-closing hunters. A wave of hunters attacked the creature, only to be sent off flying with its tail. A second wave tried to overcome it, but the being stood up on it hind legs, raised its forearm, and slammed it down creating a huge explosion, which decimated the wave of hunters.

Call me crazy because I don't know what I'm seeing!

Another wave came up, but they were resorting to long-range attack. they were also resorting to flash bombs to blind it, which did to the unsuspecting monster. Surprisingly, the tactic was working. The monster was cornered and couldn't even manage to attack one hunter without being shot by a heavy bowcaster from another hunter in the distance. Eventually, the monster was too weak to fight back, an injury to its sides and left hind-leg was causing too much for it to deal with.

Oh, no. He's losing!

That's not happening on my watch!

I began to blast a few fireballs down on the unsuspecting hunters; I took out the bowcasers first, so I wouldn't have to deal with inconvenient future problems. They were surprised for the the attack I did. I spat out a few more so I could cause some confusion within the ranks. It worked!

Now, time to get close and personal. Very personal.

I charged into the thrall and made a mighty roar. This manage to cause the hunters to quiver in fear, Although they were probably veterans, they couldn't have time to take time and resources to fight me, a mighty, silver Rathalos! Plus, they were already being highly fatigue due to their battle with...whatever is that.

The monster looked surprised...and threatened. Maybe two monster in close proximity was kinda uncomfortable. It was too tired to even stand, the damage of the fight caused this upon it.

I only nodded in reassurance to it, causing it to look more confused.

I turn my attention to the hunters and charged head on to them. I scattered up their ranks, decimated their formation and grounds. I thought maybe a few more attacks would do the trick.

I head-butted a charging hunter, sending him flying to one of his friends. An archer and a bowcaster tried to team up on me, so I took to the skies, then rain down more fireballs on them. They tried to shoot me but ai used the sun above me as an advantage, literally giving me the higher grounds- no pun intended.

Then, they finally figured they couldn't possibly fight me with all the weakened hunters from the fight with the other monster and me. They ran. That's right they should be running.

As soon they were out of sight I made my way down to the other creature, which was still lying in injuries and barely keep his legs under him.

It growled as it spotted me, although it was lame attempt due to the wounds inflicted on it. I took a step forward, tentative steps so I won't provoke it. I stopped a way off so it could feel less threatened.

So I spoke. "Well, what brings you out here?" I wouldn't say that was breaking the ice, but the monster reacted by quirking its skull-like head and looked at me confused. "You okay there, fella?"

"Pfft, I don't have time for this!" it growled. "If you're here to eat me, then you could try to it but I won't make it easy for you." It growled in male voice.

"Hmm, I don't have time to for this either, but I gotta ask: Who are you? What are you?"

"It's none of your business! As a matter of fact, you got no business being out here!" he snapped, then stood for a while and I saw that this guy was probably twice the size combined of a Deviljho! Damn! I wan't scared, mind you, but I don't wanna cause more trouble at all.

"Actually, I do have business being here." it frowned at me. "Ya see, this is...um, me and a friend of mine's territory. And you are trespassing." I added with a growl of my own. "So ya see, I could end you right now for being a threat to our territory's prey; meaning I should end you for preserving the rest of the food to us. In fact, I could end you right now, putting you out of your misery, plus you're too wounded to be able to fight back, giving me the possible chance of destroying you and eat you to my stomach's contend... But I won't."

He looked at me in shock. I'm getting that a lot nowadays. "What?!" he asked.

"Come. I'll bring you to place you could rest. I promised I won't mean any harm to you. "

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well, I could've just left you to die by the hunters then swooped down to steal your carcass and eat you. But I didn't. You do the math. Anyway, I'll provide food and care for you until you fully recover. From there, the choice is up to you." he looked at me apprehensively, then decided to trustm.

I went over to him and gave him support, his injuries would take time to recover, but it doesn't matter. What matter right now is: What would Starfangs say about this?

"By the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"What?!"

"Name. What is your name?"

"...Cerato."

"Silverwings. A pleasure to meet you." he nodded and smiled for the first time. At least I think it's a smile, I couldn't tell with the skull-like head of his.

Man...I'm gonna regret this but hey that's just me and my luck. I hope Starfangs in a good mood for this.

* * *

 **And...cut. That's a wrap, people!**

 **Well, what you think?**

 **Leave it in the review and I'll see you later in the next chapter.**

 **Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All, right I'm back...You don't look happy to see me ;_;. Oh, dear me. How could I have offended you? How- How!?... oh, by being dramatic; so that's how.**

 **Hey, guys its KS, back with another chapter. Hope you like it ^_^.**

 **Now to address to some of my reviewers. Give a hand would ya! *people applaud and some randomly screamed for them to be married as Ddragon21 & JTmonster was introduced.***

 **Ddragon21 & JTmonster: Hey, D - can I call you D? - and JT - can I call you JT? So, I would like to start off with a thank you for the comments. I was literally smiling like an idiot when I saw it. It's not because you were commenting, it was because you guys/girls(?)were one of the first to review with an actual name. I was actually surprised to finally know some reviewers, so thank you. Oh, BTW, D, you should check out the review section; it will answer some of your questions ^_^.**

 **Now to my contributors! *People cheered like crazy and almost managed to get past the security***

 **Gofusion: Let's calm down a little cowboy. I know the OC's are in a monster universe, but wristblade? I can't figure out if Cerato or the new Predator. The camo is applicable to your OC, clearly useful for hidden type attacks. I would approve for the sight-thing which could prove useful. Now, sorry for being like this, but sometime I have to limit things. We don't want it to be unfair to the other contributors, do we? Oh, please specify the Shipping thing. BTW, how was the intro, was it cool? Was it bad? It's bad, right? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **13: Okay, I knew there was something missing about the whole couple thing, urgghh! (Assistant: Cancel the whole thing. Make sure you shred all the references, ok? Oh, and memo to me about fighting with Frieza and dominating the world. Mwaa ha ha ah ha!) Now, you're right about the whole brother-sister relationship, but like they say in the teen-girls shows: "you can't be single forever!" I'll find your Oc a perfect match, or you could provide? Up to you.**

 **Hyeo128: Hmm, I like where this is going! The character would definitely fit in as a monster. Plus, the monster would be perfect rival to Gofusion's. *Blush like Hinata* If you want to, that is. Honestly, this character is up to you. It was Gofusion's idea, and I wanted your approval before we give it a go.**

 **Everybody, the contributors! *People went crazy! The security was overrun before they could control the situation.* Oh, boy!**

* * *

 **Now to get started!...In Starfang's POV. OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

{Starfang's POV:}

I don't know what came over me.

I've been lying in my cave all day, sitting idle for my legs to recover. Although the wounds healed, they were a bit stiff, so no hunting for me. No, that's not what agitated me; No, what agitated me was when I gave the idea of letting Silverwing go out for patrolling the territory.

I must be losing my mind!

Granted, I am wounded, but that was no excuse to be lending my patrol to...Silverwing. It makes me shiver just thinking about this, but, for some reason, I trust him to it. And I agree, the Rathalos seemed...strange, his word to describe him, but, so far, he proves himself worthy. He has shown to be caring, funny, and...sweet. Did I just say that in my mind?

Ugh, things have been going weird lately, especially that...night, when we cuddled in the cold night. I never felt that warmth in a long time. And it won't happen again.

Let just say that I'm not in a good mood today. I don't know why. I keep having mixed feeling about the Rathalos; it's get even more complicated when he gealed my wound...in that "sort of way" he healed me. I couldn't stop blushing when I remembered that, and I'm blushing right now.

No, Starfangs! Keep it together!

*Thump! Thump! Thump!*

I heard something. It must be Silverwings! I stood hastily until I caught myself excited. Excited?! Please, I'm anything but.

*THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!*

What was that? Something big coming this way. I sniffed the air, there was Silverwings scent and...something else? Whatever it is, it must be food; but it couldn't be since the footsteps were still audible. I tensed, preparing to fight whatever that is out there.

...

"...Um, Starfangs?" A voiced called me, luckily it was recognizable.

"Silverwing? What's with all that noise?" I asked.

Silverwing began to look nervous, glancing over his shoulder every moment. "Um, well, Starfang, can I ask you something?"

He avoided my question, but I'll indulge his for now. "What?"

"Why did you took me in?" he asked, nervously fidgeting. Meanwhile, I was flabbergasted on his question. Yeah, I wasn't ready for it.

"Um, well, I had to." I finally said. "If no one will, then I'll do it." Yeah, that seems convincing.

"That...doesn't make any sense.'

"How about you tell me what does this have to do with the weird noise I heard and...*Sniff! Sniff* I smell something." I made my way to the entrance of the cave, but he blocked me before I got there. "Silverwings, what are you-?"

"Starfangs," he interrupt. "Now, don't be mad at me, but before I show you something, can you promise me you won't attack on sight."

"What is that I won't-?"

"Promise?" I stared at him and vice versa, until I nodded in agreement.

We both stepped outside and- What in the hell is that! Before me stood a monster I have never seen before...Well, now I have. I stood in a fighting posture, ready to lunge at the beast. It didn't seemed scared, but amused. I'll show it something entertaining. I growled and was about to attack-.

"Starfangs!' Silverwing stepped in between me and the thing. "You promised-!"

"What is that thing!?" I shouted at him, but glaring at the monster, "And what's it doing here!?"

"Um, the thing has a name!" it growled in a male voice, and I growled back.

"...Um, I-I helped him."

"What!?" this time I glared at him.

He stammered a little, glancing left and right as I got angrier. "Uh, w-well, humans came into the territory, chasing him." he pointed his tail towards the creature. "I had to, you know. I couldn't leave him there."

"And why not?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Because he remind me of me, being alone out there with no one to count on." I paused my anger and listened intently. "If you had known the feeling of being different from the rest, you would not understand why I did it and why I appreciate your help when you took me in"

I stayed silent, watching him as he stared at me intently as well. I looked at the monster and it was fidgeting uncomfortably - probably because of the argument we had just staged.

"*Sigh* Fine, he may stay." I said reluctantly. Silverwings was about to say something - probably a thank you - but I cut him off before he did. "But he's your responsibility. I don't wanna go around helping other monsters like it's my damn job! Your responsibility. Got it?"

"Got it."

Then the monster chose this moment to spoke. "Huh, I take it you guys are mates, then."

"No we're not!" both Silverwing and I shouted at the same time, before looking at each other then we turned away in embarrassment.

"Sheesh, sorry about that." he chuckled. I gave him a glare that supposed to say "shut it!" but he was unfazed by it. Either he's stupid or very brave...I picked the former.

"Easy, Cerato." Silverwing warned. "Let us not start any more trouble than there is."

The thing, Cerato, shrugged lazily and made his way into the cave and prepared to sleep. I don't know what came over me then, but I'm starting to regret accepting this thing in here. Seriously, I smell trouble already.

"Don't worry." He said to as if to reassure me, but the thing was it worked. I manage to calm down as he came close to me and smiled warmly. "I'll make sure he cleans up his own mess."

"I heard that!" growled Cerato.

"Well, you're going to." chuckled Silverwings. "If you want to stay, you're going to clean your own mess."

I observed that he was in a good nature as if he was joking with a friend. Wasn't he scared? Must be an idiot, but, then, he's also brave.

"Starfangs?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't mind if I marked your territory for you?"

...I changed my mind, he's an idiot.

"You did what!" I began to resume my anger. Before he could explain I tackled him and he laid sprawl under me. I bared my fangs and looked into his eyes, and he did also with surprise in eyes.

"W-wait-!"

"Why did you do that? Are you sure you're not here to take my territory?!" I roared in fury. "For you to mark my territory means two things, but I'm willing to bet on one of them."

"A-and what that may be?" he stammered.

"You're here to take over my territory, my home, everything that I have defended for the last decades." I said with finality. I stared into his eyes, glaring daggers into him. Oh, if I could see myself.

"Starfangs," he began. "I did not meant to mark it as a sign of takeover."

"Then why did you?" I loomed my face closer to his, intending to bite off his head if he lied. Or his throat, the juicy part.

"I did it because someone marked that part of that territory. I figured I should remark it before someone gets any idea on entering our- I mean your territory." I saw him winced, maybe because he said "our".

"What-?"

"I only did it to make sure no one gets our- your territory!"

"...Look me in the eyes and tell me what you said is true."

"...It is the truth. I owe you more than I could repay you, so I thought I could help out since you were injured and in needs of rest." he said, calmly. I stared into his green, innocent eyes and I see no falseness in them. I continued my stared until I calm down as well.

"...I believe you, Silverwing, for now." I got off of him and he got up also. He shook off the tension off his shoulder after being crushed by me. Then he lloked at me curiously, making me wonder on what he wonders. "What?"

"You said that there were two reasons that I could have marked your territory, what was the second?"

"...Um, well..." I began to blush, making Silverwing looks at me even more curious.

"What?"

"I-it means we're...mates." he started to blush harder than me, which was kind of cute. "You see, a Rathian is not supposed to give her territory unless it's by force or we're practically mates."

...

"...Oh. I see now."

"Hey!" the voice of Cerato interrupted. "While I know you two are not mates, but get a cave already." my faced redden in anger and embarrassment after that. "If not, can I sleep in peace!"

"Hmph! This cave belongs to me, I don't take orders from you, which gives me right to chase you out right now if I dare." I snarled.

"Please, spare me the punchline of that joke. I had enough of that for today." he said curling up to sleep.

I just glared at him and then made my out of the cave.

"Hey, Starfang, where are you going?"

"I'm going for a flight. Besides I need to remark that territory of mine, which you took."

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, alright? But you need your rest, and I won't allow you to go out."

"Grrrrr!" I growled in annoyance at his words. "Try to stop me."

Then, the unspeakable happened, he came up before me and blocked the way. I snarled at him but he wouldn't budge. I tried to move around him but he was determined. Stubborn as hell, too. I tried again to move past him, but,now and again, he blocked me.

"I don't have time for your silly jokes, Silverwing!"

"Neither do I, nor am I joking now." he growled at me. I mean, he actually growled at me! "It is either you get back in that cave or I put you there myself."

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed threateningly at him. I watched him looked more solemn more and more as I defied him. Then he smiled, a wicked looking smiled, which seemed to have bear a mischief within them.

* * *

Unbelievable! Unbelievable!

I don't know how he got the guts to do it, but he managed to put me back in the cave.

If you want to go into details on how it happened here's the story: He smiled at me in mischief, then he proceeded to push me back by tickling me, again! I tried, I swear I tried, to resist but he overcame me and I am sitting here, miserable as always. Plus, I get to share the cave with...Cerato. I was on guard all night, watching him for any funny business. So far, nothing.

Silverwing came back with food, enough of it to feed us all; including big and scary over there.

He dropped his load and announce dinner. "Alright, come and get 'em."

I stayed silent from answering him, still fuming on what he did. He pushed over the meat to me, and the other to the monster besides me.

"Hope you're hungry or these will all go to waste." he said cheerfully.

Cerato woke and devoured the food without any time to waste. Silverwing stayed silent but observing the creature. Cerato noticed his stares and was annoyed by it. I could tell.

"What? You're looking at me like I just grew a second head,Sil." Sil? What kind of name is Sil?

"Sil?"

"I wanted to shortened it."

"I think it sounds ridiculous." I earned myself a glare from Cerato for that. Hmm, who cares.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I shortened your name to Cera, do you?"

"That sounds like a girl name!" he complained.

"Seems befitting." I cut in.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're not so much a shining star, sunshine."" I growled at him, but Silverwing defused the situation with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Starfangs like that, but you'll get used to it." this time I directed my glare to him. "Well, Cerato, I wanted to know where you are from."

"...From nowhere." he said, dejectedly.

"You, too, huh?" he just shrugged as an answer. "Well, I guarantee that you could stay here until you recover, and so I will. When you recover, you made those choices, Okay?" Cerato nodded. "Considering your fight out there, I think you were bred for war," he commented to Cerato.

"...I wasn't bred...I was designed." I was shocked at what he said, but Silverwing looked unsurprised at all. He just looked sad and solemn.

"I see." What he wasn't going to what he meant "Designed"? "It's okay to feel different, but I expect you wouldn't agree."

"Pffft, at least my difference helps keeps me alive." he snorted.

Silverwings only smiled. "I share that same feeling, my friend... Get some rest. I'll go hunting for food for you guys." He lifted off and I was alone in the cave with Cerato.

"You know, for a Rathalos, he's not too bad." he said to me.

"Hmph, more like annoying."

"Heh, yeah, I can see that. But that's just another surface to scratch." I was about to ask what meant by that, but he yawned and curled up to sleep.

I racked my head over this curious situation, but I felt the yawning sleep coming over me.

*Yawn* well, time to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Whew! That took long!**

 **Hey guys that's it for today and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Guess who... a power ranger?! I agree on that...for now. -_0**

 **I'm back and in need of your assistance. Yes, S.O.S. signal has been sent. No, the story is not being on hiatus or something like that. Remember, I'm still gonna go far with this. I'm sending an S.O.S. for your help, which would be appreciated. I'm serious! I appreciate it so much I'll tell you what I'm working on.**

 **But before I go on, I must first address something that caught my attention when I was reviewing the reviews-your reviews. I'm gonna be posting this here for those that didn't saw it.**

 **This was by Hyeo128:**

 _ **And please..I'm begging you please don't cancel or delete the story because...Lmoore3 deleted Wreck it Ralph watches Wreck it Ralph, and he delete it because of being hassled by people about him breaking his own rules and ... An- (sighs) adding character to watch it, and with that, he deleted it, so please, don't let people get to you, just don't. Please promise.**_

 **Now, I'm gonna answer that with a sincere answer, as sincere as possible- nix that, as fucking serious as I can be, I will answer this as fucking serious as I can be! No doubt about it!**

 **K.S.: Make no mistake about it, guys. I'm not angry about this question, but I was touched by it. This review was the most touching so far. Sure, I get the casual pat on the back; but this was not a pat on the back. This was a friend coming up to me asking for help. And if I learn something about my Chuukese culture, friends are like family and family is what important to us. Hyeo, I won't stop this story unless you and everybody don't like this likes this, but since there are people who like this, you included, I wouldn't stop telling story. But do give me chances to rest cause ideas doesn't pop out of a bag, okay?**

 **Whew, since I got that off my chest, now back to the story!**

 ***Crowd cheered and curtains began to rise. Silence then filled the room***

* * *

{Silverwings POV}

I flew back to the cave and saw that Cerato was still on his side of the cave and Starfang as well. It made me chuckle that although a week has passed, they are still uncomfortable with one another. Can't say I blame them, though. Heh, makes me think about how weird I must be to allow this to happen in the first place.

I walked over to Starfang and heard her mumble in her sleep. "Hmmmm, no. I want the big piece." I nearly laughed out loud but manage restrain myself. She so cute when she did that... Um, in a not so, uh, involved way... Maybe I should stop thinking before I get anymore ideas.

"*Yawn* Good morning, Sil." I heard Cerato called me.

"Morning, Cera." I said with a smirk at his nickname.

He frowned in return and a small growl was audible across the cave. "That names sucks! Makes me sound...feminine. Ugh, don't see that happening."

"How about Toto?" I joked at him. He only frowned and stood up to see his wounds. So far, it was healing and the it didn't hurt for him. "I see that you're healing." I remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." he stated in a indifferent manner.

"...That means you will have to go by tomorrow."

He turned to me with a shock look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I assumed that you wanted to leave." I replied with a neutral tone. "I can't keep you without you choosing on what you want to do. So, what do you plan to do?"

* * *

{Cerato POV}

What Sil said to me came as a surprise to me. I couldn't tell if he wanted to get rid of me, or something. He continued to stare at me with a solemn expression I once saw as he explained to me of what would happen if he wanted me dead.

This Rathalos was the one who saved me, but it turns out that he did more than that: he became a friend to me. I never had a friend before. Usually I just fight whatever comes my way, but this is different for some reason. I felt like I belong. But, then, here Sil came and ask me if I wanted to leave. Is he trying to get rid of me?

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I growled. "Seems a bit harsh, Sil."

He chuckled, an expression that caught me off guard. "Well, I was just asking if you want to leave or not. Seeing your reaction, I could have sworn you looked heartbroken."

"Pffft, me? Heartbroken?" I denied in indignant manner. "In your dreams, Sil."

"Hey, just saying. If you do want to stay here, it's not up to me though."

"Then...whose?" I almost sounded desperate. Sil nodded to the sleeping pile of What's-her-face. Well, ain't that convenient! "Wait. Her?!"

"Yep!" he said dejectedly. "The matron of the whole establishment. Good luck with that."

"Wait! So, you don't own this cave?"

"Nope."

"Oh. But I thought you guys were mate."

He blushed. "Uh, didn't you remember when we said: No!" he cried out.

I'm gonna have fun with this. "Oh, too bad. You guys would make a great couple." he blushed, again. "Maybe she makes a perfect, I don't know, mate for a certain Rathalos I know."

He turned even a more darker red. "W-what? Come on, Toto, tha-that's not gonna happen." he stammered. "I-I'm not her type."

"What do you mean? You're Rathalos aren't you?" I teased him, but he took it seriously because his face was grim and sad at the moment. "Sil?"

"Hmmm? Oh, what?" he shook his head and manages to clear the look on his face. His smile returned, but more forced than natural.

"you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said waving the conversation away with his claws. "I'll talk to her, okay? If you want to stay, I'll convince her."

There! That's it. That's what I meant about him. He cares! This guy is no ordinary Rathalos, I mean look! Why?! Why would he do this?!

"...Thank you, Sil."

"No, don't thank me." he said abruptly. "In here, we don't say thank you unless you mean it, Cerato." He said with a serious expression. Damn, he must mean business.

"Huh, then how do I convey my thanks?"

He smiled again. "Just by pulling your load around here." he must have noticed the confusion on my face because he further explain: "In other words, start working around if you want to stay."

"Do you know who talking to? I'm Cerato, the greatest at working! if you want something done, you turn to me." I bragged with a small amount of humor.

"Hahaha, good. Now, I'll just have to talk Starfang about this...Assuming she is in a good mood to talk."

* * *

{Starfangs POV}

This is probably the second or third time I'm not in a good mood.

And, you guessed it, it all starts with Silverwing. Can this Rathalos get anymore annoying then he already is?

"Sooooo, let me get this straight." I said, in a supposed contemplating manner. "You want to keep this...Cera-what-his-toe, as in he'll stay with us? With us. In this here cave?"

"Yeah," he said indifferently, as if he didn't know the implication of my words. "He looks like he wants to stay. Besides, he got nowhere else to go, and he trust us that much. Why, is that a problem?" he asked in the most annoying, yet genuine innocent way.

"A problem? No, not a problem. Not a problem at all."

"Oh, good. Then I'll go-"

"Damn it, Silverwings! Can't you understand Sarcasm?!" I shouted into his face. "In case you didn't get it clearly, I don't trust him!"

"But Starfangs-."

"No buts!" I said. "I'm not in the mood to be humored, Okay? I don't what's your problem, but I do know is that he can't be here. I got enough annoying males in this cave!"

"Bu-."

"What if he is a danger to us, huh?" I growled. "Imagine if tries to eat us in our sleep. I don't trust him even with my eggs I-..." I stopped myself before I could continue. Eggs? What eggs?

"What eggs?" he asked.

Um..."If I were to have offspring, could I trust them with him. That's what I meant!" he only nodded, luckily, indifferent to the what could have happened. I mean, when mating season comes, I'm gonna have problems trying to avoid this Rathalos, because he staying here with me! *mentally sigh* I'll deal with it when it happens.

"Listen, Starfangs." he said calmly. "I know you don't trust him-."

"I don't! He is a monster!" I growled, again. He stared at me with a more angry expression. This probably the first time I've seen him angry. "What?"

"Before you say any thing, Starfangs," he said, solemnly. "Remember that in the eyes of humans, we are monsters."

"...How did-?"

"I know that if I were to know if something was monster is when they prove themselves one. I've seen true monster, Starfangs, and they are not him, or us, or humans." I stayed silent after this. "So, why don't you go there talk to him, hmm?"

What could I do? He is staring at me intently and I have no choice. "...Fine."

* * *

{Silverwings}

I lead Starfangs to Toto and started talking. It started out awkwardly but it turned out okay.

"I heard you want to stay here." she said to Toto. Yeah, if someone calls me Sil, might as well pay back the favor.

"Yes, I do." He said, shifting uncomfortable. "I want to pay the debt I have when Sil saved me."

"...Fine, you may stay." she said reluctantly. Toto cracked a smile and he tried to hide his true happiness by stifling.

"Just make sure you don't eat her eggs, Toto," I said.

For some reason, Toto began to smile mischieviously at Starfangs and she gave him a warning glance. I don't know what's that about, but I'm going hunting.

* * *

 **Whew! I'm done!**

 **Hey, guys, sorry for the slow update, but I wanted this to be a perfect moment. Hey, 13, prepare to meet your OC, okay?**

 **Anyway, Hyeo, don't worry, okay? Don't sweat it, I'm not quitting on this story whatsoever.**

 **For all of you, I wanted to asked if you guys can come with a concept of a fantasy and filter it to sci-fi stuff.**

 **For example: Dragons- actually fighter planes, that was misinterpreted as a flying lizards that spew fire but it was actually torpedoes.**

 **Ya see, I coming up with this story in the Wattpad and I need your help on coming up with different concepts, because I need it for the story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my story on wattpad called M.A.G.E..**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**

 **P.S. I'm gonna take a break for a while, maybe won't update this for a week cause my graduation is coming up and I'm really, really busy. don't worry, after a week then I'll go back to posting. See ya then.**


	10. Announcement for all y'all!

**OK, Hi, everybody its me, Killed Streaks. I'm am here to give you guys a new chapter... April fools! *Laughing!***

 **Sorry, I had to that.**

 **Listen. I know that I'm gonna post a new chapter, don't worry, I ain't quitting on you guys. Never. I just wanted to ask that while I'm resting for a week before I continue the chapter, is there any place we can chill here? Anyone has a good place to visit in the forums while, ya know, a place we could hang out, roleplay a bit, and maybe I could help you guys with your stories, huh?**

 **I know you guys got a good mind to start your own story, I mean, look at the review sections, look at our story in I am a Rathalos! That was all you, guys. We can start something like that and trade secrets while we are at it, huh?**

 **So, any recommendation? I'll see it in the reviews below, and I'll visit the place you suggest and then pick out which one we can hang at, all right? Or you could create your own forum and we'll just hang there. Don't ask if I can create a forum because I'm too lazy for that kind of stuff. Actually, I want to get to know you guy so maybe, while I'm resting, let's go hang.**

 **As always, you'll hear the news on what forum and where we should go in the next announcement and stay awesome, guys.**

 **Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I couldn't do it, okay? Now, here I am... About to give you guys the next chapter. There, I said it!**

 **I don't know what's wrong with me. I promised to take a rest but I ended up writing this. No, no smiles. I've noticed that I am addicted to this stuff. Oh, enough with the goofy grins, you knew this would happened. I am scared at how I couldn't rest from this. Ugh, no use denying it then.**

 ***Sigh* roll intro. *My Little Pony theme song* Where did that come from?! Cut it off!**

 **We'll just skip to the contributors. Establish communication.**

 **Gofusion: Now, the idea of your OC versus Hyeo's fills in the missing action that the blood-thirsty audience are looking for. Now, I hope you're proud of your OC, man. I did all I can to portrayed it. Please don't hate me. I'll go ask for the battle to confirm it with Hyeo.**

 **13: Get ready, man your character is about to make her debut! * Audience goes crazy! Some were making threats to be married to 13 or else...?* Prepare to be amazed! Don't hate me if goes bad, please?**

 **Hyeo: Now, since we are still in developement of your character, I suggest coming up with a bacground so I can find the attitude fo him, okay? Also, you're welcome. No, don't smile, I just found myself addicted to this and it's being a problem. Maybe I just don't wanna disappoint you guys, I don't know. So, Hyeo, wanna fight Gofusion? It's up to you, okay. Take your time with this, no rush... Actually, tell us now, to do you want this battle? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **People give a hand to our contributors, will ya? *Crowds went crazy, again. Some stripped off their shirts and showed their... assets.* Um, security?**

* * *

{Unkown POV}

It hurts. Mother it hurts! The pain was too much... Mother, please help me.

"Redclaw! Redclaw, please stay awake. Okay. Stay awake for me." Mother's voice was soothing enough for me, but I couldn't open one of my eyes.

"Mother, my eyes, it hurts." I cried, but Mother shushed me and cuddled closer to me. "Where's...Where's the monster, Mother?"

"Its still following us, darling." she said, worriedly. "Redclaw, promise me when the time comes when I said run, you will run."

"What-?"

"Promise me!" she said exasperatingly. "Please, promise me."

"I...I promised." I said sadly. She smiled warmly and licked my fur to groom me. We weren't in any shape to be like this, but the monster chased us to this. I am scared, I don't know if we'll make it out of this.

* * *

{Silverwings POV}

Ugh, I must have forgotten the taste of beer because I need to recall it, right now. I really, really do. I can't seem to have find a way to relax because ever since I marked that territory, the one from couple of weeks ago when I met Cerato, I was given the opportunity to actually remark her territory. I don't know why, but this morning Starfangs apprehensively told me to hurry up and mark every one of them.

People are strange, but monsters are even stranger. Why do I have to-? Wait, what's that? A Rathalos, a red one, was soaring over a certain area. The problem was: it soared over to our- I mean Starfangs territory. Well, I wouldn't let the lady down, now. I guess I have to drive him off. Ha! Easier said than done, Kaleb.

I slowly approached the Rathalos and called out to it. "Hey!" it turned to me. "You're on Starfangs territory, okay? Beat it."

It flapped its wing to be on the same altitude with me. "Why don't you make me?!" it growled in a male voice... Well, I wasn't sure even though I knew that we could tell by their color. Just making sure.

*Sigh* They just don't know when they keep their mouth shut, because they might just regret.

"Raaaarrgh!" the Rathalos came after me, intending to bite my neck. He asked for it.

I drew back as his maw snapped empty air, and I used my tail to whip his mouth shut as I summersaulted. Yeah, weeks of training paid off. The Rathalos came at me again, spitting fireballs at me. I weaved through the shots, as he came closer, I flapped hard against him an propelled myself from his attack then spit back the same favor.

"Aaaaaaarrgghh!" Direct hit! Ha! Then he tackled me mid-air and both of us crashed into the ground. *Crash!*

There was one word that describes this feeling I have: "Ow..."

* * *

{Redclaw POV}

My Mother and I hid under the canopy of the trees. Above us, the monster was trying to find us. Mother snarled silently at it, again she nudged me into safety. Then, it broke through the roof-like trees and started to bite Mother.

"Mother!" I cried. I was about to ran to her, but she roared in fury and shouted "Run!". I didn't want to, but I was too scared to argue back. I stayed where I was as I watched in horror as the monster was tearing Mother apart.

I couldn't... I couldn't leave her... But I can't help her!

She was being tossed around and I cried out for her. Then the monster turned to me and and saw me. Those eyes! I froze and kept staring at them. It walked over to me, mouth filled with fangs opened for me to see. With my only one eye, I stared in fear; one tear pouring from it. I'm gonna die...

*Slam!* The mouth was torn from my sight and I saw... Mother! I saw her bleeding bloods from her mouth and body. She was snarling at the monster as she let loose her power of lightning at it. It struck the monster, but it didn't do much.

Mother turned to me, shouting:"Run! Redcalw, run!" I didn't want to, but she pushed me away with her head. I ran, then I stopped from afar and saw Mother fighting bravely. I thought she would win, she always win.

*Crack! Slam! Boom!* All loud noises filled my ears as Mother continued her fight. She was terrifying yet beautiful when she fights. She roared defiantly as the Monster flew above her. Then it soared over her, but Mother ran up a rock and jumped off from it, spinning crazily as she was inbound of the monster. *Slam!* Her tail hit it in its face and sent it crashing into the ground.

Yay! She has defeated it! Mother went to the body of where the Monster crashed, and nudged it. It lays still. Mother has won! She has won! My Mother turned to me and smiled. She made her way to me but the monster came back up and bit her on the neck!

With my one eye, I saw Mother fell to the ground, bleeding and un-moving. I would have run to her, but I saw the monster looked at me, and it wants to kill me, too. I keeping my promise to my Mother. I run.

I ran as far as I can. I felt the air rush by me and I knew the Monster was right behind me. I don't know where-? There! I saw before me an acre of strong lookning trees that seems to provide a shelter for me. I ran in there, but the monster wasn't giving up. It kept attacking the trees in order to break through. It wasn't gonna hold for long.

I'm... going... to die. Mother, I'm sorry.

*Roar!* "Hey! You're on Starfangs territory, okay? Beat it."

...What? What's going on? I took a peek and saw another monster was there, except in silver-color.

They looked they were about to fight, the red and silver... and they did! The red one was about to bite him but the silver flipped-back and its tail hit the red under the chin in the air. It smiled at its success. Then the red shot fie out of its mouth at the silver, but it dodged the shots and shot one back at its challenger. *Boom!* It got it. Then the red tackled the silver and they both crashed through the trees and nearly crushed me.

I moved out of the way, but a branch fell and held my leg down. It hurts so much. I must get out of it or else-. "Ow..." I heard a voice and I turned to see it was the silver monster. It got up and saw me. It saw me! I closed my eye, the good one, and prepared for the fangs - the sharp teeth.

... Nothing.

I look up and saw that it was smiling at me; a kind, heart-warming smile.

* * *

Hey, what do you know. I got up from my... um, resting spot, and saw a small little Zinogre. A baby Zinogre! It looked at me scared, like it was afraid of me. It makes sense since I'm another monster, but I don't want to harm it. It squealed at me when it noticed me staring at it. I got closed to it and saw that she had a wounded eye; fresh, but only one day. What happened to you?

*Crumble!* Oh, great. Its grumpy. I turned around and saw the Rathalos shaking dust off. I turned to him and saw, at first, growling at me then he saw the Zinogre and he had hungry look; one I noticed to be for vengeance.

Whatever happens, I wont't let him hurt her. So, I growled at him back. He looked at me irratated and said, "This is not your prey, I found it first!"

"Well, You just have to go through me first, if you want the Zinogre that badly. But, I promise you this, I won't let you harm this little one as long as I live." he looked at me confuse then angry.

Then he charged, I followed suit. We both crashed into each other, both with different goals. I managed to land a few scratches here and there, but he got some spots on me. I rather go to hell then let the Zinogre die.

He bit me on the shoulder, and I roared in rage and pain, then I rolled over to topple his balance and land in top if him, and I blasted a few shots into his face. Let's just say that his face wasn't pretty like the last time. He kicked me off and got up, then glare at me... with one eye. The other was... smoldered, I think is the perfect word.

"Heh, better start running then." I taunted. He watched me with cold fury and shot a fireball at me, but I dodged and flew up again. Just as he was trying to look for me, I came dive-bombing down on him and crushed him senseless. He didn't die, but he was far from being okay. The Rathalos got up, roared in defiance, then flew far, far away.

I snorted in a _g_ _ood riddance_ fashion and turned my attention back to the Zinogre baby. It was still being held down by the branch, but it struggled nontheless. Heh, stubborn little tyke. I walked over to it, and it growled at me. I stooped low, which made it cover its eye in fear, and lifted the branch off of it with my mouth. It was... surprised at my action. Yeah, I get that a lot.

It was still on lying on the ground, so I bend my head and nudged it to stand. She got up, wobbly-like, then she fell. I helped her again and she managed to stand this time.

"You okay?" I asked.

"...Yes." It said in a timid, feminine voice. It was a she.

"How did you get way out here?"

"Me and Mother were- *Gasp!* Mother!" she cried out when she ran in another direction.

I followed and found a place where a battled happened. The evidence where shown by the amount of scorches and broken trees. The Zinogre kept running until she came upon a body, a Zinogre's body. That... must be her mother. Oh, god... No.

"Mother!" she cried. She came close to her mother's body and tried to wake her. She did for a couple of minutes, I stood staring in sorrow, and she finally came to. "Mother, you're awake!'

"R-Redclaw? What... What happened? How did you- ?" she finally spot me and began to growl. "You! I... I won't let you take my daughter! Not while I- Arrgh!" She fell as she tried to stand.

I rushed over and gently lowered her head while providing stability with mine. She was shocked at my action and continue to stare at me. "You're hurt. Please, rest. We don't want you to overdo yourself." I said.

"Wh- what? Why are you helping- ?"

"I just do. My friends calls me weird because I do this." I chuckled to lighten the mood. "How did you end up like this?"

"Arrgh! The Rathalos attacked and chased us out of his territory. Although, he kept on chasing us for a while." she said weakly, coughing blood up. I didn't want to admit but she probably won't make it.

"Mother." Redclaw said with tears in her eyes.

"Hush, little one." She reassured her daughter. "I'm so, so sorry... But I think I won't make it."

"...No! No, you can make it!" Redclaw cried out, tears pouring along with blood from her other wounded eye. I... don't know what to do now. "Mother, you gotta make it. *Sniff* You have to. I-I can't...*Hic* I don't know what to do when you're gone. *Hic* Y-you'll be fine, please say you'll be fine."

"...I'm sorry, little one." her mother replied sadly. "I can't be here for you." Redclaw began to cry fervently. "But remember that I'll be there for you."

"But how?" her mother couldn't replied to that.

...So I helped. "She'll be watching over you." They both looked at me. "From the heaven, where all good souls live." I could tell that the mother didn't believe in it, but as long as it helps convinced her daughter.

"Yes... from the heaven." she said with a smile to her daughter. "From there, I'll be watching you."

"But why won't you take me with you?"

"Oh, little one, you're not ready yet... But I'll be waiting when you are."

"*Sniff* Y-You promise?"

She smiles. "I promise." Redclaw seems to accept that, and just resolved to crying into her mother's fur. Then she turned to me. "You... Can I trust you..." She looked unsure but she continued. "Can I trust you with my daughter."

I looked at her with all the seriousness I can show. "...Yes."

She nodded when she saw my earnestness and lay back down with her daughter. "Redclaw... I have to go." She said tiredly. "But I promise to watch over you... always. And remember that I...love...you..." She drew her final breath to say that.

Redclaw began to cry even more, so I crept close to draw my wings around her. She continued to mourn for her mother, while I was just there to comfort her. I felt like this was my fault somehow. If... If I had been here early to drive the Rathalos off,... she would be...alive. Argh! Man, I can't cry now. It would make things worse for the young one.

*Screeech!* I looked with teary eyes as Jaggis were surrounding us. I couldn't let them come and have her. I stood and spat out fireballs at them. The explosion managed to drive them off, but they keep coming back. I want to keep fighting, but they are too many and I can't protect Redclaw while I'm fighting them off.

I turned to Redclaw and whispered. "Let's go."

"...No." She whimpered.

"Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to die like this." I know it was a low-blow, but I have to get her moving. She looked for the last time at her mother and parted. I took her on my shoulders and flew off. She cling on to me with her claws, which didn't bother me, and nuzzle her face into my back. I could feel warm tears coming down to my back.

"Redclaw, stay awake, okay?" I warned. "You must stay awake or else you'll fall." She moves head up and down on my back meaning: yes. I flew back, thinking in my mind, "

What happens next?"

* * *

 **...I...I can't say anything right now. I'm...I'm too emotional to speak to you, right now. You have to know that I told this story from an unexplored part of my skills of telling stories, okay. I have never told a story this dramatic, and I had to try out a few emotion that comes with... Right now, I'm listening to a song called _safe and sound- nightcore._ And I gotta say... I have never experienced something like this. Man! I'm gonna have to tell my mother how much I love her after this.**

 **I suggest you do the same with your parents... If you're an orphan... well, you have us for a family. Just let me know, okay. In the review. If you have problems with your parents, well, I suggest you work something out, okay. If your parents are being a duche, then they don't deserve your love.**

 **What am i saying here?! I'm getting too emotional for you guys. I'm sorry if things get too far, but I had to draw some sad experiences from my memories to make this one... No, 13, I wanted to do this, okay. I saw this coming and I agreed to this. I wanted this so can experience some new technique in story writing.**

 **If you got parents right, now, you can let them read this. I gotta help in some ways, man. Oooh, God. I'm gonna have to shut up right now.**

 **Until then I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace to you. And peace to your parents.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Therapist- So, tell me vhen you had diz breakdown?**

 **KS- Um, when I wrote story which turned out to be dramatic.**

 **Therapist- Hmmm, I see. So, in the report you concluded dat the story you wrote vas very~ emotional. How so?**

 **KS- Um, I went through personal feelings to achieve that... level of emotion to fit the chapter as it continues. I think we could use locked up emotion to achieve this.**

 **Therapist:- So, you used locked up emotion to progress with the story. Vell, then. It all makes sense now. You, my friend, have serious case of sensitivity. In other vords, you are as sensitive as pregnant woman could be. As sensitive as a teenage vhen they vatched drama on the television.**

 **KS- What-?!**

 **Therapist: Have you ever vatched Korean drama shows?**

 **KS- No!**

 **Therapist- ...**

 **KS- ...Yes.**

 **Therapist- Hmmm-mmm. Now, to see your skills in vriting and activating specific emotions, I want to see you vrite one, now.**

 **KS- Will do! Establishing communication to contributors!**

* * *

 **Gofusion: Yeah, we all want that to happen. Personally, I just want to use my writing power to end the Rathalos life right now! But, that would be against regulation. Thanks for supporting, bro. And, here's a tissue *Gives tissue* wipe the tears, bro. And, good news, Hyeo accepts the challenge! Prepare yourself for combat. * Wears Shao Khan's costume from Mortal Kombat***

 **13: Will do, boss! Initiating write-down!  
**

 **Hyeo: I see. Well, it makes sense for Maw to be there. I'll try to remember it, bro. Thanks for the permission for the fight. May the best OC win, but in my opinion: You guys are both gonna be awesome.**

 **Ddragon21: Hey, D! How's it going? Yeah, I know the family grows, but we don't mind the extra. Come on in, bro! No, you're not intruding, silly-nilly. Come on, join the fun! You know you want to... I just noticed I sound like those guys convincing people to do drugs. *Shiver!* Sorry about that.**

 **Now, let the story begin!**

 **(Therapist- Note to self: Patient talks to imaginary audience before progressing vith his story.)**

* * *

{Cerato's POV}

Hmmm... Yep, here they come.

I watched as a couple of humans walked into the cave, three to be exact, where me and Starfangs was in. Her, they could see, but me... oh ho ho ho! Do I have surprise for them! They continued cautiously as they sneaked up on Starfangs, who was still sleeping like a rock, but not noticing me. Why? Because I was invisible! Ha! This is a godsend for me, and, not to mention, a very useful skill.

Ah, there they go... planning to chop her head off. That's my cue.

*Growl!*

The humans turned in confusion and fear, searching for what made the sound. They checked Starfangs, but she was still out cold. One of them shrugged and proceeded with head-chopping.

*Growl!*

Again, they searched for the sound, delaying the execution of the Rathian. They said something to each other, whispering harshly in a chastising way. They were blaming each other for the noise. Each of them denied the accusing and then one of them, the logical one of the bunch, stopped the argument and began to list the possibility.

"If its not us, and its not that," - he pointed to Starfangs. "Then...what did it?"

Here's your answer: "Skrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrk!" You shoulda' seen their faces!

I shot fireballs out of my tails and manage to scatter them. They looked for me in panic, but I uncloaked myself and attacked the nearby human with punch.

*Smack!*he was launched out of the cave and off the cliff. Ooohh, he 'll feel that in the morning.

Another human sneaked up on me, but I jumped over his weapon and, while in mid air, used my tail to send him flying out the cave, as well.

See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!

I saw through the corner of my eyes that the last one drew his metal-spitting weapon and aimed at me. He was too far to attack, and I thought I was done for until a pink Rathian came to my rescue. Starfangs lunged at the human and bit down hard on him between her teeth.

The extra skin protected him from death, but Starfangs tossed him out of the cave and blew a dozen of fireballs that send him flying of the cliff. That went... well.

"Grrr!" She growled. "Stinkin' humans!"

"Heh, they think they could take on the most amazing, most awesome monster in the world? Ha! They could think again!" I boasted. What? I am awesome.

"Hey awesome monster." she called me from my celebration. "Remember that I saved your life."

"You? Saved my life?! Please, I got that handled but you interfered." I replied back to her.

"Me interfered?!" she cried in denial.

"Yeah. Besides, if it wasn't for me, your head would still be rolling by now. So thank you might be appreciated."

"Thank you?!"

"You're very much welcome." She growled at how I managed to turn the tables to my favor.

She shuffled back to her sleeping place, fuming in rage as she plopped herself on the floor. The Rathian curled up to sleep, but she was too angry to do so.

"Ugh, I wonder why Sils even bother to let you stay here. I don't see what could be so important to keep you, but I can tell it was personal." she mumbled, which I overheard.

"Speaking of Sils, what was it that you mention about... eggs" Ha! She stiffened with fear and anger at the same. "If my memory serves me right, and I know that it never fails me, you wanted me to not eat your eggs."

"...Just what are you implying here, Toto~." she drawled out my 'nickname' in order to bait me... didn't work.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to mention that there aren't any eggs around here... unless you plan to have any." She growled at me, again. "Of course, there was very important steps in order for a certain... individual, not naming anyone here, to have eggs. First, there must be female... and a male of the same 'species' for this to happen.

"Cerato." she growled again.

"Now, for example, you and Sils are the same species and, therefore, it is possible for two any offspring that you could expect from- !"

"Grrraaaar!" she snapped at me, and she was dangerously close to me. "If I hear one more word out of your mouth, I tear your guts out and shove them down your throat."

"Pfft, come on, Starfangs. I was just jesting." I chuckled at her threat. "Whatever business between you and Silverwings have, it's not my business. I was just curious. That's all."

"If you ever tell any of this idiotic ideas to Silverwings, I will end you." Then she made her way back to her spot and tried to sleep, albeit in a haughty way.

I smiled at how sensitive she is. She and Silverwings would make a great couple... All it takes is just a 'push' *Smiles evilly*.

Then I smelled a familiar scent and so did Starfangs. I could've sworn she smiled in relief, but she noticed me staring and turned back to her natural frown.

* * *

{Starfangs POV}

He's back! I mean... he's back, great, now I can get some rest from this idiot. Ugh, I swear he does this to torment me. Silverwings, I mean. Raaargghhh! Why does he have to let this monster- ! Wait, I smell... blood! Silverwings blood!

Me and Cerato immediately stood up and went out to see our friend. As we stood outside of the cave, we saw Silverwings flying toward us, heavily wounded. How? Why is he hurt? I saved those questions as he came to land beside us.

"Sils!" cried Cerato. "What happened?!"

"... Not now, Cerato." Silverwings replied, dejectedly. I was surprised at his tone, but what he said next surprised me even more. "I-... We had a long day."

We? I turned and saw a figure resting on Silverwings' back. It... was a Zinogre! What's a Zinogre doing on his back?! No, it wasn't just a Zinogre, but a baby Stygian Zinogre! What's a baby Stygian Zinogre doing on Silverwings' back?!

"Hey, what's that doing on your back?!" Cerato voiced my question.

"It's... it's complicated, okay." he replied in a sad voice.

"Well, if it's dinner, then- !"

"NO! She is not to be harmed!" he roared into Cerato's face. Both me and Cerato were shocked at his response. "If any of you harm her, I won't forgive you."

... "Hmmmm..." The Zinogre moaned and all of us turned to her. "...Mother. *Sniff* I'm sorry." she said in her sleep. What? Mother?

Silverwings looked even more sadder than when he arrived. He carried the young one in and gently laid her down alongside him. He draped his wings over her, and she soon slept.

"Starfangs, Do we still have any of those liquid potions." he asked me.

"Um, maybe... I go look." I sough out for the humans that attacked us stuff and, luckily, there was still some it left. I brought the lump of skin that wraps up the liquid to him and he set to work. Cerato looked confused but he wasn't anymore when Silverwings chewed off the tip and dunked it in his mouth. Then he used the liquid on his tongue and applied it to her eye... her eye!?

Her eye was damaged, and I thought Silverwings little trick could help... It didn't. It stayed wounded, but it cleaned out the bloods and skin damages. Silverwings had this look of regret and sorrow that made me want to comfort him... What must have happened for the Silver Rathalos to be this down?

"Starfangs, if it is too much for me to ask... can she stay with us?" He said with pleading eyes that made me said: "Yes".

He smiled at me, then turned back to little one. I came over to him and lay beside the Zinogre, bathing her with my tongue to smooth out her fur. "Thanks, Starfangs."

"Remember," I said. "You don't say that unless you mean it."

"Right... Toto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go hunting." Silverwings said standing up.

"We?! Who said anything about we? Look at you! You're a mess!" He said pointing at Silverwings, who looked confusedly at his wounds.

"They are not so bad."

"Not so bad?! No, no. Sil, you're staying here. I'll do the hunting." Silverwings tried to protest, but Cerato gave him a glare that shut him up. "You: rest. Me: hunt." With that said, he took out of the cave and went hunting.

Both me and Silverwings were alone with the infant zinogre, and a question nagged at me for now.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"... Redclaw." He said.

Redclaw... It suit her. The true question is: Now what? What do we do next?

* * *

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for the slow update.**

 **Now, with that said and done, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Please spread the word and invite as many friends into this, okay/**

 **Announcement: Okay, this idea has been stuck with me for a while. What do you guys think about League of Legends? How would you feel if you get to create your own OC in our own League and battle the crap out of each other? Let me know in the review.**

 **Until then, see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**

 **(Therapist- Patients starts to make trivial announcement with idiotic end signs. Need to treat with extreme prejudice.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys I'm back. I've been busy, so sorry for the slow update. I am about to graduate in May 6th, so things are getting hectic. I can be finally free! Damn, I can't wait. So, yeah, things would be slow for now, until I get things sorted out. But, like I said, I ain't giving up on this and the other story I am working on.**

 **Now, establishing communication!**

 **D: Okay, D. You're getting somewhere with this... Yes, I believe you have present to me an epiphpy... an epiphity... An epiphany - Nailed it! - about this Tarzan idea. Yes, this... I can see, clearly. The whole thing just went and flashed right in front of me just like a firework- *Katy Perry-Firework! play in the background* (Turn that off!) *Mute*... Now where where we? Oh, yes! The Tarzan/princess thing, it could worked. But I'm leaning just to the princess idea more. If you have any idea, let me know.**

 **13: All right! So, you are not a single man, huh? *Sighs in jealousy* You're so lucky :(. By the way, is Redclaw any good now? Let me know, okay. *KS looks into the crowd and saw evil-eyed audience*... Uh, oh.**

 **Gofusion: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa... Did you try to convince people to read my story? Man, I didn't know it was that good for you guys! Huh, so what they say, hmmm? Did they like it? If they don't, I don't blame them- but can they at least put that on the comment to flame me, please? Besides that, don't sweat it man; people have different taste in stories, okay. If they hate, they hate it- what am I to do? Nothing, all right. So, calm your tits, man... if you have tits, that is. Kidding! Just relax, okay? Don't sweat the haters, leave that to me.**

 **Hyep: Okay, okay. Hyeo, it seems like you doubt me. Well, doubt no more :) ! Now, like I said before, I ain't giving up on this. If I were to give up on your scene, it makes me a hypocrite. If there are things I hate most in life, liars and hypocrite is one of them. I ain't gonna let your character go unless you say so. Alright? Alright, good. Now, prepare your diapers, man, 'cause we gonna get your character in here. That's right, Hyeo. The fight is... about to... begin!**

 **Now, before I go on, I must address a new talker in the show. *Audience gasps! Then cheers!***

 **Arlie9: Welcome to the family, feel free to contribute if you want. Now, I'm glad you feel that way now. Because I wanted to also introduced the other side of the species in all this monster hunter thing. I just felt bad that they are regarded as monsters, not animals. Hmmm, glad this story is working. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Right, let's start the show!**

* * *

{Redclaw's POV}

The sun. The beautiful, burning circle has risen in the horizon. Mother used to tell me story of how the sun was made... but that was years ago. Ever since the attack, which killed Mother, I was beyond shock. The world isn't the same for me, but it isn't always a bad thing. Mother is up there, in heaven, or wherever that is. I hope she does see me from up there. But, now, I live with my new family.

Speaking of which, I must go wake them up now!

I head back into the cave, which became familiar to me over the years. I still remember being scared when I found myself tuck underneath a Rathians wings, safe and comfy, I might add. Heh, I remember Pa, the new name for the Silver Rathalos that saved me, trying to calm me down from the shock I experienced. Yep, what a day that was.

I head to the deeper end and saw three forms sleeping together.

Two of them were Wyverns; those two were my new parents, Silverwings and Rathalos, Aka" Pa and Ma. It was weird for them to be parents for me, since I was a different species altogether. Yet, convinced by the Rathalos, I was adopted under their care. Starfangs was not happy about, though; but she soon accepted the idea later on.

I still don't understand why she turns into a new shade of pink when Pa or I calls her Ma. Must be a grown up thing.

The other one is my... dear uncle, Cerato. At first he scares me, but now he annoys me. I understood why Starfangs dislike him a long time ago, but he has his perks like he can be very funny and entertaining when he is. His skull-like head must represent how fierce-some he is, but underneath... he's a jerk. And I love him like that. He is also responsible for teaching me the ways of combat, which, I admit, was cool for me.

As I looked in annoyance at the three sleeping lazy-heads, I frowned and made my way towards them.

"Pa!" I called, pressing my paw against his head, nudging him. "Pa, come on. Ya gotta get up, Pa!"

He yawned as he lift his head. "Ahhhh. Wh-what? Huh- ?" he said, blinking confusingly in every direction.

"Wake up, Pa. It's already morning." I giggled at his funny expression.

"Oh, yeah." he replied, tiredly. "How about... *Yawn*... five more minutes." he lowered his head, going back to sleep.

"No! Ger up, Pa! it's already morning. The sun has risen." I nudged him even more. Seeing him passed out, I moved on to Starfangs. "Ma. Ma. Ma!"

She snorted as she woke up, but when she saw me she frowned before going to laying her head down. "Redclaw, not now!" she growled.

"But, Ma!" I cried. "I wanna go hunting! Today, one of you was supposed to teach me to hunt!"

"Redclaw, we're all a bit tired today." she said, while laying down. "How about you go to bed?"

"How about you guys teach me how to hunt?"

"*Sigh* I blame Silverwings for this." she mumbled.

"What did I do!" Pa mumbled in his sleep, also.

"It's your fault that she's all excited today!" she growled, closing her eyes.

Pa drew his neck over hers, unknowingly, as he replied. "What am I to do?"

"Kill it, so it won't make anymore noise." Cerato's voice whined from the other end. "Then peace shall reign over our sleeps." I charged and heat-butted him in anger, he only chuckled as he rubs my head with his claw-hands. "I was just joking, Red. No need to get your tail in a twist." He chuckled as he stood up on all fours; he could stand on two but he only does when he is about to fight, or so he says.

"My name is Redclaw. I don't understand on why you keep using that nickname." I grouched.

"Hey! Nickname is a way I present my friendship with the people I name, like Silverwings is called Sil, and you I called Red."

"...What about Starfangs? What's her nickname?" I asked, trodding over to the sleeping parents.

"Well, I thought I'd call her Starshine- ."

"As if!" Ma cut in, growling with her eyes closed.

"-But, as you can see, she has a lack of a star-like quality." he finished his sentence. "Well, are you guys gonna sleep all day!"

... No answers from the two.

"All right, that settles it, then." he said, evil-like. Uh,oh. Uncle Cerato doesn't sound like that unless he plans trouble. Big trouble! "I guess I'l take the little one to hunt then?"

Both Ma and Pa, grumbled in agreement. This is not gonna end well.

"All right, then." Cerato said. "Red and I will go take hunting lesson, while you two cuddle as you already are."

I looked and saw that Ma's eye went wide, then it roamed over to Pa's sleeping head that hangs over hers. Next thing I know, she scrambled away from him, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Silverwings!" she cried.

Pa was still dazed by unexpected wake up call. He shook his head and frowned at Ma. "What was that for?!"

"What... are... you doing... on my side of the den?" Ma said with every venom she utter into those syllables.

Pa looked confused. "What?! no, I'm not! I'm on my...- " his eyes registered on where he was, which was not on his side of the den. "-side of the... um, yeah." he said awkwardly.

Then, ensued one of the most violent argument I have ever seen - well, that and among others.

"Come on, Red." Cerato whispered, walking out of the cave with me following him. "We'll, wait for them to cool down outside."

I still didn't understand on why they were arguing in the first place, and why Cerato is smiling more than usual. Ugh, grown ups. I never understand them.

* * *

{Silverwings POV}

I just had my tail chewed off by Starfangs, not literally.

It wasn't my fault!... Okay, it was. I don't what to say anymore. I don't remember ever crawling to her side of the cave.

"Pa?" a voiced drew me away from my thoughts, and that voice belongs to Redcalw. "Ya okay?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, nothing to worry about." she didn't looked convinced. "All right, I'm not fine. Satisfied that I'm suffering?" I asked as we kept following Cerato into the woods to start Redclaw's training.

"Not really." she said in good humor, which made me smile also. "But what was the argument all about?"

"Um... you'll know when you grow up." I said, nuzzling to her. "Now, let's catch up Toto. Seems like he found something." She looked to where I was looking, and we both saw Toto standing by a clearing in the woods. We both walked up to him, and saw that he has found tracks, remnants of it.

"Okay, kiddo." he announced. "You may have the honors of leading us on our hunts." he waved his arms to the trails, slightly bowing in mockery.

But Redclaw stood where she was, uncertainty was plain on her muzzle. She looked at the trails then towards me and Toto. "Wha- what happens if I fail?"

"What?!" Toto cried, a bit too much, I think. "What happens when you fail? You?! Why, that'll happen when I die."

She cringed. Toto you're not helping.

"Um, wait! I didn't mean it like that. I-I, um- ." he tried to salvage the situation, but he's only making this worse. "Not really die, eh, kiddo. I meant, um, you're not gonna fail, kiddo ."

I shook my head exasperatingly. "Cerato!" he turned to me. "Shut... your mouth." he complied, gladly. I turned to Redclaw, smiling sweetly as I can. "Hey, Redclaw. It really doesn't matter if you fail. Its better to fail than to always be successful."

"...Why?" she asked, innocently.

"We learn better from our failure than our success. It builds character, improves attitude, and it makes anyone smarter by the end of the day."

"Exactly!" cried Cerato. I glared at him and he shut his mouth again. "Uh, okay." he said, walking away, as if interested on the trees all of a sudden.

"Now, Redclaw, I believe that you can do this." I said to her. "If you succeed or not, I'm still proud, no matter what."

Redclaw nodded in understanding, smiling so sweetly and happy. She took a deep breath and, setting a determine look with her one eye, she started to track the trails. Me and Cerato followed behind, both of us smiling at her.

"Ya think she can do it?" Cerato asked me as we walked distantly behind her, giving her room to do her training.

"Hey, if I can do it, so can she." I replied.

"Ya said like as if you've just started hunting." he joked at me, but I was getting nervous on what he said. His point was not far off. I've just started hunting... as a monster, but it couldn't be different then how I learn hunting as a human; it turns out, I was right, but with wings, fire-breath and teeth - lots of it.

* * *

{Redclaw POV}

I managed to track down where the trail went, following it with determination. I had to double back to make sure I didn't followed a fake trail. Aptonoth are that annoyingly smart, even if they don't seemed that way. Ugh, they had me fooled a bit when I tracked a split trail that leads far away from the original trail. The double leads back to original eventually, but it was meant to be washed away from the rain and lakes they crossed.

Clearly my day just got started. Next, I had try regain the lost trail which took up more of our time then expected. I can't let Pa down. No, I can't - I mustn't! I- ... Huh?

"Pa!" I called out. He came besides me, his face in worry. I pointed to the trail... that leads to the shore of a big... lake? Whatever it was, it was huge for a lake. "That's a big puddle." I commented.

"No, that's more than a puddle." he said, his expression was mysteriously nostalgic. "That right there, Redclaw, is the sea."

"The sea?" I asked, confused.

"Heh, yep, little one. That is the sea." he nodded pointedly to the big water. "Used to remember having great adventures over those waters."

"Whoa, hold up." Cerato cried, waving one of his arm, as if to catch Pa's attention. "You had adventures over that?" he pointed to the sea.

"Um, yeah."

"Now, that's a story you're gonna have to spill."

Pa chuckled. "Maybe another time."

I looked down to look at the sea, but, instead, I saw something else. "Pa, look!" They both turned to where I was looking at; it was a carcass of a monster. The thing was killed by the shore of the sea. Its blood was seeping into the waters painting it red.

We all went closed it, inspecting it. Pa went closer while we hanged back. He observed the creatures body, sniffing it, than wander around it to see better. The monster was big, a bit bigger than Pa. It had two big horns on its head that extended forward than backward. It had huge armored plates on it back, but underneath it was all but scaly flesh.

"Its a Ceadeus." Pa announced. "One of the great monsters of the sea."

"Well, I'm starting to beg to differ." Uncle Cerato said, walking up to Pa. I was about to follow but Uncle's look say otherwise before he stand beside Pa. "What could have killed it?"

"... I don't know. Whatever it was, it seems to be powerful than this." Pa said, gesturing with his wings to the dead carcass. "But why would it leave behind such a kill?"

"Now, that's the real question we should be asking, Sil." Uncle's eyes began to search the area. "The kill is still fresh."

"Maybe it's too wounded to finish its kill." I suggested, but Uncle only shook his head.

"It manages to eat a whole gut, save for the head and limbs."

"It is like as if it intended to leave behind the leftovers." Pa said, turning his back to the waters. "It is as if it intended to bait something her- ."

"Sil!" Uncle pushed Pa out of the way just as the water burst and spewed a monster from out of it. The creature landed on Cerato, roaring loudly I had to cover my ears.

Then, Cerato pushed it off expertly, sending it flying against a rock. It stood up and shook off the sands from its body. It glared murder at Cerato and roared, again. Uncle responded with a roar as loud as the enemy before him. They both circled each other, sizing up one another.

Pa was about to step in to help, but Uncle growled in anger at him, telling Pa to stay out of it.

* * *

 **I couldn't help it. I gotta do this.**

 **Round 1.**

 **Fight!**

* * *

They both charged head-on against each other. Uncle swiped at it, but it dodged underneath the strike then tackled Cerato. Cerato did a quick roll to stand on his tow feet. The monster charged again, but Cerato leaped over the tackle and stun it with his claw. The creature swayed in a daze. Uncle took this moment to attack, but it recovered quickly and used its tail to slap Cerato's muzzle.

They distanced each other to recover the blow they had received from one another. Cerato looked just as fierce-some as his foe, both snarling with bared fangs. I was reminded of how Starfangs looked like when she was angry, but this ones was more scarier than hers.

The Monster was bipedal, it had a long snout. It had a hungry look about it, and its scale was more fish-like than like how Pa's scale looks like. It was a bit more taller than Cerato, but it didn't seems to intimidate Uncle, at all. It has three fingers, long limbs, and a long tail with fins at the end of it.

Then they charged again. Cerato clubbed his claws at the neck of the monster. It stumbled by the attack but its foe, then it leaped from the second swipe and impacted its hindlegs against Uncle's side. Uncle had to flip-back to avoid crashing on his back with his front exposed to another attack. The creature lunged at Cerato, but he summersaulted and his foot impacted against the chin of the creature. The creature flew back and crashed against the same rock from before.

It stood up, wiping away the blood dripping from its chin and mouth. Must have bit its tongue. Cerato then did a some sort of dance, he was hopping on his feet, lightly bouncing on his toe. He smiled, taunting his enemy.

It ticked off the monster that it charged at Cerato. Just as it leaped to bite him, Cerato jumped higher than the monster, his tail glowing abnormally. Just Uncle landed, he whipped his tail and a fire ball shot out. *Bam!* The fiery ball exploded against the monster's back, sending it flying back into the water.

I cheered as Uncle came walking to us, smiling in triumph.

* * *

 **Cerato win!**

* * *

Just as Uncle walked to us, we all heard something sizzling nearby. Then a flash of electricity erupted from the water, it struck Cerato from behind, sending him flying to the same rock that the monster from before. Me and Pa were shock, then we looked to where that bolt came from and saw the monster was floating with electric tendrils surrounding it.

It smirked at Cerato before diving under water.

* * *

 **Round 2.**

 **Fight!**

* * *

Uncle was beyond angry at the surprise attack. He roared, then he dived into the water before we could stop him. We couldn't see what was goinh on underwater, but flashes of light, big explosion tells us what exactly is going on down there.

Then the water exploded and two forms were thrown out of it. It was Uncle Cerato and the creature! But Cerato's body was basically tossed out and he crashed against the same rock from before, while it landed gracefully on the sands. Uncle lay wounded, his body was riddled with injuries, even smoke was coming off of him. The creature came near him, his jaw opened to bite Uncle.

I was about to cry out in fear, but I suddenly cheered when Pa stepped in - or more like flew in. He landed between the two, facing the creature. It was surprised for a while at this display, but it growled again, this time at Pa.

* * *

 **Silverwings has joined.**

 **Fight!**

* * *

Pa flew up to avoid the enemy's swipe. He lashed out with his tail, dancing in the air. Pa's tail caught the monster's side-head, making it crouched in pain. It roared at Pa as it leaped to attack him, but Pa was too fast for it; he banked to the left then dived-charge at the monster open's back.

They both crashed while Pa was on top. Pa was about to finish off the beast, but it rolled, which made Pa roll onto his back. The monster was facing up while Pa was under it; it slammed down with his back repeatedly, intending to crush Pa. Pa heaved it off, then took flight so he could be in his element. He breath fire - raining fire - upon his foe. The creature was less affected by it, but it manage to force him back.

It seems to be in trouble now. Pa is about to win! Wait...what?

It began to glow, then it unleash a bolt of electricity at Pa, but he was ready for it. Pa leaned away from the attack then he swooped around and used his claws to grip onto its limbs and drag it to the sea. He flew high with his load, then dived. He was coming down in high speed, while the monster was being dragged. When he was about reach the water, he let go of the monster as he spread his wings to slow his descend. The monster didn't have any wings so it crashed into the water with a - .

*Splash!*

Yes! Pa won! He did it! But he was still hovering over where he dropped the monster, as if he was making sure it was dead. Then Pa flapped his wing toward where we were.

*Crash!*

The monster came out of the water, jaws wide open. It snapped close over Pa's leg and dragged him down in the water.

"Pa!" I cried in fear. I was about to go in, too, but the water was disrupted when Pa came out gasping for breath.

He made his way to shore, dropping exhaustedly on the sandy floor. I was about to go to help him, but the water rose out out of the water, standing over Pa. it smirked in a way that seemed triumphant. It lowered its mouth to kill Pa- .

"NO!" I cried, again. I stepped in between Pa and the monster. The monster drew back in surprise, shock was shown on its face and I don't know why - but I don't care for the moment. "I won't let you hurt my Pa!"

The monster still stared at me.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me." I growl, drawing my anger as plain as possible.

"... What did you call him?" it asked.

"What?" I said in surprise. "What do you me- ?"

"I said, what did you call him?" it growled.

"..." I spoke nothing out of fear and confusion, all the anger gone.

"Answer me!"

"P-Pa! I called him Pa."

"...He's your father?" I nodded. "How?"

"W-well, he rescued me." I answered tentatively. "When I was younger, my Mother and I was in trouble with another Rathalos. It killed her, but he rescued me from it."

It frowned in confusion. "But you're not of the same species!"

"And yet they loved me as their own. Him, Starfangs, and Cerato accepted me as one of them. It didn't matter that I was different. The same goes for him." I pointed to Uncle who was trying to get up.

"It makes no sense! Why would they allow you to live with them?!" It cried - I should say he since he has male voice. It seems he gets matter every time I explain this.

"It was all his idea." I pointed to Pa who was watching the whole thing. "And he doesn't fully explains why."

"It somethings monsters wouldn't understand." Pa said, but I heard it the way he said it, which reminds me to ask him later. "Redclaw, stay behind me." I did just that. "Listen. We mean no harm to you. We were just hunting."

"And so was I." It growled at Pa. "At first I wanted to eat you all, but, now, I'm curious on why you took her and him in your folds."

"Pfft, none of your business." hissed Cerato. "Come on, Sil, let's take him." he walked towards the monster, but Pa held out his wings to block him.

"No, none of that." he said to Cerato, while his eyes were staring at the monster in front of us.

"Nope, let me at him." Cerato growled. "Hey, you! That was a cheap shot ya pulled there! With all the electrical-tricks and stuff. Let's settle this like professionals, huh?!" he tried to burst forward but Pa held him back.

"This one has a big mouth."

"Which would gladly fit to chew a fathead like yours!"

It growled at Uncle which he repay back the favor.

"Cerato!" Pa scolded, then he turned towards the creature. "Please, allow us to leave peacefully, and we won't trespass your territory."

"Actually, I want you to come back."

"Expecting round two?" Cerato cut in.

"Minus that one. He annoys me."

Tell me about it.

"Now, why would you want me to come back?" Pa asked.

"I want to know why you are different from other monsters."

"How am I different?"

"... Because you protect these two, but they are not of your species. The third one is different, yes?"

"No, she's a Rathian."

"Ah, I see."

"Why don't you come with us? You could join us while you wait for my explanation." Pa offered.

"No, I cannot. I have to stay where I am. My mate needs me to protect her and the hatchlings." He replied, looking out to where his family may be.

"It explains you attacking us." I said.

"Doesn't excuse you from it." Cerato grouched.

But the two continued on with their conversation.

"So, I'll meet you back. I promise this, at least." Pa said.

"Good." he nodded then he went to the carcass from before and dragged it into the waters .

"Wait!" I cried, drawing his attention. "What's your name?"

"... Maw. My name is Maw." He said, then disappeared from view behind rocks that poked out of the water.

* * *

We both went back to the den due to the male's condition. My first hunt was messed up. I don't know how Pa feels about this. Then he walked up beside me, head lowered to to my ear so he can whisper.

"Hey, you stood up for me." he said, as if sensing why I was sad. "That took guts, Redclaw. That makes me more proud of you than before." I smiled to him and walked a bit more cheerfully. I blinked happily with my one eye.

Just as we where walking, Uncle Cerato began to complain. "Okay, I don't get it. First, we where about fight for our lives, then we had a nice chat with the this Maw-thing. What was all that about."

Pa thought for a moment. "Hmmm, maybe he was just curious."

"Like hell he does! Next time we meet, I'm gonna blast his face off."

"You were defeated by him." Pa quipped.

"Hey, let's not forget that he was being unfair. He shot me in the back with lightning!"

"You shot him in the back with a fire ball first."

Both of them argued all the way home.

* * *

 **Silverwings lose.**

 **Maws win!**

* * *

 **Whew! That took a lot out of me.**

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed this one. Stay tune as we visit Maws family later on. Would they be part of the family?**

 **Who knows? But I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh, please. No, stop with the praises. You're making me blush. Oh ho ho... Go on.**

 **Hey, guys it's Killed Streak and I want to present to you another chapter. Yay! Now, there was a confusion going on with the last one and I want to clear it up. The reason I timeskip was because I wanted Redclaw to grow up already. You see, it's gonna take too much time for me to introduce your character and developed them, just so I can head back to the main topic... Kaleb/Silverwings and Starfangs, pr just Silverwings in general. Now, I don't mind your characters being there because it adds extra topic to entertain while I try to come up with a way for our... lovebirds to figure it out.**

 **Now, I'm gonna have to give this away: the reason why Silverwings haven't gotten with Starfangs was because he still has human psyche; you can't expect the man to just say "I have become overgrown flying lizard, so time to f*** the pink one." No, that's too early, but 3 or 5 years would be too late. That being said, let's head to the contributors.**

 **Establishing communication!**

 **Gofusion: Hey, tell your dad I said happy birthday for me, okay. Also, you're welcome.**

 **Hyeo128: I know you're surprised. You're welcome, by the way. Forgive me for giving your OC a mate but I can't have unnatural monster's roaming like a loner. Now, the reason why your character win was because he was on his element. Silverwings has no experiences in fighting around water, neither does Cerato. Also, can you give me the name of Maw'a species; Cerato is created - which remains unknown from who or what - so he's exempted from the species thing.**

 **Ddragon21: Okay, let's make this clear for you, man. In this story, we contribute OCs and monster OCs. In other words, you have to develop your character but it has to fit with the Monster Hunter franchise. Now, D, about the human idea, can you come with the details for the princess thing? Please? Thanks, man.**

 **Organization 13 is the best: Thanks, man. Okay, I'll try to fit that in this chapter.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

{Starfangs POV}

"Ma!" a voice called from the entrance of the den. "Ma! Ma!" It was Redclaw.

"Reclaw?" I cried out of worry. I made my way to the entrance and found her staring... at herself. _What?_ I mean, yeah, I've seen weird things but I was hoping Redclaw would be a bit normal compared to... them. _Ugh._

"Redclaw, what are you doing?" I asked her, making my way to her.

"Ma, look!" she shouted excitedly. "I have a bug on my fur!" she nodded to indicate to the thing she said on her fur. "Its a Fulgurbug!"

The only response I gave was "Uuuuuuh, that's... great?" I said with a forced smile.

Redclaw smiled her innocent smile and ran off into the den - probably to tell Silverwings. I followed behind her, lost in my thoughts on how I became a mother for Redclaw. It was a surprising thing to be announced a mother for a youngling, especially one from a different species. Yeah, I didn't know how to react to that when Silverwings, by default, named me mother for Redclaw when he wanted her to be part of the family.

I broke my train of thought when I arrived where the rest was; Silverwings was laying besides Cerato, recovering from their injuries they suffered when they encountered that monster out there. The one they said that was nearby the beach, which was just off my - and Silverwings' - marker by a few tail-lengths. _He's safe for now, whoever he is._

"Pa, I have a Fulgurbug! Here, look!" she squealed in excitement as she showed her side. "See!"

"Hey, that's great!" Silverwings exclaimed. "That means you're growing up already!"

"Uhh," Cerato was confused as I was about this whole bug thing. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" he looked to my direction, but I shrugged at him as a response.

"Fulgurbugs helps Stygian Zinorges - that's Redclaw as an example - produce a lightning ability for offensive attacks or defensive." Silverwings explained. "Now, all Redclaw has to do now is feed them dragonfell berries to make them more efficient in emitting electricity."

... You can see the whole surprise that was plastered in my face and Cerato's as how perfectly knowledgeable Silverwing was about that bug. _Just... how in the hell did he know?_

Cerato voiced this when he said, "How did you know this?"

Silverwings face went pale for a moment, yeah, I noticed that, "Um, c-common knowledge." he said weakly. "Everybody knows this, since Zinogres are on of the fierce monsters in the world."

...I'm not convinced. He's hiding something. So I decided to push it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Um, y-yeah." he replied, nervously. I stared deep into his eyes, and managed to sense his hesitation; he's lying. "Um, Cerato. I think it is time for us to pay a promised visit for our friend back at the beach." he said, avoiding the situation while he walked out to the entrance.

"Friend?! *Blows raspberries!* More like arch-nemesis!" I swear, Cerato's a great example around Redclaw for some reason. "That last fight, pfftt, he cheated!"

"How did he cheated?" I asked, casually. "Sounds like he's a devious type when you described him."

"Oh, he cheated all right. He... um, yeah, he... uh."

 _Uncle of the year._ I thought in my mind, as I shook my head in exasperation. "The least you could do, Cerato, is to spare yourself the humility by shutting up." I said, walkng over to Redcalw who was still admiring her... bug.

"Hey, the least you could do is prepare yourself for... mating season." he grinned viciously, folding his claws together.

"W-what?!" I cried. _How- ?_

"Hey, it's spring, isn't it?" he said in is most smug tone he could muster. I turned to where Silverwings is and, to my relief, he was at the entrance stretching his wings. "I can't guess if he has good control over his urges or he is a good at covering it up. Silverwings is indeed a mystery."

"Urges?! What urges?" I asked.

"Come on, Starfangs. Don't tell me you have gotten stupid over the years, have you?" he coyly asked, smiling wider than before.

"I blame the company I associate with," I snorted in reply. "They give me the headaches, and horn aches." Yeah, the being caused by me repeatedly smashing my head against the wall whenever some of their nonsense pops up - and, yes, I'm referring to the idiots that is Cerato and Silverwings.

Cerato snorted mildly. "Come on, Starfangs. You know that mating season will come, the heat is about to set in, and your self-control would be irrelevant against the _U_ _rge._ "

"Well, ain't you the experts in all things."

"Every being has these, except for me."

"Then, how do you know about it?" I asked, mildly glaring at him.

"... Common knowledge." he smirked as he replied. "I wish you luck."

"Luck?! Luck for what?" I said.

"Getting your mate."

"Who says I would want Silverwings for a mate?" I scolded.

"Well, I didn't say anything about Silverwings as your mate." he said, smiling coyly as he walked out to meet up with Silverwings.

 _I couldn't believe I fell for that!_ I silently raged as they left. I had the sudden impulse to kill something, but a presence was nearby me. I looked down and saw Redclaw by me- _Redclaw!_

"Hey, Ma." she smiled up at me.

"R-Redclaw! H-how long have you been here?" I asked, worry laced my entire word.

"Oh, ever since." again she smiled.

"Oh, o-okay." I'm failing at being calm around her for some reason.

"Hey, Ma?"

I looked even more hesitant when start she to asked me. "Yes."

"What's mating season?"

Immediately, I paled at her question. I panicked and grab her into a hug within my wings. I was hugging her for reassurance, and many more as I began to cry out, "Redclaw, please, please, PLEASE don't mention this to Silverwings on whatever you just heard. Please, I beg you!"

"Ma- !"

"Please don't utter single vowel about anything you just heard, okay?" I raked my claws over her fur as to pet her. I was Really freaking out.

"Ma-!"

"I don't know how I'm gonna live this down when- ."

"Ma!" Redclaw screamed through my wings. "Need... to breath!"

"What- Oh, sorry!" I let her go, and she shook her fur as if to shake off the experience. "Redclaw, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said with a smile. "And don't worry, I won't tell Pa about what I heard."

"And also to forget that you even heard of it!" I literally panicked.

"Yes, Ma. Sheesh." she snorted. "If it makes you fell better, we'll pinky promise." she said, holding up her paw with her pinky-claw extended.

 _What?_ "Excuse me, pinky promise?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's when we make a promise with our pinky claw and never, ever broke the promise." she said, smiling sweetly. I don't know how this works, but desparation made me just humor the young Zinogre. I extended my pinky-claw and hooked it with hers - I still thought it was weird.

"So, that's it?"

"Yep, that's it."

"...*Sigh!* you've been hanging out with Silverwings for too long. come on, off to bed."

"But, Ma!"

" _But, Ma_ \- nothing. Come on. It's your nap-time." Me and Redclaw went further into the den, snuggling up as we went to sleep.

* * *

{Silverwings POV}

Me and Cerato, as promised, went back to visit Maw back at the beach. When we arrived, he was already waiting, albeit impatiently. It didn't start off well when Cerato demanded for a rematch, pressing his forehead against Maw's.

As you can guess, I had to step between them both. *Sigh* Yep, I can tell these guys would be the bane of me.

"How's about it, huh? Come on, rematch. I dare you!" Cerato growled.

Maw seemed pretty calm about it, but his voice says other wise, "Pfft, I rather deal with a pink-skins rather than you."

Pink-skins? Oh, the humans. Right.

"Please. Don't mention those bunch of rejects that tried to kill me."

"Don't forget that I saved you from them." I said my share into the conversation, which earned a look from Maw and a indignant one from Cerato.

"You saved him from the pink-skins?" Maw asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I replied. "If it wasn't for me, he would be skinned and eaten by the pink-skins." that sounded weird for me, _p_ _ink-skins?_

"... Why?" Maw asked, clearly confused.

"Well, why did you spared us?" I asked in reply. "You could have killed us but you let us go. What for?"

"I was curious at your... choice of company." he said, looking straight at Cerato when he said "company", which he returned the favor with his tongue sticking out.

"Well, I tell you this but I hope you won't have to find out what it means." I began to say, causing both of them to look at me surprised. "I am, as I was called, a traitor. I sympathize with the enemy, all because I felt no hate, no anger, but understanding to them. This was looked down upon, but I was am among others who felt the same way."

I looked at them, and they me, but they were being more curious to what I said while I was looking at them in sadness.

"If it was looked down upon, why did you do it? Was it to spite your kinds?" Maw asked.

"Yeah, you never made it clear on how you Rathalos work." Cerato added his share.

"Hmmm, let's just keep it between us, okay? I am not what you think, but I want you to consider me a friend."

"Friend?!" Maw said in surprise. "Why?"

"Why not?" I replied, smiling at him.

"Hey, at this rate, we'll be making friends to the prey." Cerato huffed, albeit harmlessly.

"*Chuckle* Toto, there are times when I dreamed that would happen." I said to him, then I turned to Maw as I spoke. "Life is full of death, Maw, but it doesn't always have to be out of hate or anger... Necessity is what drives us, but hate consumes us in a very bad way. I like to understand the things as they are, what they do, and why they do it."

"So... you befriend and adopt him and the Zinogre just out of understanding?" Maw asked. Cerato caught up on Maw's question and looked at me the same way.

"Yes, all because I understand them more than they think they do." I said, solemnly staring into the horizon of the water. "With that said, I guess I answered your question, right?"

"Yes, indeed, but your still haven't explain on how you do 'understand' us." Cerato said instead - referring to him and Redclaw.

"I agree with him - but that's something that I don't enjoy doing again." Maw growled, though not at me.

"Same here, flippers." Cerato sneered back at him.

I knew what I said could have revealed what I truly am, but it was the best way to vent it out. I wanted to keep up this hinting thing because I am sick of carrying this secret. I wanted them to view humans not with hate, but, then again, their view on us still moot that from making us, although it was a good try.

"Over the years you have been with me, Cerato," I began to say. "What do you think of me?"

"... Um, strange." he replied.

I nodded before turning to Maw and asked, "What about you?"

"Same, really." Maw did a shrug with his shoulder since he - and Cerato, too - is a bipedal-type monster.

I smiled in response to their comments. "Well, get used to it, cause that's who I am."

"Huh, exactly the type personality to adopt other species into their folds." Cerato commented. "I can imagine the weirdness of the family."

"Reference to you, Cerato." I joked before something dawned on me. "Maw, you said you have a family, right?"

"Yes, my mate is preparing to hatch the younglings. Why?"

"Well, I haven't met them, yet."

Maw tensed up immediately, but it was understandable. "Why do you want to meet them?"

"I just want to. You get hear about my family, but what about yours?" he glared at me threateningly. "I won't be of any harm to them, I swear... You have my word."

... *Tensed silence*

"Wait here," he only said, as he swam off into the waters.

Cerato and I waited for what seemed like hours before we saw two figures appear out of the water; one of them was Maws, and the other looked like him but a bit more shorter, also had a lighter-purple - violet color. That must be his mate.

Both of them changed forms as they came on land, but his mate stood far off while Maws came a bit closer but guardedly.

"So, that's her?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, looking more tensed than usual. Maybe because he thinks I'm a threat to his mate, and so does she.

"Greetings!" I called out to her. She only regarded me coldly, baring her fangs at me and Cerato. "I mean no harm to you."

"A likely intention." she snarled sarcastically.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Coraltail." she replied.

"... How many eggs do you have?" I asked.

They both tensed up which made Cerato preparing for trouble when he crouched for combat. I waved my wings and he relaxed, albeit reluctantly.

"Why do you ask?!" Maw's made asked.

I smiled as calmly as possible, and reassuring as I can. "I just want to know." they both looked at me, calculatingly. I'm starting to think that the truce was short-lived.

"12. We have 12 eggs about to hatch." Coraltail answered reluctantly.

"Well, I like to congratulate you two." I bowed my head slightly, earning a suprise expression form both of them. I raised my head up and continued my smile. "Well, Maw's, from now on, I can promise you that you and your family will have a friend in me. As long as I am around, I will protect you two and your young ones. If you need anything, anything at all, I will gladly help you. That's a promise."

They both stood dumbfounded - Cerato included.

"This area is open for you to explore. I will bear you no ill will if I see you I promise to give you much space needed for you to be comfortable." I waited for them to respond, but their jaws were too agape to function properly.

Finally, Maw spoke. "Why?" his eyes voice were what can be described astounded.

"... consider it an understanding that we both have." I nodded in farewell as I walked away. Cerato followed behind, but his silence was not unnoticed. "Yes, Toto?"

"...What are you gonna tell Starfangs about this?"

"Same way as I have always done, Cerato: smile like an idiot and expect my tail to get chewed off." I replied.

"Oi-vey. I'm gonna have to stay out of this one. It's like you planned your death this way." We both laughed and returned home. As I said, expecting my tailed chewed right off when we told Starfangs the bad news.

* * *

 **Whew, done.**

 **Hey, guys, hope you enjoyed this please leave a review if you do, and if you don't, don't be shy to say it out loud.**

 **Announcement: I am planning on having a series posted up which I like to call "Survive the Harem!" The title sums it up, but the suspense I have planned is annoying as thriilers (Kinda). Anyway, I need your help on this, cause I planned this series to be short chapter, but the adventures could span out to different types of category we could explore.  
Like Animes, for example; I like this series to be based of opened world area where the harem could varies, but they won't be any sex... okay there might be. But, like the title implies, I wanted it to be about OC characters surviving harem at a area-wide scale. Maybe even global.  
So, suggestion would be helpful. Please. *Huge puppy eyes***

 **Anyway, until then, I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	15. Announcement!

**Hey, guys, what's up?**

 **Anyway, this is not an update but I have an announcement that I will be late to post a new chapter because I am planning to rest for a week. Seriously, I am just chilling at a hotel as a gift for my graduation. But it is tiring here, I can barely sleep due to homesickness. when I get home, which is in two days, I am gonna sleep for a week.**

 **Anyway, can you guys try to contact me? I can't seem to leave you guys out of all the fun. If I were you, I take this moment to give me any ideas you would recommend for the story now. Try to take advantage of my rest to prepare me some good stuff for future chapters, okay?**

 **Well, see ya later!**

 **Peace!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys I'm back!... no applause... fine then.**

 **Hey, this is Killed streak, back to give you guys another chapter of the I am a Rathalos story. So, since my graduation ended I've been feeling... I don't know how to describe it, but it doesn't involve me crying at the graduation, that's for sure. No, I didn't cry at all - everyone did but not me for some reason. I know. weird.**

 **Enough about me, how are you guys holding up, hmm? *Checking reviews***

 **Whoa! Establishing communication!**

 **Ddragon21: Hmm, it could work. The princess-Tarzan could actually work. The others might disagree at first, but it'll work. Good job. And for the hunter POV, could you provide some OCs that might I could use. I'm gonna use them for comical effect. Yay!**

 **TheyTookMyUsername: Lol, you got that right. And welcome to the family! Hope you enjoy your stay. And to answer your question, the last chapter introduced that mating season is coming up. In this chapter, it will be introduced pre-mating season. Let's hope Silverwings has what it takes to make it through.**

 **YoMomma: Hey, thanks. I-*sniff, crying tears* that's so nice of you. Aw, who I am kiddin'? Welcome to the family!**

 **Hyeo128: I was asking you to name its species. The name for the whole entirety of Maw's species.**

 **Organization13: Yeah, that'll work. I'll do my researches to double check.**

 **Yoshisman8: Welcome to the family! And to reply to your review... I couldn't help it! *Puppy eyes* Heh, really couldn't help it. Sorry. I'll try harder to avoid**

 **Who Am I:... O...M...G! It's you! Welcome to the Family, Man! Hey, guys, I want you guys to meet my Pal, Best Friend, My cousin! It's great to hear from ya. Things have been slow lately. Stories are not the same without ya. Hey, hurry up, let's make some stories! I got one one Dragon Age. It just dying to meet you. BTW, Eat Cahk!... couldn't help it, dude. Payback.**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the Show!**

* * *

{Silvering's POV}

"Hey, where are we going again?" I asked Starfangs as we were currently flying towards... wherever we are going..

"We are going to establish some..." she hesitated, which got me suspicious since this morning. "Business with the neighboring territory."

"We could do that?" I said, clearly confused. "But I thought- ."

"Look. In mati-...err, a certain time, all of the Rathalos and Rathians gather to establish grounds." she explained, slowing her flight so we could side by side. "We do this to make sure we don't transgress anyone's territory but only for that certain events."

"Oh, so it's like a meeting or something."

"... Yeah, like a meeting."

"So, what is the specific event that has every one our kinds to participate." I asked, but Starfangs looked hesitant to answer.

"Um, we're gonna be late. Try to keep up!" just like that, she flew off in hurry.

"Hey, wait up!" I called as I try to match her speed. I may have learned how to fly, but I was no match against Starfangs when it comes to speed. I flapped hard against the air in attempt to catch up. "Ugh, Rathians." I muttered.

* * *

{Starfangs POV}

I don't know what came over me. Maybe I wasn't able to understand of how he hasn't show any signs of the "urge". I have my fair share of the experience, and I could tell if anyone else has it. But him... It's either he has perfect self-control or he is just dump as he looks.

Seriously, mating season is annoying enough for me to deal with, but I have to try and resist him as well, but it is hard to do when we sleep in the same den. I know that the... moment when we have to reproduce eggs - ugh! - its either him or other Rathalos willing. *Sigh* such is life.

"Starfangs!" Silverwings voice broke me out of my thoughts, turning my head back to see him struggling to catch up. "Wait up, will ya!"

I rolled my eyes and slowed my flight till he was a tail-length away. "You okay?" I ask, smiling in amusement.

"Not funny, Starfangs." he huffed at me. "So, how far is the place now?"

"Not far. Over that mountain." I nodded towards the said place.

"Alright. Hey, why did ya fly off like that?"

"Like I said, we're gonna be late. So enough talking and more flapping." I growled, picking up speed, but stopped at a certain measure so I could at least keep Silverwings in sight behind me.

We finally came upon the mountain, so I ascended as did Silverwings. When we reaches the top, we saw that it was actually a dormant volcano; the crater was wide open and it served as entrance for only those that flies. I lead the way in, Silverwings followed, and we were greeted with the sight of other Wyverns like us, and all were seated at a ledge or a boulder.

"Are these- ?"

"-Raths. Yes." I answered Silverwings before he could ask.

"Wha-what are they- ?"

"Like I said, we all meet at this spot for a certain event. In this time, it is a shared truce among all of the Rath family." Also mating season, but I won't have to tell him that.

"Wow!" he gasped in astonishment, which was really cute... I did not just say that in my mind.

A green Rathian approached us, eyeing Silverwings for a not so appropriate reasons. "Greetings, silver one." she said to Silverwings, but not even bothering to greet me.

"Oh, hello." he responded innocently. I, on the other claw, was not fond of her company.

"What do you want, Thorntail?" I growled.

She regarded me with only a blank stare. "I wish to know who this Rathalos is." she said before turning her attention back to Silverwings. "Your scent is unfamiliar. Did you arrive in this area recently.?"

"Uh, yes, I did."

"Really? So where's your den?" she just keeps asking, doesn't she? With that dreamy looking eyes that makes me sick, blegh!

"Oh, I live with Starfangs." I couldn't help but grinned when she regarded me with a shocked look.

"Oh, you live with... her." she stated, glaring at me. I only grinned in response to hers.

"Yes, he does." I replied for him, all the while, relishing in her anger. "Come, Silverwings, let's find our spot." I led him away as I grinned at the victory over Thorntail.

Everyone in the cave was already finding a comfortable spot for them to relax before the Meeting starts.

* * *

{Silverwings POV}

I was weirded out by the simple interaction that I had encountered with the green Rathian. I just had a normal conversation with other Raths... Wow, this day just keeps getting better.

I followed Starfangs until we found our spot by the far wall of the cave. She lay down and gestured to me to do so beside her. I complied but she scooted over till we were actually touching. I was blushing by the contact, but Starfangs seemed indifferent to it. Calm down, Kaleb...

I then noticed other Raths, basically Rathalos, were looking into my direction, glaring daggers at me for some reason.

"Um, Starfangs." I said, facing her.

"Hmm."

"Why are they looking at me like that?" she looked towards to what I was referring and growled.

"Ignore them, Silverwings." she said, looking away.

"... That's kinda hard to do when the whole majority of the Raths are looking at me like I stole their prey." I joked.

"... In a way... you did." she simple stated, earning my curious stare at her. "You'll find out."

Huh, that was... cryptic. I then noticed that the cave was getting lively when all the Raths were getting comfy in their spots. One by one, all of them shuffled around until...

*Roar!*

I looked up- ...a Flame King!... An actual Flame King Rathalos flew from the entrance and into the midst of all of us in here. What? The majestic being regarded all of us in a... well, majestic way, I guess. All the Raths only nodded in acknowledgment of the newcomer, but with deep amount of respect shone in their eyes.

Huh, guess Rath's are actually kings and queen of their own realm... they bow to no one. Not even to the Flame King.

"Greetings, to all of you." his voiced boomed, it actually echoed in here. "It's an honor to meet you all in my den."

This was his den?

"Fashionably late as always, Emberwings." One of the Rath's called out, revealing the Flame King's name. "Even to your own den, you're late."

The Flame King, Emberwings, chuckled in response. "Sorry about that, Stoneheart. Maybe I'll remember to sleep in my den all day like you."

The Rathalos, an Azure one, named Stoneheart only huffed as he lay comfortable at his spot. Burn!

"Now, we all know what we came here to do, right?" Emberwngs asked, looking at everyone in the eyes as he spoke. All nodded in affirmative, but not me. I still have no idea why I am here. "But before we do, let us share tales or news that might be of importance to know... who would like to go first."

A Green Rathian stood up. "Well, my territory has been plagued by the pesky humans. It is troublesome for me to deal with, but it's noting I can't handle." she announced then she sat down.

"Hmm, yes. Humans have been indeed a pest lately. Do all of you share the same problem?" Emberwings asked. The majority in the cave only nodded for their answers. "Well, it is something to look into later for the next Meeting. Anyone else?"

None stood until a Red Rathalos stood and said. "Yes, what about him?" he said pointing at me. Uh, oh. "I don't recognize him, neither do the others."

"Nor do I." Emberwings said, regarding me with a suspicious stare. "Who are you?" he directed at me.

... I really don't know what say at the moment. I looked in fear at the stare from all the Raths in here. I felt a nudge from Starfangs and looked to her. She gesture with her head to go ahead, but I wasn't so sure so I shook my head in response. She only sigh and nudged me even harder.

That got me to finally stand, but with a hesitant voice I introduced myself. "Um, I'm S-Silverwings."

"Where did you come from?" one of the Rathians asked.

"Uh, from another area." said I, shaking a bit but managed to muster some confidence.

"Then why are you here?!" a Rathalos asked, growling at me. "Why are you in our area?"

"I was... forced out of it." I said, feeling already dejected.

"By what?"

I thought of the best answer to use. "Humans forced me out of it."

"Shameful." An Azure Rathalos said. "Couldn't handle a couple of humans."

"Last time I remember, you had that scar because a couple of humans, Firetail." said Starfangs, growling in my defense. Thanks, Star. "Beside, I have seen how he handles humans on my territory. He saved my life doing so."

All the murmurs I heard in within the cave, but couldn't make it out.

"Wait, so he stay with you on your territory, Starfangs?" Emberwings asked.

Starfangs looked hesitant but answered anyway. "Yes, and he lives with me in my den." all the glares I could see from all the Rathalos for some reason.

Emberwings only gave us a knowing look, I could have swore he grinned. "Well, then, regardless where you're from, you saved one of us so I welcome you with open wings. Welcome to the family!" his voice boomed again. I only nodded response then me and Starfangs sat down... touching again!.

"Well, is that all?" no responses. "No? Fine let us begin what we came here for. in a few days will be mating season. Now, the truce would have to be void if that is to be so." wait, what? Mating season?! "You all know what the rules are. But for the sake of the newcomer- ."

*Roar!*

We all looked up and saw a Black Rathian appear from the entrance. It was... menacing-looking... as the pamphlet use to describe it back when I was human. The whole room was deadly silent before Ember spoke up.

"Good to know I am not the one Fashionably late." everyone chuckled, breaking the tension that was once present in this room.

"Forgive me, Emberwings. I had some... pest problem to deal with back at my den." she said, look sheepish at him. I didn't expect that kind of reaction. Even from all the majestic Raths in here. "Um, did I miss anything?"

"We have a newcomer." he said pointing at me. The Black Rathian looked to me but her expression changed as she just stared at me. It was hard to describe it, but it was causing me to squirm under stare.

"Really." she said, walking over to me. Starfangs stood up, glaring at her. "Starfangs, how have you been?"

"...Good, Shadowheart." she replied, glaring still.

"Who's your friend?" Shadowheart asked in way that makes me squirm again.

"He's-"

"Surely he could answer that himself, can he?"

...Oh, that's my cue. "Um, my name is Silverwings." I replied sheepishly.

"Glad to meet you, but where are you from? Do you live with her?" I explained to her the same thing I told the rest. But I wasn't sure she was listening because she only looked at me with a half-lidded expression. When I was done, she only nodded and walked away, glaring at Starfangs. What the heck...?

"As I was saying, the rule are: all Rathians are to either look for a mate, or stay until one come by. Until then, no one fights unless its a competition for the mate. No conflict shall be tolerated over territory. All are free to pass other's territory, until the end of the season." ...Okay...? " Before the season end, be sure to return to the den with or without a mate, regardless."

I... What? I glanced at Starfangs and noticed she was still glaring... at EVERY Rathian in here. She was also getting really close; close enough to drape her wings over me. Okay...? What did I just got myself into?

"Is that clear to everyone?... Yes? Good." he said, sighing. "This Meeting is over. Until we meet in the next one." he then roared, maybe signaling the end of it. Everyone of the Raths got up and took off except Emberwings since this was his den. When Starfangs and I took off, I was still apprehensive about her, I noticed Shadowheart's stare from the end of the cave. I shuddered again.

As me and Starfangs were airborne, both of us didn't talk to each other for a while. It was really awkward. Especially when Starfangs played possessive back there... and the whole mating season thing.

"...Silverwings?" I heard the voice of Starfangs called. "Are... you okay?"

I gulped down my fears and answered. "Y-yeah! I'm okay..."

"Okay then..." she said dejectedly.

"Um, Starfangs."

"Yes?"

"Um, about this mating season thing..."

"Yes?"

"Um, yeah, I-...I really wasn't expecting it. Why didn't you tell before we came here?"

"How can you not know? Besides, would you want me to."

"...I don't know. I guess it would be awkward."

"So..."

" _So_...- what?"

"So, are you gonna mate with me? or find another one?"

I... stayed silent for a while. I could feel my cheeks burning to a high degree hat makes me believe I'm about to spit fire. Why does this have to be awkward?! What's happening to my life?

"Uh... I don't know. I might not, at all."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Why won't you?!"

"I don't see the point!... It's... just not something that I deemed necessary right now."

"...Am I or the others not good enough?"

"... I don't know.."

"... I see... Well, let's get back before it gets dark." she said angrily as she flew off again in a hurry. I picked up speed but it wasn't enough to catch her.

"Starfangs, wait!" she didn't slow down. Eventually leaving me behind. "*Grunt!* Starfangs!... was it something I said?" I flew again, at least remembering from where we came from.

* * *

I arrived back at the den, seeing Cerato play-fighting with Redclaw. I looked around for Starfangs and she was laying at the far end of the cave. I sighed, walking over to her but was intercepted by Redclaw.

"Hey, Pa!" she screamed in happiness. "Where were you?"

"Uh, went hunting."

"...Uh, then where's the food?" Cerato asked, looking around me.

"I didn't get any" I answered. I glanced towards Starfangs and she was just still dormant.

"Well, great." Cerato sighed. "Hey, what's up her?"

"Hmm?"

"She came back... all grumpy and stuff. I know she is usually grumpy, but this was worse than her last... What did ya do?" he asked.

I didn't answer as I walked over to Starfangs. She was ignoring me, but I lay beside her, contemplating on how to approach this.

"Starfangs... Starfangs..." Nothing. "Hmm, Starfangs. If I did something wrong, please tell me what I did. I want to apologize to whatever I did." she only huffed. Eh, its a response. "Hey, I'm sorry... are you just gonna ignore me like this?... you know that frown doesn't suit you... " still nothing. " Sorry."

"..." still nothing. I sighed, laying my head down. Then I felt her draping her head over mine. I stiffened from the contact, but didn't want to make her angry or something. "I forgive you... for now."

I don't know whether to feel relief or scared. But I knew I slept well that night when we shared each other's warmth. Maybe mating season ain't so bad...

Right?

* * *

 **Wheeeew!**

 **Damn, finally done!**

 **Please read and review. Thank you guys for you support. I've noticed that this story managed to get more attention than my others... meh, oh, well.**

 **Until then, I will see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Yo, everybody! Killed streak here, back with another chapter!... (Crickets!)... What! No one miss me?!**

 **Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay; I was working on a new story back here (It seems promising) but that doesn't mean I will stop writing this! So, where was I?... (Checking Reviews)**

 **Oh, establishing communication!**

 **Ddragon 21: Now that you mentioned it, I guess after**********************(Sorry, KS is not allowed to give out spoilers for future chapters.) So, yeah, that settles it…. But I'll take Maria as your OC.**

 **Ladies and gentlemans, Ddragon 21 has given out his/her OC! (Crowds goes wild and began flooding the gates)**

 **TheyTookMyUsername: Oooh! Now, now. I can't provide spoilers here, dude. It'll ruin it all for you. Thanks for sharing though, makes things easier for me to work.**

 **Hyeo128: Hmm, I like the name, Lasmosagias! It has a nice ring somewhere! Ooh, can I shorten it down to Lasmos in the humans Pov? BTW, owch! for the Wyverns. And, is Fossil leviathan a class for monster?**

 **Gofusion: Back? Where? I never left. Kidding! Yeah, it's always good to be back to you guys. Also, I can provide spoilers, man. You just have to wait and see the magic (Suck on that disney!).**

 **Now, let the show begin!**

 **(Be advised, this scene is inapprobiate for anyone under 18. Please, don't make me responible for ruining any ones innocence.)**

 **Chapter 15**

{Silverwings Pov}

Hmm, this feels nice. Ahhh, so warm…. Wait, what am I feeling in the first place?!

I opened my eyes, since I was sleeping, and looked in the dim cave which I have called home for the year that has past. Huh, things may have change but… Wait- !

My eyes wandered down… and I witness as Starfangs cuddled up to me. Now, I've gotten used to this over the year, I mean we had to keep up the mother and father act for Redclaw, but this was….. taking too far!

How? Starfangs was literally burying her face under my jaws, and I could feel her warm breath cascading my neck. Her wings were wrapped around me, preventing me from wriggling out of her grasp. Also, her tail….. Her tail was wrapped around mine!

I'm literally trapped! Wait, calm down, Kaleb. Just wake her up.

"Um, Starfangs?" I called, she just moans in response as she shifted beside me. "Stafangs, wake up."

"Mmm, no. Go back to sleep, Silverwings." she replied with a groan, while smiling- Smiling!? "It's too early, and your body is just so warm. And nice~."

"…. Starfang!?" I began to panic, as she just wrapped me even tighter, even her tail was wounding around mine. "Can...can you please wake up?"

"Hmm," she moaned out loud, inciting my cheeks to burn. "Go back to sleep, Silverwings."

She then stretched her head to mine, and licked my cheeks! Licked my cheeks! I can't stand this anymore, this rang all warning bells in my head.

I proceeded to wriggle out of her grasp but she had quite a grip on me, literally! Then I felt her nuzzling my neck, then she rubbed her head against my chin. All the while, I was blushing furiously at the contact.

"Starfang!" I cried, wriggling, but it was futile; her grip on me was like an iron lock. Once in, can't get out.

"Hmm, Silverwings, go back to sleep." she moaned, straddling my waist. She then leaned back to face me. "Silverwings, if you don't settle down, I'll just have to make you."

"What-?" before I could ask, she leaned forward and nuzzle my snout. Then she opened her maw and licked the same spot she nuzzle.

"Hmm, you taste really good now." she smiled, her half-lidded eye gazed into my wide ones. "I… I have confession to make, Silverwings."

Now? Of all times!?

"You are a very strange Rathalos, you know?"

...Did someone just notice?!

"But ever since you appeared at my den, and when you proved yourself to be more…."

"Sophisticated?" I suggested, wriggling all the while.

"Yes, sophisticated." she giggled, laying her head against mine, cheek against cheek. "You prove yourself different than all the other Rathalos I came across. I couldn't quite figured it out, but I know you're different than all the wyvern family combine. You're an enigma all together."

"Well, I can say the same for you." I muttered, hoping she didn't heard that part. Then I felt her nibbling - NIBBLING! - on my ears! "Ack! Starfangs!"

"Next time say nice things about me." she growled, then proceeded to nuzzle again.

Okay, she did heard me. Hope crushed.

Then she flipped us over, her on top, me on the bottom. She stared me with lustful, hungry stare.

Damn it! Damn heat season! Damn it all to hell!

Then I maneuvered my leg against her belly and pushed with all my might. She was send flying over me, but I got up fast and pinned her down

"Ack! Let me go!" she roared.

"Starfang! Control yourself!" I roared back. "It's the heat! Remember what we talked about- !" before I could finish she rolled and I ended up being squashed.

Dazed by the sudden attack, I didn't notice she mounted me again until she spoke. "Well, I can't wait any LONGER!"

I then rolled sideways, causing for the Rathian to be pinned under me, my front facing/pressing down on her back…. I just notice how awkward this just happened to turn out.

"Yes. Please! Do it! I dare you!" she growled. Then I felt as she pressed her rear end against my hips, specifically, where the little Kaleb is. Hello!

"N-no!" I couldn't help but moan as I spoke.

"What is with all the commotion- ?!" we both look up and saw Cerato staring at us from where he slept, obviously disturbed by the ruckus we made.

He only stared at us in surprise before his face turned blank. What? He stood up, about-faced, then walked towards Redclaw.

What is he- ?

He took up Redclaw in his arms, cradling her gently, then walked towards the entrance of the den.

Then he peered back in and said, "I give you 20 minute, okay? Some of us needs their beauty sleep. Have fun!" and disappeared.

Traitor!

"Silverwings?" I turned in fear to the Rathian below me. "Do you…. not like me? Do you despise me that much?"

"Starfangs I- ." I tried to say something, but she got out from under and growled at me

"After all I did, bringing you in, feeding you- This is how you thank me?!" she turned away, curling herself up on the ground. "Sometimes I wonder if you are even a Rathalos in the first place."

I-I…. I can't... I really, really don't know how to approach this.

"S-Starfangs?" she looked to me with intent. "I… I have a confession to make, too."

Just tell her! Tell her you're a human once!

"I can't….describe how to put this in words. I really don't know."

"What?" she said, angry in her tone, but she sounded curious.

Just TELL her! Now! Before it get's any worse!

"I….. I….love you."

….

"What?" she gasped, fully turning to me with a look of surprise.

'What?' I couldn't help but hear that tiny voice said the same thing she said in my head.

"You- Y- !" she sighed first then took a breath before saying something else. "You… have feelings for me?"

"It's been that way since, oh, I don't know, maybe when you rescued me. And I tried to repay back your kindness."

She blushed at the compliment. "Oh, I see."

Then awkward silence after. I was about to just leave out of embarrasment, I mean, what was I thinking? But Starfang spoke up.

"Um, I...love you, too." I turned to her fully surprise on what she said.

"When?" I asked.

"Well, it started maybe when you...saved my life from the humans." she said shyly.

"Oh, well." I neared her, and I allowed her to press her head against my chin. "Guess we both did each other good, huh?"

"I guess so…."

You know what….. to hell with! I am a Rathalos, right? Might as well act like one, for crying out loud!

"So, about that heat."

She began to blush even more. So did I. "W-well, if you're still want to."

"Hmm, we still have a couple of before Cerato comes back with Redclaw." I said, nudging my snout at her cheek. "So…. I guess I'm up for it as long as you are."

She smiled. Starfang pressed her head under my chin as we start of this session with nice long embrace. Loving embrace.

*Sigh* guess this is how things are from now on. Human or not, this is my life from now on.

 **Well, hope you enjoy that, because that's how this chapter ends. I know I did this whole thing a rated M but I can't bring myself to it. I just can't, guys. *Sigh* I'm gonna start seeing stuff in the comment on how I meesed up this one, am I?**

 **Well, bring it.**

 **And I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Welcome back ladies and germs, and here's another chapter to I am a Rathalos. Hi, my name's Killed Streak.**

 **Things are are about to get busy here in this story, which is great. Also, I decided to skip the whole… "interaction" between our star Rathalos. I know, I know. The thing is rated m, but I can't help but feel that I will ruin the story this way.**

 **So, no lemon (Sorry). I'm gonna skip the scene, just so the romance remain sweet and all. I'm so sorry for those that are disappointed.**

* * *

{Cerato's POV}

"Uncle?" the cute little voice of the sweet innocent Redclaw call from my shoulder. "Why was Ma and Pa acting all weird this morning?"

Um… "Since when have they not acted weird?" I countered, hoping to convince her this way without having to pursue this topic further.

"Huh, good point." she surmised, glancing a worried look to the cave.

"Hey, kid. Let's go hunting, eh?" I suggested, already walking away without waiting for her agreement.

"Hey, wait!" I heard her called as she came up beside me. What about Ma and Pa? Shouldn't we hunt for them? They've been hanging in that cave for so long." Redclaw said, glancing at the cave in worry.

"Yeah, uh, they're just figuring out some problems in there." _Hopefully, any minute now._ I thought in hastiness for the "Happy Couples" for them finish up already so Redclaw wouldn't be suspicious.

But they are taking so long, so it's safe to assume…. It has been done.

"Uncle?" I inclined my attention to the youngling. "Um, what is… mating season?"

….

"Uncle-" I cut off the Zinogre's sentence as I picked her up and brought my face against hers.

"No matter what, Redclaw, you won't mention the word until I deem so." I pleaded, though it may have sounded like a threat. "Tell me you won't. Please."

"Okay, uncle, I won't." she said, then she held up her pinky claw as she said, "Pinky promise."

"...Pinky- what now?" I exclaimed, curiousity peaked.

"Pa said, when you pinky promise, you never ever break it." I gave her a skeptical look. "Ever."

I only sighed as I brought my claw, and hooked it against hers. Then it parted. I only shook my head in exasperation from what just happened.

 _She hanging out with Sil's too much._ I thought to myself, walking off to hunt Redclaw.

* * *

(Silverwings Pov)

"Ahhhhh…" I yawned as my eyes opened up. I looked around in confusion, wondering what happened until I remember when I felt a warmth beside me.

I looked and witness I sight I thought I'd never see. Starfang sleeping beside me, her pink scales glisten from the light of the setting sun that peeked from the entrance.

I chuckled when I heard her snore, then nudge her cheek. "Hey, Starfang. Starfang."

"Hmm, yes?" she grumbled, leaning towards the touch of my muzzle.

"It's already sunset." I declared. "Are we gonna keep sleeping?"

"Yes, please." Starfang whined, wrapping her wings around me.

"Heh, Cerato's not gonna let me live this down." I chuckled, pressing my head against hers.

"No regrets though, right?" she asked, desperately.

"None here, love." I said, breathing in her scent. She shivered against my breath, but in a good way.

"Good." she said, wrapping her wings tightly around me. "And to think, I've been denying this feeling for you when you first saved me."

"Heh, mine was more of conflicted thing with a denial." I said, then I slipped out from her embrace, regrettably so. "Come on. Let's go out for some hunt, hmm?"

Starfang groaned in weariness as she stood up. "That sounds good right now." she smiled. "Unless you want to go for round two."

I couldn't help but feel aroused by that suggestion. But I qwell that with a shake of my head. "Well, what about food?"

"We can get some after we finished." she chuckled, coming close against me. "I'm still up for it. Are you?"

Damn it! She seducing me with those eyes! _No! You're the big boy here, Kaleb, no rooms for pushovers._

I grinned in mischief, earning a worried look from Starfang. "Well, if you are, then you mind if I do this-" I poked in the side, earning her squealing chuckle. "Or this-" Poke. Laughter from Starfang.

"S-Silverwing!" she cried out with mixed laughters. "Stop-" Poke. "Ahahaha! P-please, no-" Poke. "-Ahahaha! No! No, no, no."

She broke and ran. I chased her around, trying to tickle her. We both tumbled up on the ground, laughing out loud; her laying on top of me while I was being pinned upon the floor.

"Well, isn't this a convenient," she said mischievously, positioning her tail by my side.

Oh, no.

I felt her poking at my side, and I couldn't help but roar into laughter. I tried to plead surrender, but coughs of laughter prevent from doing so.

"So," a voice interrupted us - which I was thankful for. "That's how you Raths do it, huh?"

"Uh, Cerato!" I stood from the ground, blushing furiously at being witnessed by him.

"Remind me that you guys to never, ever tickle me." he joked, shaking his head. "Now, that it's a official, when do I expect the young ones, hmm?"

"Young ones!" I exclaimed, earning a worried look from both Cerato and Starfang.

"I mean, there's a reason why you guy… _'tickled'_ each other." he said with a smirk to himself at his joke.

"Well, y-yeah. I knew that." I stammered. "Bu-but it's a bit too early to talk about that, isn't it?"

"It is too early," Starfang intoned, which was a relief. "We still have to worry about other s trying to take over our territory."

What!?…. "What!?" I voiced my thought.

"Other Raths still will try to claim me, or you, for the sake of this territory." She explained matter-of-factly.

"I thought that the rules-"

"The rules have a certain loops that only the wisest can exploit. While other do mate for the sake of their generation, others do it for the sake of expansion."

Oh, wow…

"So, in other words, you get to 'tickle' each other, but you also get to claim the territory with it?" Cerato cut in, earning both me and Starfang's glare.

"First of all, that not how we _do_ it!" I said. Cerato only shrugged indifferently from my anger. "Second of all, yeah… This just gets interesting by the minute."

The tense silence followed after, both of us worrying over the concept of defending the territory.

"Okay," I started, gaining their attention. "If it comes to a fight, I guess we have to face it head on."

"Raths." Cerato exclaimed, shaking his head. "Weirdos of the sky."

"Hey, Silverwings" Starfangs said to me in a soothing voice. "It's going to be okay."

"As long as I live, I'll make sure it is." and that's a promise, with all my heart. "Hey, where's Redclaw?"

"Oh, she's outside…. Dragging her the food in." Toto said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"Apparently, she has gotten her first kill," he informed, both me and Starfang beamed with pride. "Although she claimed that she can dragged the body in…. Which I'm not convinced."

We all went outside and saw Redclaw, biting onto a tail of a Kelbi, effortly dragging it towards the entrance. It was a sight to see.

"Redclaw." I called to her. "I heard you finally made you first kill."

"Pa!" she cried in surprise, letting go of her kill. "I did it, Pa! Look!"

Me and Starfangs observed, both of us beaming with pride. "It's wonderful, Redclaw." Starfang said, walking over to her to give her a nuzzle. "And we're so proud of you."

"Soon, you'll be able to hunt the big ones, Redclaw." I complimented, earning a smile from her. Then I noticed the small gash on her forehead, beside her wounded eye. "Got that from the hunt?" I asked, pointing at it.

"Yep," she said shyly. "I ran into a overhanging branch as I gave chase."

"Well, it'll heal in time." I said, giving her a quick nuzzle.

Satisfied with this, Redclaw regain her chirpy-self from that reassurance. I wanted to help drag in the food, but she insisted on bringing it in. So, we left to her kill, while me and Starfang went to find our own.

But as we did, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Well, I'll talk to Starfang about this.

* * *

{Unknown Pov}

Ah, there he goes.

After witnessing this strange interaction with the Zinogre, and that….. Thing - I don't know what to call it, my suspicion about this Silver wings was confirmed.

When the time comes, maybe I shall confront him… Soon.a

 **And there you have it, thank you for reading this.**

 **And as always, until then, I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay, I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, College is coming up and… yeah, I'm getting nervous.**

 **I would like to thank you guys for sticking with this story for this long. I don't know how to show my gratitude but just post this chapter, I guess.**

 **I really want to meet you guys in person, to share some cool story ideas and stuff. You guys seem cool for those kind stuff… or not.**

 **The reason why I'm gushing this out, now, is because when college is coming up I don't know if there will be enough time for me to work on my stories. But I promise to try and post, just expect things to be slow when August 16 starts.**

 **Let's see what you guys have for me to see… Establishing communication!**

 **Organization 13 is the best: Right about now, dear chap *Wears monocles and a large mustache.* And not a moment sooner.**

 **Gofusion: Yep, and I'm gonna give you guys the chance to guess whose POV is it before I post the next chapter.**

 **TheyTookMyUsername: *Hands over tissue* ...There, there, now. It's all right. I gotta say, though, I just recognized who you are after you mentioned about your stories. When I checked your profile, I was suprised when I saw that you wrote about the guy who had… intimate interaction with the pink Rathian. Dude, I read your stories before I started this one. It's an honor to meet you!**

 **Now that it's done and over with, please, sit back and enjoy the show!**

 **(Updated!)**

* * *

{A Human Pov}

I dreaded through the wilds, sword on my back and sweat covering my body. I gotta say that this trek through the wilds to hunt some unknown beast in the wilds.

My name is Mary, one of the huntresses, if not the best, in my village. I am 5'7, lithe build (Though not that skinny), and I have brown hair and blue eyes.

Not many people knows about my past, since I was an orphan. I grew up in the streets before I was enlisted to train how to fight monster. I never made that many friends since they all called me an urchin back then.

There was no one who can sympathise with street-urchins like me.

But there was one who does. He's been a friend to me back then, but until I developed more of a feeling for him… He disappeared a year ago for an egg hunt.

I told him to upgrade that damn armor, but he wouldn't want to see those monsters' skin on him. He says he doesn't want to fight with the hides of a monster because it makes him sick. He was those weird individuals, but those kind of good weird.

*Sigh* the guys was a sympathizer for those monster.

Now see what he gets for feeling sorry for those that don't that don't feel back! The bastard didn't listen!... I should have stuck with him… Maybe then he would still be alive.

...Anyway, personal feelings aside, I went deeper into the woods with Mera, a Felyne, my assistant, and partner in crime.

"Mwurr, Mary-san, my feet are killin' me!" I heard the cat grumbles from behind me.

"C'mon, Mera, the sooner we can finish this, the sooner we can get home!" I said, never breaking my strides.

"Just what are we after, nya?" she asked, stumbling to match my speed. "For all we can get on the info, we're dealing with a Rath, that's all."

"Mera," I called to her. "In all the recent reports, this Rath was present in it." I pulled the paper that had the details from my pocket and hand it to Mera. "See. They reported cornering a Pink Rathian before Silver Rathalos came out of the blue."

"Maybe it was its mate, nya?" Mera suggested, looking up from the reports. "Protecting his territory and his mate."

"Yes, but here's the thing: The Silver Rathalos had one of the hunter in his claws, then it seems to held him hostage for the Pink Rathian."

"Mweowrr, a Rath holding a hunter hostage?!" Mera laughed in disbelief. "That's new, hahahaha."

"Laugh all you want, but it's true." I said, shutting her up with my tone. "The other hunters confirmed it."

"Nya, how do we know they're tellin' the truth?" Mera asked, handing back the paper. "Maybe the sun fried their brains, nya. I heard such a thing happened with one of my brothers in my litter."

"Well, yesterday, a group of hunters - actually, the whole village came across a new kind of monster." I explained, ducking through a few overhanging branches. "They couldn't tell what it was or where it came from."

"Nya, a new monster!" Mera exclaimed.

I nodded. "According to the records, its head was skull-like, build with a bipedal body, and, according to the witnesses, it looked like it was build for war due to its skull-like armor on it's body."

"Eehhh!" Mera nearly tripped upon hearing this shocking news. "W-what kind of monster was it!?"

"I don't know," I said, stopping for a bit when I saw a clearing up ahead. "Whatever it was, it was dangerous enough to call the whole village."

"Okay," Mera started pondering, which I noticed when she crossed her arms and put one paw to her chin. "But how does that relate to our Rath case, nya?"

"Well, here's where it gets weird," I said, walking towards the clearing, and Mera followed. "The Silver Rathalos from before came and disrupt the hunt."

Mera looked skeptic at first. "How can it be the same one from before?"

"Well, the hunter claimed that the Silver Rathalos attacked them, but never did the hunter suffered casualties. They were merely pushed back, or in their case, chased out from there. And another thing, one of the hunters stayed behind, doubled back to see if the Rathalos killed the new monster… it didn't."

"What!?"

"The Rathalos didn't kill the new monster." We came into the clearing, which I inspected in case there were signs of monsters. There were none. "Let's camp here."

I pitched the tent while Mera worked on the campfire. An hour later, our camp was finished and we both dropped for our well-deserved meal. Well, I was cooking, Mera just grab the paper and started reading.

As I worked on the meat, Mera just sat nearby reading the papers again, probably trying to comprehend the news. "Mary-san?"

"Hmm?"

"It says here that the Silver Rathalos was seen carrying a Zinogre, a baby." she said, pointing at the paper. "After it survived an attack from a Red Rathalos, the Silver took the baby on its back, nya."

"Yeah, read that already." I replied, spinning the meat on the spit. "Have you read the one from the fishermen?"

"Nya, no, Mary-san." Mera said, holding the paper close to her muzzle. "It say that the fishermen spotted the Silver Rathalos was spotted fighting a Lamos - that new monster that had been categorized - along with a monster they haven't seen before."

"Read the description."

"... Bony-armor…. Skull-like head…. Bipedal- Wait!?" she cried out. Th-this...t-this-"

"-The same monster the village chased after, and were thwarthed from our one and only Silver Rathalos." I said sardonically, taking the meat from the spit and begin the process of cutting it up for us to eat.

"And they said they were both fighting - two against one - until a Zinogre youngling came out and stopped the fight- EH!? This is the same-"

"-Same Zinogre? Yes, it was." I finished her sentence.

"And after that, they said they saw the Lasmos fought valiantly against the two monster. Both the fishermen described the Lasmos a bipedal creature on land, gallant swimmer in sea. It is described to have purple-ish scale and to appear to change color during the fight. Interesting."

"What?"

"They said the Lasmos changed form when it either comes out of water or go back into it."

"Oh, yeah. The new monster change colors either to camouflage or to scare of enemy." I explained.

"And get this, nya! They said the Lasmos won the fight!" Mera cried excitedly. "But the fight was then stopped... Nya, the report said they appeared again and seemed to have a more friendly interaction. Like friends!"

"And to think all of that started with a Silver Rathalos." I said, looking at Mera for her reaction. She was curious, like any other Felynes. I'm just hoping that the saying curiosity killed the cat doesn't affect us.

"This is one strange Rathalos, nya, Mary-san?"

"Strange, indeed."

After I cutted up our dinner, we both sat by the fire and eat. Both of us ate in silent contemplation.

"Arg, nom nom nom mon!"

Well, one of us was eating in silent contemplation. When our stomachs were full, both us turned in for the night. We both shared the tent, and Mera was knocked immediately after she lied down.

Must have been the long walk.

As I lay beside Mera, my mind was kinda far into the whole Silver Rathalos thing. It nagged in my mind about this.

I might going obsessed with this, but, hey, it's my job.

*Sigh* Well, going to sleep, now.

* * *

 **All right. The reason why I re-uploaded this was to avoid further confusion. (I'm looking at you Hyeo, get to you later.)**

 **Given the chance, I guess I have to establish communication!**

 **Arlie9: Thank for the support, friend. And yeah, maybe we'll have an anniversary of this! LOL!**

 **Gofusion: I knew you would, Gofusion. Ha ha! Good to hear from ya again!**

 **Law77: I didn't mean to make it a cliffhanger. LOL! Glad to have you around, Law (I can call you that, right?)**

 **Organization 13 is the best: *Monocles and top hat poofed into non-existent* What?... Oh, man. Well, good luck with your training. Man, we're gonna miss ya for 9 weeks and 4 days. How am I gonna know how your character goes? I'm not gonna cry... Well, yes I am, but that's beside the point. Just... break a leg is all I got to say, 13.**

 **Hyeo128: Now this is the reason I wanted to re-uploaded this. Hyeo, sorry for the mis-understanding, but if you notice that the "reports" pointed out that the Silver Rathalos was accompanied by a bony-head monster, not fighting it. Then you would have noticed the difference when they said, " the same monster the villagers chased after. But, you're right, I forgot to write down your monster. I thought I didn't need to since the were "Normal" monster, not like Cerato. Thank you and sorry for the whole trouble.**


	20. Chapter 18

***Killedstreak comes around the corner only to be met by onslaught of angry audience! Then he ducks out of their projectile then peeked out sheepishly.***

 **. . . Is this the part where I am getting the doghouse?**

 ***Cricket noises.***

 **Oh, no loves. Got it.**

 **Hey, guys, what up it's Killedstreak here! Before you throw that pie and tomatoes- might I say I just got hungry all of a sudden- let me explain why: I got caught up in college, and today is actually a holiday today so I took advantage of the holiday to to do this.**

 **Now, before we continue, let us meet the members shall we. *Looked at the crazy amount of reviews that I've neglected.***

 **Establishing communication!**

 **Arlie9: Aww, thank you so much. I feel so emotional back here. . . okay, I'm lying, I'm actually a heartless f*** back here. But thanks for the luck (I am gonna need it), and I wish you the same. Hey, here's a suggestion, since you have made you account, why not make some story, huh? If not, cool with me.**

 **Law77: CLIFFHANGER!**

 **AlternativeFutureFan27: A self insert?! (Secretary, can we do that? . . . Uh-huh. . . okay.) we'll have to discuss this with the rest. Can you please wait? Or, can you present an OC that actually matches you SI? I'm trying to not sound like a jerk here, so If I am, please you have my permission to flip me off. But thanks for giving this story a chance.**

 **Gofusion: Well, wait no longer! Here you go, plus a cookies with some milk. Actually, can I have some of that cookie? I want my cookie back!**

 **Hyeo128: Nobody around here can seem to wait :) I don't know why they would like this, though. It was just an idea that spew out of nowhere. But at least I get to meet you guys.**

 **Ddragon21: Hehe, well, I was toying with the idea when you mentioned it, so I thought I put it up and see the reaction. You're welcome!**

 **Organization 13: Are you really back?! I miss you T-T . Oh, any idea for Redclaws developements? Lots of love and luck for you completing your military thing. (Yes, I meant the love part even though I have no heart, I'm weird that way.)**

 **Now! Time for the Show!**

Morning arrived. As on time as it should be. I sat up from my cot and stretch my tired limbs. Then I opened the covers of the tents, and walked out in my underclothes, and appreciated the rising sun.

"NYA! Mary-san, close the tent - the sun is hurting me!"

Well, some of us appreciate the sun.

"Mera, get up." I walked back in the tent to carry the tired Felyne. "We still have a job to do."

"Nya!" she exclaimed, trying to resist my hands from picking her up. "Five more minutes, Mary-san…"

I sat back a bit and thought of the most evilest idea to wake up a cat. I walked out to retrieve my pack and took my canteen. Then I walked back in and held the water container over her head.

"Mera, look up. Wakey, wakey." I said in a coy tone; trying my best to keep the water steady.

"Eh- EEEEK!" As quick as she could, Mera crawled away from where the canteen would have spilled the area with water. "Mary-san!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you're awake," I chuckled. "Get up, time to finish what came here to do."

"Ack! Fine!" We both went out, and started our early morning routine. Which consisted of me cooking breakfast, which was the meat on a spit, and Mera packing up all the tents.

After a few minutes, the food was done cooking. "Mera! Chow ti-"

"NYYAAAAAA! Omn! Omn!" Right before I could finish my sentence, Mera zoomed out of nowhere and began chowing down the meat I was cooking. When she noticed my staring, she blushed (which was a miracle seeing that she has fur) and began to recover her decorum.

"Thank you, Mary-san."

I chuckled, again. "That walk must have really tuckered you out." I said, taking some of my meat from the spit.

"Nya, it was really a tiresome chore," she commented, prompting my smile. "Say, Mary-san, when we do find this Silver Rathalos, what do we do next?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, curious to where this conversation was going.

"I mean, do we just kill it? Just like that?" she said, eyeing her meat with great contemplation.

"Whatever do you mean, Mera? We do our job like any other jobs before. Why do you question it now?" I said, putting out the fire; packing up all our gear along with the cooking utensils.

Mera nibbled on the cooked meat, her eyes still indicated her hard thinking. "Because after I read all that on the papers, I found it fascinating. Imagine what happens if the Silver Rathalos was smart, nya. . . "

"An intelligent Rathalos? Ha!" I laughed while I was slipping on armor; which was still an un-upgraded armor. . . just like _his_.

"No, really, Mary-san! All the evident says so, nya." she mewed, dropping the food which I I sacrificed so hard to cook. Then she went to her pack and bought out the paper from before.

But inside, I was hurting on how her words becoming familiar. Too familiar.

She found the paper and brought it me, waving it for indication. "All the witnesses says, even you say so. So what happen if we can. . ."

"Enough, Mera." I said, her words becoming more, and more hurtful.

"No, seriously, Mary-san. What happen if they are capable of-"

"I said, ENOUGH!" I shouted, slapping the papers from her paws. I couldn't take all of this deja vu anymore! "They are monsters, Mera! You would learn well enough to remember that!"

"M-Mary-san-"

"What is it don't you get, Mera? How can they be more intelligent? Do they have feelings? How do they communicate? Well, who cares! No matter what we do, they still either kill or eat us, Kaleb. What part of monster don't you get!?"

"K-Kaleb?" Mera asked, trembling in fear.

. . . I. . . I said that?. . . I said his name?

"M-Mera. . . I'm so, so sorry." I said, looking away shamefully. I couldn't believe I took out my anger on her. I slumped on my knees and cried silently.

"Mary-san?" I heard her calling me. Then I felt her paws on my shoulder, consoling me. "You're thinking about him again? . . Was it something I said that made you thought of him?"

I nodded silently.

". . . You miss him, nya?" Again, I nodded. Then I glanced at her as she just gave me an understanding smile. "You know, I actually like him, Mary-san. He was funny. . . You and him would have been nice for each other, nya."

I blushed furiously, but I used that moment to pretend to wipe my eyes and the tears off my cheek.

"Mary-san, Kaleb was as just as nice as you could be mean." she commented, earning my glare at her. "It was a shame for him to leave so soon, nya." she said, looking away sadly. "I'd hoped for you to find your mate."

"W-what?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't deny it, Mary-san." she chided. "You have been rather fond of him, admit it."

I sighed in defeat. "Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone for that mission. I should have stuck with him when _we_ get our own mission. Why did I have to take that solo mission?"

"It really wasn't your fault, Mary-san. Fate was just being too cruel; it was just too soon for him. I really wished it turn out differently, nya."

It was too soon, I thought in my head. It really was too soon, but he was taken from this world, from me, nonetheless.

". . . Mera, I'm so sorry," I apologized, looking directly at her.

"Nya, Mary-san, there's nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let's go hunt some Rathalos, nya?" she said, trying to push me up with her petite body. It was kind of cute to see her to do that.

"Thanks, Mera." I said, standing up to save her the trouble of actually doing any heavy lifting. "I needed that."

"What are friends for, nya?" she said cheerfully, bouncing on her hindlegs.

I laughed at her cute display then proceeded to pack up our stuff. Mera went off to find some berries and some water for the trip. It was going to be a long one. I wonder how much of this trip is going to remind me of him. I've tried to forget him over the years, but it was a hard thing to do.

All I have now is Mera and a couple of others back at the village, which were Marlin and Breya. Those were the only ones I've considered friends. And I couldn't ask for more better friends. . . but I still miss Kaleb the most.

After we finished packing up, Mera and I head out to carry out our hunt. The quicker we get this Rathalos, the faster we can get home.

"Nya, Mary-san, look!" my felyne companion exclaimed, pointing at the herd of Aptonoths in the distance. "If we wait, we might be able to locate the ones that are hunting these prey, nya?"

"Good idea, Mera. With this wide terrain, and not to mention rugged mountains in the distance, this place looked suitable of the Rathalos' hunting ground." I said, glancing around for any sign of the beast.

"Nya, Rathalos have been known to have a large territory." Mera added, climbing a nearby tree to overlook the Aptonoths. "This'll be a loooooooong waiting."

Five seconds in and she's already complaining. Heh, she'll never change. I sat under the tree she on and waited patiently. I took out my sword and began to use the whetstone against it.

We waited for two hours. . . two long hours for anything to happen. Then the herd started to move, so we had no choice but to follow. Mera and I sticked to the trees to keep our distance from the herd and hide our presence from any Rathalos' eyes.

Raths may have a good sense of smell, but their eyes is what we hoped to deceive. Or we hoped to do so.

The Aptonoths finally stopped by the river to rest, and we followed suit by the treelines. Mera took her position above, while I took out my blade again to sharpen. But before I did, I noticed the Aptonoths were being nervous all of a sudden.

"Hmm, Mary-san, the herd. . ."

"Yeah, a predator's around. Take position, Mera." The felyne complied with the order and climbed to the near-top of the tree and took out her spyglass. "Anything?" I asked.

Then I heard a loud whooshing sound along with a steady beating noise. Immediately, I knew we were dealing with a wyvern, but is it a Rath?

"Nya! It's big!" Mera exclaimed out loud. I shushed her, causing her to cover her mouth in fear.

"Mera!" I whispered harshly.

"Sorry, nya. . ."

"Well, what is it?" I asked, pressing close to the tree and holding my sword out. "Is it a Rath?"

My question was answered when the Aptonoths started to run, but the wyvern swooped out of nowhere and snatched one of the creatures. It was a pink Rathian. The pink scales caught my eyes as it flew low enough for me to see it.

"Nya, it's a Rathian!" she whispered/exclaimed, climbing down from her spot. "What do we do?"

"The one we are looking for is that silver Rathalos, not a pink Rathian." I said, taking cover behind the tree as we watched the Rathian eat her meal.

"Nya, wasn't the pink Rathian the one that was rescued from the Silver Rathalos?" she asked, prompting me to think back on the report.

". . .Yeah, you're right." I finally said. "If this is the Pink Rathian, then the Silver one is not far behind."

"Nya, let's hunt it down to draw the Silver one out."

That's actually not a bad idea. "Okay, bring out your bombs, we're gonna have to-" Then a roar broke the air.

The pink Rathian looked around and so did we. Then a Red Rathalos came out of nowhere and crashed into the Rathian, disrupting her from her meal. I gasped, and I didn't know why, when I saw the Rathian tumble away.

"Nya, what's going on?!" Mera asked, looking on with curiosity. "Why are they fightin'?"

"It's a fight for the territory. I guess this guy thought he could get lucky by winning against her." I said, watching in amazement as the Rathian stood back up and-

 _ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!_

Wow, that was loud. She's really pissed, right now. And I don't blame her.

They both began to circle each other, as if it was dance before the fight. Almost made me think of what Kaleb said was true. . . Almost.

Red made his move and charged with wild abandon. As he neared, Pink flapped her wing and flew over the charging Rathalos. Red stopped in his track, watching in shock as Pink took the higher advantage. Pink drew her breath and spat fire. Red took the attack; he was pissed at that.

Red roared at Pink in anger, then leapt at her mid-air. They collided into each other and both landed on the gound; then began the tussle on the ground. Red sank his teeth into Pink, causing her to scream in pain.

I drew my sword ready to step in the fight. But then I noticed this and chided myself for feeling that way. Mera even looked at me in confusion.

The screaming Rathian drew me back to the fight. Pink managed to kick Red off of her, then she lashed out with her tail to trip him. She climbed on top and began to bite Red's neck. I don't know why, but I was rooting for the Rathian.

The air was filled with Red's roar, and the sound of trashing body's of two giant wyverns. But Red rolled, causing Pink to loose her grip and lay under him. Then I saw as he sunk his claws into the Rathian then flew into the air.

"Nya, she's in big trouble!" I am not the only one that roots for the Rathian. "What do we do, Mary-san?!"

I really don't know. . .

Red then took a dive and threw Pink onto the ground, causing dusts to be kicked into the air. We both watched in silence as the dust clear. . . Pink was not in a good condition. The scratches and the bended wing didnt bode well for her.

Red then came along beside her, sniffing her body. He looked as smug as if he had won something. I actually thought she was dead, until her body shuffled and her head trying to angle around to bite Red. The Rathalos backed up, looking even more smug at desperate attempt to bite him.

Just watching him, makes me sick! "Ack! To hell with it!" Driven by anger, I ran out there with my sword drawn.

"Nya, wait for me!" I heard Mera called out as we both charged out. Red must have been totally surprise when a human and a felyne were coming to attack him, cause he just stared at our approach.

Then he roared at us in challenge and met us head on. That's where he made a big mistake.

"Mera!" I called out, then felt the her jumped onto my back. We continued running until he was just a few meters from us. "Now!"

Mera threw a flash grenade. I closed my eyes for a brief moment waiting for the- Bang! Yeah, that. I opened my eyes and see the Rathalos staggering with bkind eyes at us. I slid belo him and slashed my sword at his leg.

Red flipped due to the cut I made into his knees. I grinned as I saw Red just laying there, on the ground, unmoving.

"Nya, that was an easy one!" Mera cheered, but it was far from over. The Rathalos rose from the ground, angry eyes regarding at us. "Well, celebrated too early."

Red roared as he came back for round two.

"Mera, stink-bomb!" The felyne deftly carried out the device from her pack and threw accurately at Red's maw. The Rathalos stopped a bit in his track, trying to drive the smell from nostril. Heck even I can smell it from here.

I charged underneath him again and and began to slashed at his knees and underbelly. Red tried to find me, but I was too fast for him as I continue to dance under him. Painful roar was heard as I was about to drive my blade into his stomach.

But the Rathalos flew into the air let loose a fireball in my direction. I didn't have time to dodge so I held up my weapon and-

Bam!

I flew back by the force of the explosion and slammed my back against something hard. "Ow. . ." was all I have to comment about my situation.

"Mary-san!" I heard the cry of my felyne companion. She came into my view as she stood over me. "Are you all right?"

Gee, let me think. . . "No."

Then our attention was turned back to the Rathalos that loomed over us. I watched in fear as it bared its fangs at us. Then he lunged! Instinctively, I wrap my arms around Mera. But nothing happened.

I heard a roar behind me which prompted me to look. Pink was wrapping her jaws around the neck of Red, biting with such force causing drops of blood to flow. Red tried to shake her off, but she wasn't letting go anytime sooner.

With that said, I stood up and grabbed my blade. I wasn't about to let Pink fight this alone. Us girls gotta stick together!

"RAAAAGGHHH!" I joined the fray with my own roar, blades drawn as I use it slash at the red Rathalos. Mera joined along, her job consist of throwing bombs to distract Red.

We all long and hard, but Red managed overpowered us.

Pink was sent skidding on the dirt. Mera tried to jump all over the Rathalos, but a shook of his head sends her in the air. I jumped after her, but let my guard down. In consequences, after I caught Mera, Red's tail connected against my side, throwing me alongside the Rathian.

I was actually close to the Rathian, but she just eyes me at first with a glare before it grew to a. . . concern?

Then Red's roar drew our attention. We looked and. . . Oh, god. He's about to spat fire! I close my eyes, heard the explosion, but I am not hurt! I opened my eyes and-

. . .Oh, my god. The Rathian, she took the attack for us. Pink then collapsed in front of us, smoke coming off of her back.

"No." Cried Mera, hopping out of my arms to sit beside the Rathian.

I looked in despair, as Red was closing in on us, Pink was knocked out, and I could barely lift my sword. It just seems hopeless as Red came lumbering toward us, so sure of victory that he is taking his bloody time.

I stumbled towards the Rathian, then stood my ground against the incoming Rathalos. I don't know why I am doing this, but I don't care right now. Maybe it's because we needed her to catch the silver Rathalos, I don't know.

I might never know because the giant Rathalos is getting closer by the minute. I wonder how is going to hurt; wonder what it's it like to be chewed up. Oh, how completely negative of me! That of all thing is on my mind-

CRASH!

Wha-?!

RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Oh… My… God.

"Mary-san!" Mera gasped. "It's- It's- It's!"

"The Silver Rathalos!" I said with exhale.

 **Hey, guess what I've just noticed! We've reached the 20th chapter! OMG! Time to celebrate.**

 ***KS ran out outside. Sounds of glass being broken are heard. Then a doctor walked into the scene, talking over the radio.***

 **Doc: Yes, ze patient haz ezcape! . . . Call ze polize! . . . Dey vant vhat?! Dezcritpion?! Zell dem he is valking around naked, and he iz crazy! . . . Non! . . Non, mademoiselle, ve vant him alive! I-**

 ***The Doc sees the audience waiting.***

 **Doc: Um, bonjour. Vhat vere the line? . . Zhank you, and ve shall see you in ze next zapter.**

 **Peace!**

 ***Walks away awkwardly.***

10


	21. Chapter 19

***Killed Streak walks in with a bag wearing Santa Claus' costume.***

 **Ho ho ho! Advanced Merry Christmas!**

 ***Crickets***

 **Right. . . Let me read you all a story! *Picks up a book* Ahem! T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the-**

 ***Audience pulled out guns and aimed at Santa Streak!***

 **Aaaghhh! Okay, if not this traditional story classic, then what!?**

 ***Audience points at a nearby laptop***

 **What? *Santa Streak looks in laptop. Sees the title "I am a Rathalos"* Oh, I see. Children this is what you want to read? Okay, but before we do. . .**

 **Establish Communication!**

 **Experica: AGH SHIT! Thanks for pointing that out. Damn, now I have to start all over again. Hey, hope you enjoyed this story. If you want, ya can join the group, eh?**

 **Organization 13 is the best: Oooh! You are back! Aww, hope you enjoy your holiday back in civilization! Well, wherever you call civilization over there in the U.S. And here's your update. You're welcome!**

 **Law77: Because I love cliffhangers! This is how life is. Mwahahahaha! Enjoy**

 **Senslessgrinder: I know, right? XD**

 **Ilikebob: Cliffhanger! Btw, why do you like bob? Did one of my friends set you up for this joke. I told them my name is not Bob! Lol! XD Enjoy!**

 **Onyx freak: Aww, you're welcome! To be honest, I was looking for this kind of story through Monster Hunter Fanfiction. The result was nothing. So, I said, "Hey, why not me?" And you're welcome! Enjoy!**

 **Ddragon21: Thanks. I gotta say though, I haven't seen that anime. I'll try to find it on youtube 'cause anime is not a big sale where I live. Actually, they don't sell that much cartoons, too. But I think. . . you have just come up with the awesomest route for the story.**

 **Feed The Bath Of Blood: . . . *Dresses up as witch* Hmm, ha ha ha ha! . . So, you have found some enjoyability in this. Yes, I see the left-over remains on thy lips. Ha ha ha ha! . . And you're welcome, for my existence that you thanked for. Now. . . feast on some more! And here's the ingredient for the food: The urinal of a cat, the semen of a horse, the blood of a person affected by leprosy, and the luck of a jackrabbit's bunion-covered-foot! Why do you think they glow in the first place? Hahahahahahha! *Drops costume***

 **Lol. Seriously though, I don't mind if ya did sound like a creep. It makes my day even more interesting. So thank you for the "creepy" review. If you were creeped out by the the response, I apologize. Enjoy!**

 **AlternativeFutureFan27: Sorry for the confusion. Yes, this is a new character. Still connected to the whole story.**

 **TheyTookMy Username: Ya just have to find out! Cliffhanger!**

 **Gofusion: Don't worry, your guy will see action. Just not yet. Hey, how's going bro, miss me?**

 **Hyeo128: I can't wait too. Oooh, goosebumps! XD How's it going Hyeo?**

 **ArytomXIII: Thank you, man. Aww, I can't really express my gratitude for you giving this story a chance. Okay, if you want, you can join along with the stories too. Just submit a story and I can try to slide it in.**

 **SabreKnightNA: Hey it's not too late ya can still sign up. Come on, don't be shy. I know you want to. Come on, come on, come. . . Come on. Please?**

 **Well, that is all. Now, all I want to add right now is thank you for giving this story a chance. Please, can you give my other story a chance? It's titled "Our Life In Thedas."**

 **Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Mary's POV.**

* * *

Wow. First, we had are hunting for days for the Silver Rathalos, then we came across a Pink Rathian which was attacked by a Red Rathalos for territory. Then, no idea why, we came in to help the said Pink Rathian, only to get both of our rear-ends handed over to us by Red. Then, the Silver Rathalos, same one Mera and I were hunting, came out of nowhere and landed behind us far back.

Wow. Yep, just wow. My luck is getting terrible today. I mean, what have I done to have been experiencing this punishment!? I mean, isn't Red over there a punishment enough!? What have I done, Karma!?

"Mary-san?" whimpered Mera, huddling into my arms. "Is this it?"

I didn't say anything. Neither did I have to, for one look at this situation would even fill the hearts of the hardy hunter with doubts. Thus I, since I am not a hardy huntress, am filled with despair.

I just dropped my sword and watched the horror unfold as the Silver Rathalos approached us. Pink was trying to stand, but her wounds weren't letting her to do so. My fatigueness, plus the despair, made me too tired to even lift my blade again. Mera was just too scared. And I can't blame her.

The Silver Rathalos closed the distances, standing over us with the sunlight illuminating its face. The one thing I saw in those eyes were rage. . . but it wasn't directed to us?

The Silver Rathalos directed his glare towards Red, his eyes filled with wrath, and his fangs bared. Red returned the favor, but he wasn't so confident due to tiredness from dealing with Pink, Mera, and I.

"Mary-san, what's going on?!" Mera cried, peeking out her safety which were my arms.

"I don't know. . ." I glanced at Pink, who was just watching the whole thing with a. . . grin? I don't know, she looked like she was either smiling or baring her fangs.

Then, I heard another roar, this one was from Silver. I couldn't believe we had found our quarry, but at the same time, I was surprised for him saving us. The glinting scale that was silver-colored, the massive wingspan plus the size, and not to mention the amount of scars he had on his body. This Rathalos has seen enough battle to know what he is doing.

Thank goodness I am not at the end of his wrath.

"RRRRAAAAARRR!" that said, Silver charged heads first, colliding his horned head into Red's. Red retaliated by trying to clamp his jaws around his enemy's neck, but Siler quickly pulled back then spat fire in his face.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Mary-san, did you see that?!" Mera cried in surprise.

"This. . . this is no ordinary Rathalos!" I said, watching as Silver somersaulted to avoid Red's tackle. Then he quickly lashed out his tail mid-air and score a hit down Red's back.

"Oooooh!" Mera said, covering her eyes. "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Yep, maybe till next week." Said Mary.

The fight continued, both wyvern clashing each other, but it was clear that Silver was going to win this. Then Red decided to back away, and fly off, but Silver wasn't done yet. With a deep breath, he shot out a fireball that directly hit Red's tail.

Whoa!

"Whoa!" my thoughts exactly, Mera.

Red fell due to the hit, and Silver approached him menacingly. Just as Silver stood beside Red, he roar in his face, the same ear-splitting roar that announced his arrival.

Then he walked away. . . Wait, what?! He just left Red alone. The Silver Rathalos just walked away like as if that was all he wanted to do in the first place.

Just. . . What is up with this Rathalos? If the reports were true, then this Rathalos is no ordinary Wyvern. Did this Rathalos have any contact with humans? Why was it so intelligent? Ack, so many questions!

But that was about to wait when I've noticed the Silver Rathalos standing over us, us as in me, Mera, and Pinky. And his eyes glanced at us, but there was no hostility. Seriously, he just gave us a glance before he moved up to the Pink Rathian.

Mera and I moved away for safe measures, not knowing how he reacts to humans near his mate. I assumed that since he nuzzled her then inspected her wounds.

* * *

 **Kaleb/Silverwing's POV**

* * *

"You okay?" I asked Starfangs as I neared her.

"I'm fine." she said dismissively, but her wincing said otherwise. "Just a scratch."

"A scratch, huh?" I asked, unconvinced and undeterred by her attitude. "That doesn't look like no scratch!"

"Well, gee, how did you figure?" Starfangs said sarcastically, glaring at me. "Excuse me for being the damsel in distress!"

"Damsel, yes." I said, smiling at her as I nuzzled her. "Distress. . . you need to work on that."

"Oh, hardy har har." she quipped, withdrawing from my nuzzling, a punishment for commenting her.

I glanced over the human, a huntress to be exact, along with her felyne. They stared at me, both in caution and in awe.

"Um, who are they?" I asked.

"Oh, they helped." she replied nonchalantly. I glanced over at her, my gaze confused. "Don't ask me, they were the one helping."

"So I see." I walked over to the huntress, who backed away at my approach. I lowered my head, giving them a good look as I observed them. The huntress picked up her weapon, albeit weakly and held it to defend herself.

I chuckled. "If only I can thank her." I said with a smile. "But she probably won't understand what I say."

Then I saw their pack that was left on the ground a bit far off. Must have been dropped when they were fighting. I walked over to it and spill the contents out.

I heard the felyne complained as I rummaged through it. I found the healing vial and held it in my mouth as I gave it to the huntress. She took it begrudgingly, at least putting down her weapon. I went back to the items to find another. When I did, I took it in my mouth as I walk over to Starfangs.

"Oooh, well, doesn't this bring back memories?" Starfangs taunted me, which prompted my eye-roll. "Now, how did it go?"

I crushed the vial in my mouth, then let it fill my mouth. Then I proceeded to paste the healing liquid on her wounds on her side with my tongue. Her wounds began to close up, assuring me the vial was enough to do so.

"I still question on how you know this?" she asked- no, demanded. I know when she demanded due to her frowning at me. She's not gonna let this up.

"I saw a couple of humans do this." I answered with ease. Hey, it was half-truth. "If they use this to heal their wounds, then I thought, _'why not us, huh?'_ "

"Seems you are tell the truth, so far. You are a strange Rathalos." she said, shaking her head. Starfang then yawned, showing how tired she was. "Ahhhhh. I am gonna go to sleep."

"Good idea. You're gonna need it. It won't hurt to sleep here for the night."

"Hmph, make sure that the human don't stay up all night gawking at us."

That said, I looked over to the huntress and felyne was still staring at us, both of their eyes wide as a plate. Huh, must have fried their brains out with what I did. I made a growl, snapping them out of their trance.

I glanced at the vial that was still in her hands, causing her to rub her head sheepishly. I only snorted, then lay beside Starfangs also wrapping my wing around her to keep her warm. I glanced at the huntress and she was just finished healing along with the felyne.

I gestured with my head for them to come over, and they agreed reluctantly. When they reached me, I nodded, satisfied at their action, then I laid my head beside my mate to sleep. But. . . there was one thing nagging my mind as I fell asleep:

 _I swear, the huntress looked familiar. . ._

* * *

 _ **Whew, glad that was done. Hey, sorry if it was short, but I kind of decided to go back to the whole 1,000 word limit. I am doing this because I feel like I am just exhausting myself, creatively not physically, and that might cause some problem for future chapters.**_

 _ **Now, that doesn't mean I am gonna quit, just saying that maybe it would cause some hiatus. Now, we all don't want that, do we?**_

 _ **No? Good.**_

 _ **Now, until then, I'll see ya in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Peace! And an advanced Merry Christmas and an advanced New Year!**_


	22. Announcement: Very Important T-T

***As you, the audience, talk amongst each other to pass the time, suddenly the idiot, Killed Streak, appears from behind the curtains.***

 **Ahem. . . Thank you all for coming. Now, I just want to start this off by saying that, "No, this is not a chapter for the story." and, "No, we are not cancelling if that's what you are all worried about."**

 **No, what I am ranting about now is to say. . . Thank you. Seriously, I just wrote this to express my thanks and other things. I think that, since we have reached such a long way (Ixnay on the whole mistaken chapter 20.), and to say I am so surprised that this story right now has caught so many of interests. Dang, I did not foresee this.**

 **What can I say? The whole thing started when I was just browsing through the whole. . . ahem, "Lemons" section of Monster Hunter. I gotta say, the pairings in there were. . . unique. Don't ask why I was in the "Lemon" section, a man has his needs and they have to fulfilled. One way or the other. . . Okay, that came out weird.**

 **I was just browsing through Monster Hunter Fanfic, saving some stories on my bookmark pages to finish them later, then. . . that's when it hit me! I scrolled through all the MH Fanfics and. . . yep, I was right. No humans transforming into winged wyverns. Well, there might have. . . But I didn't find it. So, I thought, why not come up with my own!**

 **And that's how this was born. To be honest, I didn't have a plan for this story. I had absolutely nothing. Shilch. Nada. All the zero vocabs. So, I went to the forums to get some help. . . At least I tried to. I couldn't build my own forum, and I couldn't intrude into others forum and be like:**

 ***Wears a salesman outfit* Hey, step right up! Come on down here, see! I gotta story that needs some characters to fill, and you look like you can join in! Come on !Step right up! Don't be shy!**

 **I had a useless story without a plot. You can just imagined me slapping myself for the idiot that I was. But then, the reviews came in. Those simple words that were written to me as it said, "** Please continue, I wanna see the other hunters reactions. **"** **I was astounded by the review! It started giving me new ideas! When it said the hunters, I began making plans for it!**

 **Then, I was reading another Fanfic - Yes, it is another "Lemon" Fanfic called, "The Hunter and the Pink." pay attention - And saw what needed to done first. Not the hunters, no those guys can be for later, but Monsters reacting to these weirdo Rathalos!**

 **Genius!**

 **Next thing I knew, I continued on. Thanks to the reviews, I had an extra juice to fuel my purpose! That's when the whole thing started with the whole calling in people for help by sending their OCs. I still remember the firsts: Gofusion, Organization13isthebest, Hyeo128, etc. . . And still counting I hope. One of you commented that it reminds him/her of how the forum RP goes. It kinda is, huh?**

 **Then, you know, more people showed up. And more people like the story I - No, not me; we! We created this story! And for that, thank you so much! I know I should have save this mushy thank you thing for the last part, but I just want to take this chance before there will be no other. I might die the next day, and all you guys can assume is: "Oh, I think he quit on this story." or "Hmm, maybe he's too busy with life?"**

 **But, again for the last time, THANK** **YOU** **.**

 **Also, before we part, I like to ask a favor from you all: When you guys gonna write a story, please try to think outside the box, eh? And when you do write a story, please, CALL ME!**

 **Well, that's all.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	23. Happy Birthday, Rathalos!

**Ladies and germs~!  
**

 **Sorry for the little joke there. Hey, this is a quick request, okay! Can I ask any of you to submit a cover for I am a Rathalos. This is the special request I am gonna hand out for the - wait for it - . . . Birthday of I AM A RATHALOS!**

 **OMG, I can't believe it's already been a year since it started! Ah, the memories. . X)**

 **So,um,, don't worry, I am making the next chapter as we speak. And in that chapter I would like to announce the next contributor who has given us his/her new character to add to the story. I am not gonna say who is the contributor or whom he/she is contributing now. Wait, be patient.  
**

 **The thing I would like you guys to do for me is try to draw a cover art for this story! Yay! If you guys want, you can submit me the best cover art you can for this story. If ya noticed, the smiling Joker is not appropriate for a Monster Hunter story. :P**

 **The cover art I like the most, gets to be featured, the rest. . . I am gonna keep for "Personal" uses. The ones that involves me drooling over them. Hey, can ya blame me, I'm an art freak! I love them!**

 **Please? This is all I can ask of you for a Birthday present for the Rathalos.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Peace!**


	24. Chapter 20

**Heyo, everybody!**

 ***Audience looked angrily at KS.***

 **Aww, come one. Why don't smile while we can, eh?**

 _ ***An audience member threw a tomato at KS, causing everyone to smile and laugh***_

 **Yeah, okay. Did I mention that I didn't know about the Hatchday thing? Just now I know thanks to the reviewers.**

 ***The tomatoes started raining down upon KS.***

 **Hey, what's up everyone, this here KS bringing ya the next chapter. Before we continue, let us all have a moment to remember all the weird adventures we had reading this story. It has been one year since we built this together, and one year signifies how interesting this story have been to everyone here.**

 **I'm so touched. *Tearing up.***

 **Now, per protocol, we must address the reviewers, but before we do, we must welcome our new contributor: SabreKnightNA!**

 ***Audience went crazy! Yaaaaaaaay!***

 **SabreKnightNA: Hey, dude, thanks for the character. Expect him to come in at. . . (Secretary, what's the schedule. . . Oh, okay.) Two chapters from now. Please be patient. :) And thanks for the birthday.**

 **Everyone give a hand, will ya!**

 ***Two or three Audience members threw their underwear at SabreKnightNa, with their number written on it***

 **Yeah, just take it and go.**

 ***SabreKnight leaves with the underwears in hand.***

* * *

 **Now, to establish communication!**

* * *

 **Onyxfreak: He does have a memory of when he was human, it's just that the huntress knew him well, but not him to her. He was the type to show sympathies for others, but sometimes didn't bother get to know them. BTW, no worries on that drugs I don't do that unless sugar counts as a drug then, "Uh, oh." But thanks for the concern. :) And for the birthday! :D**

 **ILikeBob: Two chapters is easter for me. If it was five. . . Merry Christmas! Lol. Also, to be honest, I didn't know it was the Rath's birthday. :P Thanks for sticking around!**

 **Law77: Get used to the short chapters *Hands over a napkins* I'm a tyrant. :D FEAR ME! Lol, just kiddin. Also, if ya had read, the reason why I came up with this was because there was too many monsters x humans in the, ahem, 'romance' section. I didn't like it, so I made it myself. As for the authors not making it, it's their choice that's why they didn't make any. Like how you had a choice to make one yourself, but didn't take it because of how you said it was. . . um, Kushula-something-something. But it's not too late to make your own. *Grin evilly* Come, my apprentice. We shall rule the galaxy! Thanks for the boost, though. I needed it. *Thumbs up* But keep in my mind my offer.**

 **Ddragon21: Hmm, yeah. I mean, look it's already been a year and we made it this far. Even my friends told me to take it slow. Haha, ya guys have some sense in common. XD Thanks for sticking with it for this long.**

 **Organization 13 is the best: Well, wait no long! Here it is! Also, thank you for being with us and contributing your character. She's been a handful in this story in a good way.**

 **Gofusion: Hey, bud, how's it going! Sorry if it didn't show much of Cerato. I'll make it up to you on the next chapter. :) Also, thank you for giving me your character. I will not let you down!**

 **Hye128: Hey, man. Long time no see! Happy new year to you too, man/girl (I still don't know). Thank you for giving me Maws to work with. I promise to make him appear with Cerato in the next chapter. Cheers!**

 **Guest#1: Ha, yeah. Maybe they used the same thing in Shrek. A new theory to confirm. 0_0**

 **Guest#2: Please don't love it to death. How you stay alive after that? Lol, hey, thanks for sticking around.**

 **NuggetMuncher: Meh, the name is what makes it stand out. I didn't want a title everyone just takes a look and. . . "Oh, it's about Silver Rathalos. Hmm, interesting. . .NOT!" See, where I am going with this? Also, Maw is a made up monster from Hyeo128. Lasmosaurus, in sort Lasmos.**

 **Arlie9: Aww, please. . . stop, you're making me blush. Oh ho ho ho . . go on. Lol, sorry, couldn't resist crackin' that one. Thanks for the song!**

 **Feed The Bath Of Blood: Oh, are you sure? It could be horse semen. Check again. LOL! Sorry, I was just kidding. Thanks for the boost, I needed that too. Also, tell BloodBath** _ **bon appetit!**_ **Made from the heart. . . Wait, no, don't take my heart- * has stopped due to heart being stolen***

 **Louiseleon07: Thank you. Ya don't need to tell me much, except maybe stroke my ego or something. Lol. I am kidding. Also, it's all right if ya can't draw. Heck, I just started practising, and the art looked like an amateur version of the Winx Club but more cringier.**

 **All about party and crazy: True. So true. Also, welcome! And thank you!**

 **The followers: Thank you all! Thank you so much for reading my story. For that, I am gonna teach ya Chuukese word:** _ **Kinisou Chapur**_ **(Means, "Thank you very much.")**

* * *

 **With that out of the way, ON WITH THE BLOODY SHOW!**

* * *

 _ **{June's POV}**_

* * *

The town of Meldrid, a small backwater town that has just begun to flourish thanks to the new chief that's running the place. I wouldn't say the place is bad, just small which is bordered near the forest filled with monsters.

This place has been my new home for 5 years since I moved from the desert. I am glad to say that this place is paradise compared to there. Glad I accepted this job, otherwise I would still be hauling my ass through sands and scorching heat.

But, now, I am here in this small town of Meldrid, setting up a tavern to earn some incomes here. Also, this is the frequent spot to get some hunting request that were posted here for hunters. The Hunter's Guild thought about setting up their base of operation here in my tavern, but I turned it down, saying that I am the only one that runs my tavern, and no one else gets a say on who I serve and don't.

They were surprised at for my answer, but understood enough to back off. The reason for my decline was for personal things, which involved why I left the desert settlements in the first place.

Boy, were they surpised when a woman from the scorchlands came to live in the woodlands for a change. And I gotta say, the place is starting to grow on my. The weather is okay, the food are not bad. But the people. . .

"Oi, June! Refill here!" Shouted a drunkard that became a regular in this tavern I established in this town. "Hurry up, eh, before I come in there and serve meself."

Yep, the people are pretty much the same: Assholes.

"Aye, I'm coming!" I shouted with much force. "Hold yer damn Aptonoth, for crying out loud."

"I'm not gettin' any younger here, June!" He retorted in a drunken slur.

"Ever considered ya had enough already?" I chided the man as I brought his, and last, mug of ale. "It's afternoon, and you have been here since this morning. Get some rest old man, we're gonna need ya when hell breaks loose in this town."

"How about ya do yer job and serve me more ale!" Again, he retorted me, grabbing the mug and chugged the content down his maw. If ale were alive and sentient, this old man is their living nightmare.

"Hey, I own this tavern here, a'ight? I have standards that I set for customers. You, my friend, just flew over the bar of standards singing all them shanty mixed with a rock-a-bye lullaby! . . ." I took a deep breath as I retried to reason with him. "Come on, ya can come back when yer sober. Just drink yer last beer and get out."

He stared intensely at me before he spoke, "For a woman, ye got the balls to pry me from me mug." He chuckled at his own tease, shaking his head before finishing his last ale. "Ah! Welp, I know when me welcome here is overdue."

Okay, the peoples are assholes, but the good kind. "Don't let the door hit ya on the way out, 'kay?"

"Ya continue to insult me." He laughed gruffly as he makes his way to the door. "Ya should think by now that monsters haven't touch me arse since me young days, how's a door gonna catch 'lil 'ol- ACK!"

Slam! the door went, smacking the back his head mid-exit.

The old man laid on the floor unconscious, knocked out by the door that opened with such force it reverberated the _thud_ sound in the room. Now, I would have laughed my ass off for the situation of seeing a hunter knocked out by a simple door, but seeing the person- oh, wait, two of 'em, one was a human the other a Felyne, standing by the door in disheveled manner. And I knew who they were.

"Mary? Mera? What happen-?"

"Ale. . . now." Mary said in a detached voice as she shuffled across the tavern. Her expression was stuck in a manner akin to a person seeing the most shocking thing in the world; like a child seeing their parents rutting. Ugh, mental scars will never heal. Maybe that's what happened to her.

I turned to the Felyne, who was following her partner's motion and expression, and said, "What happened out there?"

". . ." Silence from the pussycat. Makes me even more worried since Mera was the chatty type. Usually, she likes to brag on how heroic she was during their hunts but she wasn't. She seated herself besides Mary by the counter, waiting for their drinks silently.

"Oi," I called, walking over to them as I passed them each a mug and poured their drinks. "What's got ya shakin so? I done never see ya both like this." I said with worry.

They remained silent, until Mera held out her paw and started counting, "Drowning by the sea looking for a Lasmosaurus; cooking accident; bad fish for breakfast; nearly drowned in the toilet-"

"What are ya doing?" I asked in worry.

"Counting off the times I lost some of my nine lives. Uh, that dog that I tried to glomp - bad idea -"

I ignored the. . . questionably sane cat to talk to Mary. "Come on, Mary. Speak to me. What happened out there, eh?"

She looked up from her mug, which she hasn't drunk, and looked at me with a still-shocked expression. "I. . . I saw it."

". . . Saw what?"

"I saw it! The Silver Rathalos!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Nononononononono, you don't understand, June. **I. . . SAW. . . THE SILVER RATHALOS**!" she began to shout, leaning over the counter top.

"Again, I repeat if ya have gone deaf, **AND**?!" I shouted back at her.

She took a moment to compose herself. "Remember that report of that weird Rathalos that has been popping up. The one said to be way too intelligent"

"Oh, yeah, that. I thought they were just rumors?"

" **They WEREN'T! I SAW IT! IT EXIST!** "

"Would ya stop **SHOUTING!** "

"-and then that time were the sexual experiment gone wrong with that tom cat I met."

We took a moment to pause from our shouting debate to look questioningly at the Felyne, who noticed what she said out loud was heard, and looked at the mug with a blush.

I am gonna ask her about that later.

"Would ya be more clear on what yer trying to say, Mary? I can't really know unless ya tell me." I said with a gentle tone, hoping this would calm her down a notch.

She sighed tiredly. "Okay. Sorry." She picked up her ale and drank it before she spoke. "Mera and I were given a hunt request to find that weird Silver Rathalos that was causing a ruckus in the Wyvernian community. Couldn't find it, but we came across a Pink Rathian."

"It was rare sight, nya?" Mera chirped silently. "Until that meany Red Rathalos came attack her."

"Ah, territory fight, eh?" I surmised. "Can't say that'll end well. Considering that it's mating season for Rath, which started a few weeks ago. Boy, I bet the fight was pretty."

"It wasn't for Pinkie." Mary said, sighing to herself.

"Pinkie? Ya gave her a name then?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Uh, y-yeah. Since we, uh, kinda saved her life." she said sheepishly.

"Ya did what now?" I exclaimed. "Now, that's just not normal."

"I know. I know. But I couldn't just sit back and watch the Red Rathalos butcher her in her own territory." She explained, burying her head in the crook of her arms on the counter. "It was something that I wasn't keen on seeing."

Ah, sympathies for the weak. Her one weakness. I shouldn't have been surprised then; she has tendencies to be helping the underdog kind of fella. Like that one guy. . . who went missing years ago by some mysterious monster attack when he went out trapping. Not even the Palicos couldn't find his remains. Poor Mary was devastated that time.

"So ya kicked that Rathalos' ass good, yeah?" I asked, pouring myself a drink to wet my throat.

"No, he kicked ours, actually, nya." Mera explained, causing me to do a spit-take which sprayed on the poor cat. "AW! EW!"

"He did what? So how did ya get out of there alive?!" I questioned, tossing a rag to the wet cat, who eagerly took it to wipe off the ale on her fur.

"We almost didn't! Just as we were about to eaten by the Red, guess who came in to intervene!?" Mary said with excitement in her voice. The kind of excitement that makes you worry.

"Um, it wasn't another hunter, eh?"

"The Silver Rathalos!" I made a _ya-got-to-be-kiddin_ -face at them. "Yes, it's true!"

"Nya, I saw it with my own eyes, June!" Mera added her voice, jumpin' on top of the counter. "It swooped in, nya, then kicked the Red's ass like it was nothing!" Now, she started hopping in excitement.

"Oi, dirty paws off the counters." I chided, pushing the Felyne over the edge of the counter. "So, the Silver was, what, mate to the pink one? That should narrow the search down. Thank goodness ya managed to escape."

They gave each other look that I caught.

". . . Why are ya all looking each other like that?" I asked, crossing my arms to look intimidating. Works every time.

"Um, we didn't escape." Mary said, rubbing her arms in some sort shame. "The. . . Silver Rathalos actually let us go."

. . . "Say what now?"

"Nya, the monster showed some sort of intelligence. Ya see our herb potion? He took some from our pack and used it to heal the Rathian!"

". . .T-that's impossible!" There's no way there are monsters that are that intelligent! . . And? What did it do next?!"

"Whaddya think, nya? He gave us some healing herbs, too. Then made us sleep with them for the night, unafraid of us at all. Maybe he knew we weren't in any shape to fight." Mera climbed up the counter again, bouncing happily on her hind-paws. "Next thing we know, we woke up the next day, and saw Pinkie ready to fly away."

"We tried to put some distance between us and the Raths, but the Silver one took us in his claws and took off!" Mary exclaimed. "I thought we were gonna die! Eaten by the intelligent monster that rescued us!"

"And I **DID NOT CRY**." Mera emphasize as she looked pointedly at Mary.

"Yeah, you were so brave. Anyway, what we didn't expect was that the Rathalos took us in the outskirts of Mildred."

"When was that!?" I demanded with worry.

"A twelve or thirteen hours ago," Mary said, dropping her head on the table again.

I gawked at them, surprise etched all over my face and mind. If that Rathalos managed to get close to the town, how was it no one else noticed?! This is just way too much for me to comprehend. I yanked Mary's own mug and chugged the whole liquor down my mouth.

After I was done, I noticed the worried look the two were giving me. I calm them down when I sighed out loud. Damn, the liquor wasn't enough. I am gonna need more after this. "Okay. . . This. . . Uh, whew! Uh. . . Let's back up a bit, eh?"

The two shared a look that I caught them sharing, but ignored them to focus talking. "Um, uh, ya did say ya were dropped at the outskirts?"

"Yes."

"Oh. . ."About face. Pick up my mug. Time to walk out of the tavern-

"Hey! What are ya doing?!" Mary cried, stepping in front of my path.

"What does it looked like it?! Imma headin' off to warn the Guild about this!"

"What?! No, you can't!"

". . .Why not?" I said suspiciously, frowning at the huntress.

"Think about it! An intelligent Rathalos. It didn't attack us, it seems to understand the basics our herbs uses - isn't fascinating!"

"What's there to fascinate about? The bloody thing is dangerous!" I grabbed her arms and shook 'em, in hopes that she snaps out of this. "Mary. Listen, it's just the stress. What ya need is calm, relaxing sleep. Then maybe yer head would be clear- "

"No!" She exclaimed, prompting my surprise look at her. "No, it's not stress, June. This. . . is something personal. If you warned the Guild about this, they might send other hunters to find it. I still have the quest form, which makes me still responsible for catching it."

"What is it about this monster that makes it personal?!" I demanded.

". . . To prove someone who has been wronged to be right all along." she said with tears in her eyes. I knew exactly who she meant, but that didn't help my decision to to warn the Guild about this. "Please, June."

Damn it! Them eyes can clearly rule the world, purify the heart of tyrants, and maybe convince me to retire if she asks me to. Thank god she hasn't.

"Fine." I said. Mary smiled excitedly as she was about to make her way out the door. "On one condition!"

The smile faltered as she turned to me slowly, her face was one of worry. "Yes?"

"Go and get some sleep, lassy. Ya are not gonna go hunting in yer condition, is all I am saying." She smiled again.

"Thanks, June. I owe ya!"

"Yeah, you kinda do." She left before I could tell her to pay for her drink.

"Nya, a bath sounds good about now." Said Mera as she walked towards the door, but was blocked by me.

"Oh, no. Ya ain't leavin' yet. We still need talk about your. . . experiment, hmm?" She paled as I picked her up by the scruff and seated her down at the counter. "Now, start talkin'."

* * *

 **Just like that Ladies and Germs, this chapter concludes. I hope it has proved to be a sufficient story for I am-**

 ***Audience drew weapons out of their pockets or nearby object to kill KS with***

 **. . . gonna continue telling this story in the NEXT chapter.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya there.**

 **PEACE!**


	25. Chapter 21

***Narrator: Crowds tapped their feet impatiently as they await their supposed host to come and entertain them. Ah, here he is now, walking onto the stage with a loud grin and merry steps. . . Wait, I think I narrated that wrong.**

 **KS: Thank you, Narrator. That will be all.**

 ***Narrator: But sir, I messed up the narration a little.**

 **KS: That's okay, besides we need to continue the story.**

 ***Narrator: Ah, right. But before we do, you should remember about the tomatoes.**

 **KS: The wha-**

 **Splat! *Narrator: The sound rang in the auditorium as hundreds and hundreds of tomatoes pelted the poor host. Thank god I am a narrator.**

 **KS: Ack! On - *Slips on a tomatoe.* Ouch. Ugh, on with the sho-**

 ***Narrator: Sir, do remember your audience and contributors. . . Oh, he is staring at me now with such malice in his eyes - the same look that gives me the chills down my spine, though not in a sexual way. . And I should stop narrating.**

 **ESTABLISH COMMUNICATION!**

 **Hey, what's up ya'll . . . (So much cringe, Killed Streak! So much cringe!) I'll stop. So, thinks have been hectic right now. My computer's keyboard is busted and I had to resort to using the school's computer to continue some chapters. Um, after that, there's going to be long gaps of unwritten stuff because I am gonna rewrite one of my stories "Our Life In Thedas."**

 **So yeah, how are you all been doing?**

 **Necron Dragon Lord of DA: I might just put that in the story, thanks for the idea!**

 **Law77: Here you go, dear friend. More Raths!**

 **Onyx Freak: I'm still here. Keyboard busted, so yeah, not sick. (Secretary, try to hold off my appointment with Satan. I don't wanna go with him.) So, yeah, you're welcome by the way. I read your Chuukese, and nicely done. Wanna learn more? Just ask. Also, yes, I maybe testing your patience since I am a sadistic bastard! Mwahahahahahaha!**

 **Ddragon21: I know right! Huh, but all we get is the annoying caterwaul from them. Somebody submit this idea to the studio for future games!**

 **SabreKnightNA: What are you going to do with the underwear? (Secretary, any ideas? . . . Uh-huh. Okay, got it. Thanks.) As you can see, there many things you can do with underwear. For example: wear them. You're welcome.**

 **Louiseleon07: Put a brake on that parade. Let's put world domination on that list. Lol, I kidding – (Secretary, you know what to do.).**

 **Organization 13 is the best: Woof. XD. So, um, yeah. Sorry for the long wait. Blame the laptop for screwing up. I know you'll enjoy this chapter!** **Also, don't poke the dummy. . . it hurts.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: And thumbs up for you, good sir!**

 **Gofusion: Yeah, about that. I was thinking that the Wyvernians try to come up with something to combat monsters. And that something was Cerato. Whaddya think? Also, I think none of the two would win, since they'll bicker to the end of the world! LOL!**

 **Hyeo128: Oh, now that clarifies the gender. Also, here's a chapter for you! Enjoy!**

 **Feed the Bath of Blood: You're welcome! Also, I checked your profile and. . . AHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- * HAS STOPPPED WORKING, PLEASE WAIT AWHILE. IN THE MEANTIME, ENJOY THIS PICTURE:[ CLUBS/CATS/IMAGES/29555617/TITLE/VERY-CUTE-BUT-FUNNY-CATS-P-PHOTO]* So, yeah, I like the little foreplay, Blood, especially your depiction of others criticizing your story. But don't worry; a little flak won't hurt here and there. It actually helps with the writing. I mean, look at my first story! Look at it, and then tell me your flames! I won't mind the burn.**

 **And before we continue with today's show, I would like to introduce another contributor! GIVE SOME HANDS, WILL YA, GUYS! For THEGREATWYVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERN! (It's actually spelled TheGreatWyvern.)**

 ***Audience roar with such vigor the ceiling shook overhead. I am getting worried if one of the rafts will fall one of these days. Anyways, TheGreatWyvern appear on the stage with a smile and heartwarming wave.**

 **TheGreatWyvern: Ah, welcome to the bloody family. Thank you for the contribution and I can't wait to start working with your characters. As long as I have permission that is to do what I want and need, okay? Do I have your permission? If so, then Thank you. Again, WELCOME to the family!**

 **Give a hand will ya FOLKS?!**

 ***Narrator: YAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh, sorry, supposed to be narrating. I am terribly sorry, sir. Oh, he is just angrily shaking his head at me as TheGreatWyvern exits the stage.**

 **You and I need to talk, Narrator.**

 **Well, that's all I got to say. So, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

[Redclaw's POV]

"AAGH! Oof!" I grunted with my face planted on the ground. Behind me, I hear the snicker of the one responsible for my torment and recent kiss towards the dirty floor.

"Well, uh, that was interesting," chuckled uncle Cerato. "Well, erm, what did we learn today." I can hear him behind me, trying his best to hold back the laughter. Emphasis on the word _trying._

I pulled my head off the ground and began to sputter everything that managed to enter my mouth. "BLAAGH! Ugh, the ground tastes awful!"

"Hmm, it's a good start on your lesson. So, lesson number one, try not to eat the dirt when fighting your opponent; it tastes awful." He imitated my voice in as he spoke. "Also, let's hope that it was just dirt ya gobbled."

Ugh, he really is starting to annoy me. Now I know why Mama seems to hate him from time to time. He promised me that he would show me how to fight, and, gee, am I starting to regret this!

I saw his shadow loom over me from behind as he lowered his head to my level.

"You okay?" he asked with concern, but mirth was still present in his . . . skull's eyehole. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

I rolled my eyes as I smirked back at him. "Nah, uncle Cerato, just grumpy about it, I guess." I stood on all four, before laying my haunch back on the ground. In my mind, doubt began gnaw at me about me becoming a strong fighter. And it may be right.

"Aw, cheer up, Red. What's with the pouty-face, huh?" He asked, nuzzling my cheeks.

"Uncle. . . How can I be a strong monster with this-" I pointed at my wounded eye. "-being a problem for me. I can't really see well now, can I?"

He reared up and gave me a glare that made me lower my ears flat. He stood on his hind legs, towering over me which was pretty frightening.

"What's this?" he growled down on me. "Do I smell doubt from my little Red? Hmm, that needs to be fixed pronto!" He walked away from me as he stood with his back to me. "Attack!"

. . . . "What?" I asked curiously.

"Have you gone deaf? I said, attack!" He ordered me with his back still facing me.

I didn't what will this do, but I did what he asked. I leapt at him but before I touch him he moved out of the way. I nearly tumbled on the floor but managed to gain my footing. I looked to uncle but he still turned his back on me.

I growled then leapt at him again, but he dodged! HOW!? I was infuriated with this and continued with the attack, but no matter what I do, he moved out of the way with his back still facing me!

I dropped to the floor, exhausted, and looked as uncle Cerato finally faced me. "Ya see? It takes more than eyes to actually help in a fight." He said with a grin.

"Huh?"

"You were worried on how to fight well without your other eye. Truth is you don't only need your eyes, you can use your other senses as well!" He explained with a grin as he walked over to me. "You can use your ears, your nose, even the claws that touch the ground!"

". . .Um, really?" I asked in doubt, but that doubt was washed away when uncle brought his arms around and smiled (in a way that he does resemble a smile) down at me.

"Really, really! Now, come on and try it, hmm?" he nudged my shoulder, stooping his head against mine. "Close your eyes." And I did, albeit reluctantly. "Now, what do you hear?"

I listened with my ears as he asked. "Um, the birds?"

"It figures, those bugger never shut up. What else?"

"Um, I. . . I hear the wind. . ."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"I hear you breathing. I. . . hear a rustle behind me?"

"Go on."

"I hear. . ." I gasped as I ducked and opened my one eye to look as something rushed over my head. "What the-" uncle cut off my question when he laughed, though not in a mocking way.

"Aha! See, you did it!" He held up his claw that was holding a branch with leaves on it. "Ya managed to hear that and dodge!"

I did? "I did!" excitement grew in my voice. Can ya blame me. I began to whoop and holler and toss and leap and-

"Woah there!" He put an end to all the celebration. Phooey. "We still gotta lot to cover before you're ready."

Oooh. "Like what?" I asked with a growing smile.

"Now, let's try to smell. Close your eyes, and try to smell, okay?"

I closed my eyes as I ready for my next training. "Okay!" I heard a rustle in front of me, with a fragrant smell I detected.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um, flower?"

"Correct!"

I smiled at the success!

"Now, what is this?" I sniffed which I could make out the smell of. . . I don't know, earthy, I think?

"Um, soil?"

"Close, it was a rock."

Oh, phooey. I heard movement in front of me, followed by a rotten smell. "Ugh, uncle, that stinks! What is that?" No reply. "Uncle?" I opened my eyes and blanched at the sight before me: IT WAS CERATO'S REAR END!

"SURPRISE!" I heard uncle laughed as I ran off to puke in the nearby bush. His laughter still haunts my ears as I duck and covered my embarrassed face. I mean, I JUST SNIFFED UNCLE CERATO'S BUTT! YUCK! "Oi, it ain't that bad of a smell, huh?!

"S-shut up- blaaaaagh!" Ugh, that smell. It smells! It's haunting my memories!

"Okay, okay, let it out." He said as he patted my back.

"I. . . hate you." I gasped for air as I cursed at him.

"Huh, such is family love. Whaddya say we do that again?"

Hearing that, I ran back home. Cerato chasing after me as he laughed! "Oi, I was just kidding!"

"I'm going to tell ma about this!" I yelled as I looked over to him and see him paled than he already is.

"Oi, no!" He yelled, worry in his voice. "Come back here. Red? RED!" He yelled after me all the way home.

And just like that, vengeance was served. . . in the form of an angry Rathian.

* * *

 **So, this was just something to feed your hungry, hungry readers. Yes, I am looking at all of you.**

 **So, um, you're welcome. Also, the next chapter will be featuring one of our contributor's character. If you're asking for who, ask SabreKnightNA. He presented the character, and the character would be in in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya in the next one.**

 **Peace!**


	26. Hey, hey! Read Very important

***One day, Killed Streak was walking towards his laptop and opened up his Gmail account.***

 **KS: Hmm, I wonder what I got for today, eh?**

 ***Then he noticed that he got some review in Fanfic for his story I am a Rathalos.***

 **KS: Oh, goody! I wonder what they have to say! :D**

 ***After reading the comments, these where his expressions.***

 **KS: :D (-) D: (-) :/ (-) -_-' (-) T_T  
**

 ***Yes, try to decipher that if you want to know what he looked like.***

 **Back to seriousness, guys . . . This isn't something that I want to see when I wake up to check on your (Addicting) Reviews. When I saw the argument, I was sad. So, let's try to clear some miscommunication here.**

 **Ao Oni: Hyeo has been one of my contributors since last year. He has every right to ask me not to delete this story since he invested one of his OC monsters in here. The least I could do is pay back the favor and keep him here. I'm not mad at you, because this is just a misunderstanding which I hope to clear up.  
Please, don't let misunderstanding anger you to the point of ruining what we got here. I am touched that you would try to side alongside me should the time come when I want to delete the story. I have no worries there. :)**

 **Hyeo128: Dry your tears, mate. The story is going nowhere, and whatever anyone says, you're not a nuisance or a bother. If anything, I am indebted to you for giving me your OC to work with. This shows how much you trust me to handle your character. Thank you. :)  
**

 **Onyx Freak: Hey, appreciate you for sticking up for others. I imagined this sort of thing to happen one day, but I didn't think it would cause a review war. Hopefully, this doesn't ruin the story for anybody.**

 **Gofusion: Now, now, Gofusion. Thank you for sticking up with your arch-nemesis. . . I mean, friend. (Secretary, put it in memo, I am going to be the best daddy ever!) So, thank you.**

 **If there is anything I would like to say is that I am sorry for causing this misunderstanding. It's not the audience fault, nor the ones I listed above me which I communicated to. I am sorry for whatever I may have written that caused this review brawl. I AM SORRY.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, let me go back and communicated to the ones who review my previous chapter.**

 **SabreKnightNA: Thank you. Although, I would disagree on the humor, since it's getting to old and senile for my taste. But whatever works for the audience. Also, your character might be showing in the next. Prepare Thyself!**

 **T.G.W.K: That's too bad! D: I hope you get it back!**

 **Org 13 is the best: Hehehe. . . you're joking, right? . . . By the gods, you weren't! A hound riding Kraken! What will they come up next?! A civilized orc that knows how to proper etiquette within civilized vicinity!? Actually, dips on that idea! It's mine! Also, about your name shortening, it's awesome! (It makes my job easier, eh, secretary?) it has nothing to do with that fact I am getting tired of writing a long username. (It really does! hahahaha!)**

 **Onyx Freak: We are gather here today, to say goodbye to my keyboard. RIP, keyboard.**

 **DDragon 21: Um, who's MC? Sorry didn't understand that. Also, sorry for the inconvenience of so much characters.**

 **FeedTheBathofBlood: Thanks! Also, there's. . . uh, a little something dangling from you mouth. I think it's horse semen. ;)**

 **That is all for today. Until the next chapter.**

 **Peace! No literally, please, keep up the Peace.**


	27. Chapter 22

So, here we are again.

Oh, hello, mortals. It' good to see you. Why the look upon your faces? Do you not recognize me? Well, you should!

I am called Cross! One of the deities who helped trained this simpleton named Killed Streak! The fool has been lacking in his training! You can see it for yourself, don't you mortals!? No, worse! It is horrid! Even you must agree!

His ability in writing are . . . lower than average. No! It's even worse than average! It is adequate! ADEQUATE! This is unacceptable. Now, let's get down to work.

First, let me grace you with my response to your insisting babbles:

SILENCE!

Unlike the sniveling moron, I have a story to produce just for you audience. So, just sit down and enjoy the fookin story. This masterpiece has been brought to you by Cross.

On with the show!

(V)

(Griffin's POV)

Seagulls grace the wind with their calls. The sails flap and billow as the ship bounce on the waves . . . the same ship that is getting me seasick!

"Blergh! Ugh . . ." I shuddered, finally emptying the contents within my tummy. I groaned as the ship bobbed again.

"Hmm, ya gonna be OK lad?" The captain asked, worry apparent in his voice. I turned to face him and saw him smiling towards me.

"I'll be- urp! Ugh, I'll be fine! Nothing to worry about." I replied with a strain smile in return.

"Huh, if you say so. Word of advice, though: when it comes seasickness, the best thing to do is take a deep breath. Try to enjoy the scenery, not the motion."

"Will do, when I don't barf up my dinner."

He laughed out loud, causing me to chuckle along. "Well, suffer no more, lad; we've finally arrive."

Oh, thank the gods. I looked up from the railing and gasp as I saw the port of the new town I was assign to. I would have jumped and shouted in cheer, but the urge to barf was unavoidable.

"Blergh! . . . ugh"

When we arrived at the docks, it was already bustling with sailors and . . . hunters (?)taking down the luggage from the cargo. The captain, who was still by the wheel of his ship waved at me in farewell.

"Good luck, kid. Hope ya do great things for us all!"

I smiled and said, "I will! Don't you worry about it, old man!" He smiled back, turning his attention back to one of the quartermaster. So, turning back to the town, I breathe in some air and sigh happily.

"Well, here I go!" With that optimism, I trek onward further into the town.

I made my way through what looks like the market which was just connected to the path that leads out into the wilds. Soon, I'll be hunting there. Yet I must find a place to lodge in before I sign in with the guilds.

I'm in the market area, so that mean that the tavern should be around here. I looked around until I spotted a building with a plague that hangs over it. I read the sign and it wrote:

"Water Moor." I approached the door and entered. Once inside, I saw that it had a few patrons here and there. The upper floor act as a canopy for the counter where the barmaid was serving drinks. And the stairs leading up the wall to the second story.

"Hmm, not a bad place to live in." I commented.

"Oi!" The barmaid called, drawing my attention. "We don't serve drinks to underage lads, so bug off."

"Excuse me?!" I said indignantly.

"Ya mammy might spank ya if she saw ye were here." She said dismissively, washing a tankard on the counter."Wouldn't that be a sight."

"Uh, excuse me?! Lady I'm not some underage kid, OK. I'm a hunter!" I explained.

She responded with a sigh, dropping the tankard into the sink with a clang. "Oh, lemme guess, fresh out of the academy?"

I nodded.

"And what would ya want from me humble bar, hmm?" She asked, not even bothering to say sorry for the misconception back there. Rude.

"Um, I though I could get so lodging here, maybe sign up with the guild here." I said.

"Sorry to burst yer bubbles, city boy, but there ain't guild around here." She said with a smirk. "Just 'cause this is a tavern, don't mean the guild got them finger on 'em. You do well to remember that, city boy."

"My name is not city boy, it's Griffin." I corrected her.

She laughed at me."What brings a city boy like you to this back water town, huh? There are other places where you can be taking your first hunt."

"Uh, I heard rumor that this place was filled with new monster and uncharted lands." I said, excitement creeping into my voice.

"Where veteran hunter are recommended to hunt, not rookies." she said sternly.

"I have a recommendation from a veteran, too." I pulled out a paper from my pocket and showed it to her. She took it from my hand and read it.

She sighed. "Your funeral, city boy."

I sighed at this woman. Apparently, she got problem. "Oh, do you also give lodging here?"

She gave me a stink eye from across the counter. "To every hunter in town, boy. Ya lookin' for a place to stay?"

"Yes, please." I pleaded.

"Hmm, at least ya got some manner." She said to herself, mostly. "Okay, there's a room open for ya, but first sign in with the guild before ya get settled."

"Oh, thank you, miss...?"

"No, no. None of that missy thing for me; just call me June." She said with a smile. "Now, get a move on, come back when I set up your room. Sign up with the guild first." She said.

I smiled at her. "Of course. Thank mi- ah, I mean, June."

"Yeah, yeah, kid." She waved her hand at me. "Hurry on outta here. The guild is located at the windmill by the west side. Ya can't miss it."

I nodded my thanks and exited the tavern. I smiled to myself as I made my way up the windmill to start my first day of being a hunter.

Little did I know I was about to start it in an . . . interesting way. I guess that's the word I would call it.

I arrived at the mill, and saw that it was more than any ordinary mill. The mill was joined by a small hut which I believe was the Smith. The mill itself was also combined to a barrack-like building at the front.

I made my way in and saw that it was bustling with many types of hunters and huntresses. Many of them go about their day, chatting, drinking, and even playing cards at a table by the corner. But I regarded my attention to the counter that was occupied by a pretty girl and an old man.

They must be in charge here.

I approached them and greeted them. "Hello."

They both looked at me and shared a glance with each other before the man spoke. "Um, hello, lad. Can we help you?"

"I came here to sign up for a hunting post here." I informed with a smile.

"I see. Sorry for the surprise looks, it is just that you look young for a hunter. People call me chief around here, and this is my daughter, Lela." The man said, gesturing to him and his daughter with a smile. He pulled a paper from the desk and began to mark down on it.

"First thing first. Name?"

"Griffin. Griffin Williams!" I said with a smile.

The man nodded, writing down in the paper. "Good. Um, any experience in hunting?"

"This is my first hunt, sir."

He stopped writing, casting a shock stare at me before it morphed into something stern. "Son, we only get veteran hunters out here due to the unexplored terrain around here. You being green than any Brachiados snots is something I can't allow for you to be here!"

I was taken aback by the sudden angry tone he tuned at me. I swallowed any retorts that may have something do to with me being angry at me being here; although, putting myself in his shoes, I might just react the same way.

"Um, sir, I have a letter of recommendation from a veteran hunter." I pulled out the envelope from my alloy armor. "It's from my mentor, goes by the name of Gantus."

"Gantus?" he exclaimed in disbelief as he took the papers and read it. After he was finished, he visibly relaxed and handed the paper back.

He sighed in defeat before he spoke. "Well, if master Gantus thinks you are ready to be out here, then I guess it's not my place to be speaking on whether or not you hunt here. Just keep in mind, boy, it be on yer head."

"I understand, sir."

"Hmm. Lela," he called. "See that you see to his needs and show him around, will ya. I'mma go get something to drink.

"Sure, pa." she replied as he head out.

"I'm sorry." I said to her. "I didn't mean to make him mad."

"Oh, he's just like that when he worries over the hunters, especially the rookies." she said with a gentle smile. "Anyway, I am a Lela Barnes, and welcome to Mildred guild. The name is a work in progress."

I chuckled at her soft enthusiasm. Now, there are two words you don't see together. If I were to describe Lela, it would be those two.

"Griffin Williams."

"I know, so what made you want to be a hunter?" she asked curiously.

"I guess I just want to help more people, I guess. Knowing that there are dangerous places out there, I want to be there to lend a helping hand."

She chuckled at me, which earned my confusion at the moment. Did I have something in my teeth as I spoke?

"Don't let June hear that; she'll rant about it till your ears are red." she explained as she noticed my befuddled glance.

"Why is that?"

"She likes to smack 'realism', as she calls it, to those 'wannabe heroes.' I'm not saying your wish to be a hunter is stupid or anything; I'm just saying that June might."

"Sounds like a mom to me."

"She kinda is for all of us here. I take it you met her already?"

"Yes, I did. Although she mistaken me for a kid sneakin' into a bar." I said with a pout, causing Lela to giggle at my misfortune.

"So, I guess she know you're a first time hunter? That's odd, usually she rants about that. . . Unless."

That don't sound good. "Unless? . . ." I dared to ask.

She pouted in thought before she respond with a shake of her head. "Never mind, maybe I am just looking into it too much. So, will ya be starting you hunt tomorrow?"

"Uh. . . yeah. I'll be taking my rest at Water Moor."

"Hmm, your going to need it. Sleep tight." she said with a soft smile.

"Heh, and I won't let the bed bugs bite." I said with a laugh, and she joined along.

I waved good bye to her and left the guild house. I noticed that all of the hunters and huntresses were taking their leaves as well since it was already evening. All of them head towards the direction I was heading: Water Moor.

I guess all the hunters take residence within the tavern. Humans, Wyvernians, Felynes, - everyone is here! I guess all hunters take housing here, since I didn't see any boarding house at the guild. Heck, the captain that brought me here recommended me to come here first. The tavern wasn't my first choice, but it wasn't an option not to accept.

I entered the tavern door, briefly the smell of old wood and freshly brewed ale hit my nose as I saw the now lively tavern lit up with lights, and the sounds of laughter that could drown out the silence.

I looked across the patrons and noticed their diverse groups, all either arguing or just telling stories with each other.

Master Gantus brought me here for a reason. He thinks I am ready; I sure hope so, for my sake.

"Oi!" I looked to the barmaid, June, and saw her grinning at me from her counter. It didn't look so promising for me. "City boy! Congrats! I hear you got accepted!"

I sighed as I trudged towards her, while frowning at her in annoyance. "The name is not city boy, it's Griffin."

"Uh-huh, listen I want you to meet somebody." She gestured to the Felyne seated besides me. "Meet Mera."

"Nya, nice to meetcha!" She exclaimed with her paws outstretched. I took it and shook it firmly with a smile. "So, ya be the baby?"

. . . . . "Pardon?"

"Ya know? June said there be someone for me to baby-sit. So, you're the baby, nya?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. A hand gripped onto my shoulder, which was June who smirked at me.

"Welcome to Mildred newbie! Ya think yer going 'round unsupervised, think again!" she handed me a glass of. . . milk?! "On the house, boyo. Every growing boy needs their milk." she patted me and walked off to serve the others.

". . . . What just happen!?" I asked to no one in particular, but the Felyne spoke in response to my inquiry.

"Nya, June just happened. That's what."She grasped the glass of milk in her paws and stood up on the stools. She took it near my lips with a stern frown on her muzzle. "Now, drink up!"

Ugh, what have I gotten myself into? What has master Gantus gotten myself into?! It's going to be a long day.

(V)

Now, wasn't that any better? Oh, here Killed Streak comes. Let's keep what happened a secret, eh? TTFN.

*Killed Streak approached the stage, before glancing at the already present crowd. And awkward silence permuted the air before the host spoke.*

KS: Um, hi again.

*Splat went the tomatoes!*

Sorry, for the slow updates. But I have good news for all" I AM BACK! Mwahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- ahem! The keyboard has revived, and now the day of story update begins now!

Come, for the horde! (No offense to those alliance players, I love the orcs!)

Also, here's a response to all your reviews, enjoy! 3

Org 13 is the best: Heehehehe. . . you're joking, right? It really won't do that, right? Nice, Kraken. (Secretary, send in security! Oh, wait, send in the dog pound from hell, too!)

A certain Triangle: Dalamadur! Well, fancy that! Idk, really, how to fit that big in. Any other suggestions, or you have an idea how he fits in? By the way, welcome! And thanks for the review!

Gofusion: You, too, buddy! Btw, I am back! Yay!

Ao Oni: It's okay all is forgiven! Good to know you're brave to apologize, because I know I am not that brave. When they ask who break the dishes, I point fingers. Lol! I hope you still enjoy the story.

Kaiser Kai Charlychan500: Really, why? Why you like?

Onyx Freak: Its alive! The Keyboard is alive! Praise Jeebus!

Feed The Bath of Blood: You're welcome, and bon appetit! Enjoy!

And last but not least, SabreKnightNA: Here's your character, how is it? Tell me what ya think! Please! I'm dying to know!

P.S. Great Wyvern, your character is coming up next.

As always, see ya in the next chapter.

PEACE!

*KS left, but then the deity called Cross morphed into existence and shook his head in exasperation at his former student's antic with the audience.*

Idiot!


	28. Chapter 23

**Guess what, guys? It's my birthday today, September 16! And, forgive me, but this is why withheld this chapter in the first place. I wanted to show you my improvement (If any) in hopes to celebrate my 20th year of survival on this planet!**

 **This is all for you! Enjoy! And on with the Show!**

 **Note: Stories from now on would be written in 3rd person view. . . no more 1st person view. Sorry, it's my new style of writing!**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a hot day; that much can be certain. The glaring sun was obnoxiously unkind at this particular time.

The effect of the smoldering hot ball of gas can be varied depending on who or what suffer under it. Some are just immune to the charming quality of the sun (reference to the fact it is hot, based on the intellectual younger generation's slang for attractiveness. If thou doth not acknowledge the meaning of this mirthful jab, good day to you, sir!).

Sadly, there are those who aren't that lucky to be immune to the effects of the sun.

"Ack! Of all days to be out hunting, it's today!" shouted a burly, young man with an impossibly over-sized ax over his back, trailing behind his other two partners. "I could have been home sipping on finely brewed ale."

"Aw, stop your whining! The sooner we can get this hunt done, the sooner we can go home! So, stuff it and keep moving!" Shouted a shorter man, who was adorn in his Tigrex armor and a long-sword strapped to his side.

"The sooner we can get this hunt done, the sooner I won't have to hear him complaining. Meow!" The third member, a palico, jested as he made his way through the thick foliage of the forest they were trekking through.

"Shut it, whisker! Oi, old man. Do you even know where to find this bloody Maccao!?" The man with the ax, donning a plain iron plate armor, asked angrily as he tried to whack away the gnats and other abominable bugs.

"Show some respect to your elders, grub-head! I know the lay of the land like the back of my hand!" The short man said with passion, waving his arms to gesture to the entirety of the forest they were in. "I've been in this bloody mess of a forest to know where and when to find certain beast I'm hunting!"

"And of all the beast to be huntin', you picked the one everyone dreaded to take." The palico said with a depressing sigh. "Meow. I wish to have picked another group to go with."

"Why are we the one taking the request of. . . HE who shall not be named?!" The young said, a small ounce of fear in his voice (I know, we cannot measure the amount of fear with ounces- Work with me here!)

"It's all we can get on our hands at the moment, cat." Replied the short, old man, pausing to catch his breath for a moment.

"Well, I still think this was a stupid idea,"

"Well, you're stupid." Spat the youth at the Palico.

"No, you are."

"Say that to my face, ya little piece of sh-"

Before more could be said, some spat of disdain or whatnot, a sound pierced through the rabbles of forest wildlife and the three's annoying bantering.

The description can't be vividly described, only that it sounded like this: "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARG! . . . . . BEH!"

(Can you comprehend the sound? No? Neither can the three idiots.)

"What in the blue blazes was that?!" The young, burly hunter asked, confusion etched onto his brows.

"Like, hell, if I know!" The short man replied lowly and harshly. He pulled out his sword, propping it into a fighting stance just in case. When nothing leapt out of the trees to gobble them up, he assumed it was safe to take point. "Come on. Let's investigate the sound, eh?"

"Are you crazy, old man!" The palico whispered harshly, holding his vials out at the ready. His furs were already bristling, giving the look of puffed out hairball with arms, legs, tail, and a face. 'Twas a comical sight to behold the cat as anything like a walking furball.

"Scaredy cat." Chuckled the young man, following the older partner to seek out the sound.

"Hey, that was racist! Meow! I take offense to that!" Cried the walking feline, his fur bristling to a point. The other duo ignored the indignant cat, thus letting the cat sighed tiredly as he soon followed suit.

The trio continued onward, cautiously making their way through the dense foliage. Until-

"What in the blue blazes. . .?" Was all the comment one of the three had for what they saw before them.

Out in the clearing, lying on its back facing the sun was a blue Maccao, not the great maccao, a blue Maccao. Now, that ain't the reason why these three are just gaping at it like a fish- oh no, the whole reason for their shocked expression is due to the fact the Maccao was doing a death throe on the ground.

What is odd about the death throe? Well, lo and behold, a Maccao was on its back twisting this way and that, garbling nonsense as it do so. . . holding a rose in its claws.

The three hunters glanced at each other, weirded out by the whole situation as this Maccao continued to thrash on the floor, screeching in its tongue that they can't make out.

"What. . ." The palico, the first to recover from his stupor, asked in confusion. "What am I lookin' at?!"

The short, old man shrugged as he tries to comprehend the scene before him. "Maybe he is going mad from the heat?"

"That must be the weirdest summer heat madness I have ever seen." The young commented, his face morphed into a deadpan.

The creature gags, screeches, babbled, and all sort of sound it could make as it does odd gestures on his back.

"What the heck is it doing?" The younger man asked, feeling uncomfortable and frustrated as he continued observing. "What the heck is it even screaming about?!"

(For all who wishes to hear what it's crying about, here's the translation for the Maccao as it twitches and turns on the ground: "Oh! Woe is me! I feel it! The cold darkness creeping around me- despite the fact it is a hot day- Woe is me!)

"Should we kill it?" The palico asked, his ears leaning to the back of his skull due to loudness of the Maccao's madness. "I say we kill it."

("Ah! Cough! Cough!" Literally, the Maccao said cough. "What a world! What a world we are in! Merciless, cold, unforgiving. . . like my mother.")

"I agree with the cat. . . for once." The youth said awkwardly. . . seriously, he glanced off in a distance shocked at the whole idea for agreeing with anything the cat said.

("Death, you merciless foe! How dare ye!? To strike down a Maccao. . . cough, so young in his prime! Where is the justice to all of that!? Is there none?! Woe is me! Cough. . . Oh, I am cold. . . so alone. . . Ma! Is that you! I see it. . . the light at the end of the tunnel. Oh, wait, no, that's the sun- AH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!")

"Come on. Time to put it out of it's misery." The elder said, walking over to the prone Maccao with his longsword ready to kill.

("Closer. . . closer. . . Perfect! Stay right there! Now!")

The Maccao suddenly reared up, screeching as loud as he can. The trio were startled by the sudden recovery for the beast. Then a shade passed over the old man, who suddenly noticed the dimming of the blasted sun. Before he could glance up-

Splat!

A large mass of green goop dropped on the hunter from head to toe, leaving the end of his longsword sticking out of the mess.

"What the-"

Before the left-over hunters could react, two more Maccao dropped out of nowhere kicking the back of the unsuspicious hunters to the ground in daze. Things were happening too fast!

The youth pulled his ax from its strap and swung in an act of panic recovery only to hit air of where the two Maccao once were. He stood to his height in a battle stance ready to face the three Maccaos, but they were keeping their distance.

"Whiskers, ya okay?" The youth said.

"MeOooow! My back!" Groaned the Palico as he stood from the ground, his paws pressed against his back

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, get the old man outta there. I'm gonna distract them for as long as I can. We're gonna have to try to bust out of here. This hunt was doomed to begin with."

"Nya - er, I mean meow! I'll get right on it!"

Thus an epic battle began.

The Palico went to the green goo and started digging, while the youth was holding off the Maccaos.

The man dodged an incoming tackle, ducked under an overhead leap, and jumped over a belly-slide leg tackle. All in all, another day for this hunter. In all his years, this battle was another for the list of odd battles he had to go with.

He noticed one of the Maccao going for the Palico while he was still digging. Just as the Maccao leapt, maws wide open to clench onto the small feline, the man shoulder tackled the wyvern aside.

The other two monster began to circle him, then one attacked him with a head-on charge. Seeing the attack, he uppercutted the Maccao upon near collision sending it flying behind him. The last roared in anger for its comrade and started jumping on its tail to spring-attack the hunter.

The spring uncoiled, launchin it towards the hunter who tried to block it. The force was too much for hunter as he fell on his back with the Maccao on top. It grinned victoriously onto the hunter as it lowered its head to chomped onto the young hunter.

The Palico paused in its endeavor to glance at its partner, only for his eyes to widen in fear for him. "No!"

Before the Maccao could close his jaws around the hunter's head, a roar pierced the air which made all of the three (Maccao and hunters, respectively) to pause at the sudden roar. Out of the foliage, came out another Maccao. But this Maccao was different. While the other Maccao were smaller in comparison, this was huge enough to rival a tree. This was none other than the Great Maccao. The feared pack beast of the western forest.

The three Maccao backed away from the hunter to give a respective distance. The hunters were frozen in fear (although the man in the green goo had his head dugged up to allow him to see, he had no choice at the moment with his lower body still covered). They all know this Maccao. Everyone at the village whispered in fear to ever come across this beast on their hunts.

Unluckily for these three hunters, however, this was what they were hunting in the first place. And they all know him by one name. . .

"B-Big Mac!" The Palico uttered in panic.

The youth, brave as they are these days, shook his head to clear the fear in mind and proceeded to attack the Great Maccao with head-on charge with his trusty ax. Big mistake.

Big Mac grinned as the hunter neared.

"NO, DON'T!" The old man warned, but it only fell on deaf ears.

The youth brought his ax down, but it only hit air. He looked around and saw Big Mac nowhere. He forgot to look up.

Crash!

"Ack!" The hunter cried as a massive weight was pressed down on his back. Now he knows how the Palico felt. He tried to move from below the Great Maccao, but the beast jumped on its tail then jumped in air to whack the hunter with it while he was proned. The attack send the man flying back to his comrades, after landing the palico crawled closer to him to try and heal him. It was no use, he fainted.

The two conscious hunters looked at Big Mac as he made his way towards them, the same smug grin still on his face!

It was over! The hunt was going to be their last! Like the past others, they have been added to the list of defeated hunters to Big Mac. 'Twas a good day.

Well, mostly for Big Mac.

Then Big Mac, smiling, reared back and cackled like a mad-wyvern. The still conscious hunters could only watch as the Great Maccao humiliated them with its version of a laughter - an evil laughter.

Then a fly went into his open maw, causing him to choke on it momentarily.

(Let us take this moment to see it now from the Maccaos' point of view, which means their roar, grunts, yips, bark, and meow can be translated.)

"Hagh! Ptooey! Yuck, I just swallowed a bug!" Big Mac said in disgust. He snorted his nose, which launched said fly out of it.

". . . Eeeeeewwwwwww! . . ." Said all the three other Maccaos.

"Ack! It threw off my groove!" Then the same fly proceeded to hover over his vision, taunting the Great Maccao. "Die, spawn of evil!"

Thus an epic battle ensued between fly and Big Mac, only to be interrupted by one of the Maccao when she-

"Ahem, boss? . . The hunters."

-yeah, she said that.

Big Mac paused in his assaults, then blushed (How can they? They have scales?!) at the fact he had been rude to his prey. He regain his menacing aura to approach the hunters, after he threaten a rematch to the fly.

Big Mac neared the three whom were trembling at his approach. He grinned at their reaction. . . Such Weaklings!

"Well, well, well. Ain't this an occasion!" He taunted them, despite the fact they might not understand what had just said. Either way, it was still menacing! Honestly! "It is just sad that other Wyverns make big fuss when it comes to your kinds hunting us. . . I don't see the same problem."

The Palico uttered some sort prayer, while the hunter stuck in the goo was wiggling in a futile attempt to escape.

"Ah ah! Can't have that! Lil' Brach!" He suddenly called.

Just as the old hunter struggled, he ceased just as soon as a noticeable crash resonated behind him. He turned around - as much as he can - and, lo and behold, a Brachiodos! He balked suddenly.

Meanwhile, the Palico was having a heart attack, seeing these monster alongside another monster. The only thing was the Brachiodos may look like itself. . . it was smaller in comparison to the Great Maccao, just by a smidgen close to topping over Big Mac.

In fact, it was a young Brachiodos; still in it's juvenile age, which explains the amount of green goo that stopped old man, which wasn't much by a margin.

The behemoth of a Wyvern roared at the hunter, daring them to challenge it. Until. . .

"No. Down, Brach. Down." The monster complied. "Aww, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?! You are! You are!"

Then he noticed how weird was, so he stopped and clear his throat. "Um, right. Now," His menacing groove return. "Where were we?!" He grinned evilly.

Screams. . . screams echoed in the distance. . . . It sounded like this: "BEAAAAAAAAAAARGH! BEH!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, back at the Village of Mildred.]

* * *

"Oh, good morning, Griffin!"Lela, the girl tending behind counter greeted the newly initiated hunter.

"Ah, morning Lela." he smiled in greeting. "So, for my first day of hunting, whaddya got for me, eh?"

"Jaggis!" She replied with the same eager smile. . . except, an awkward pause followed after.

Luckily, Griffin broke it with a, "What?"

"Jaggis are wyvern that hunts in pack-"

"Yeah, I get that. . . but, why Jaggis?"

Lela's smile turned into a confused pout. "Why not?"

"Well, it is just that. . . I mean to say is. . . Do you got anything else?" Griffin said sheepishly with an ounce of hope (again, I know we don't measure emotion with weight- GET OFF MY CASE!).

"What were you hoping for then? Pa usually give small-time hunts for newcomers to help get them accommodated before taking any other risky ones." She explained, a warm smile creeping onto her face. "Look, it's just Pa's way of looking out for every new hunters coming here, so don't take it personally."

"Okay," he sighed. "Fine. I'll take the Jaggi-"

Before he could finish, they (Including all of the villagers) heard this : "BLEAAAAAAAAAARGH! BEH"

. . . . "What the heck was that?!" Griffin asked, looking worriedly at Lela. "Is it a monster?"

". . .I . . . do not know." Was all Lela replied with.

* * *

[Meanwhile with Kaleb and the others]

* * *

Slap!

"Ack." Silverwing grunted irritatingly, laying on his belly within the safety of Starfang's cave. The reason for such grunt, was because he was taking a nice lo~ng rest. . . only for Starfang herself to ruin it with a wing slap to the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Get up. We need to hunt."

"We can't hunt. Not with this weather like this." Silverwing replied, nodding at the unbearable summer heat outside. "The herd by now would be moving into another hunting ground area. I am not going to go that far. Not with this heat."

"Fine. . . be lazy. I'll get Cerato and Red-" Starfang stopped talking just as she looked at the said two, only to saw them in a pathetic pile panting exaggeratedly.

They were lying on their backs, Redclaw on top of Cerato. Both of them suffering the most from the heat, due to the fact they couldn't handle it. Or so they claimed.

"Water. . ." Redclaw mewled.

"Where?!" Cerato looked about, only to see none. "You lied to me, Red. . . Curses." He flopped back

Starfang growled in irritation, looking back to Silverwing. "Oh, come on! We won't be getting anything to eat this rate!"

Silverwing paused in thought, gazing to the distant. He then looked to Starfang as he spoke, "You're right. But we also need to cool off. At this rate, we'll be driven mad at the end of week. Well, if some of us already isn't." he glared pointedly at the other two.

"Ah, I remember the taste of water." Cerato exclaimed with a feigned nostalgic look.

"I have forgotten, Uncle Cerato!" Redclaw said as she mocked-faint.

"You poor thing."

Starfang glanced at the two, and started seeing the logic behind Silverwing's word. They might as well get any option at the moment. "What's the plan then?"

"Hmm, how about we visit Maw?" He suggested with a smile. "It's been a while since we visit. There is food and water to cool us off there."

Starfang smiled at his plan. Just as she was about to agree with it, a scream pierced the air. "BLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! BEH!"

. . . . . "What the heck was that?!" Silverwing demanded out of curiosity.

"Whatever it was. . . it's dead now." Starfang commented bluntly. She sighed in exasperation, already eager to get out of the cave. They already are going mad.

* * *

 **So how was it?! Tell me and I will improve. By the way, I am now on Deviant Art! Yay. You can find me as Killed-24-7, if you want to trade art tips and compare, if ya want!**

 **I'm still writing, but College just started two weeks ago, so things are gonna be slow.**

 **Also, replies to your message would be in the next chapter. I haven't had the time to get any replies done since I wanted to post this on B-day. This new writing style was inspired by one of my friend, and I hope you all like it.**

 **If ya don't, sorry.**

 **Anywho. . .**

 **Peace!**


	29. Guess what?

**Guess what, guys? That's right! A new chapter just for all of you!**

 **[audience applauded with joy]**

 **Just kidding! April fools! This isn't a new chapter.**

 **[Audience immediately became depressed and angry, until someone in the crowd screamed: It's not even April, ya numbskull!"]**

 **Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist. Now, onward to more serious matter: The reason why I haven't updated in so long a time. I'm so sorry for the late update, fellas, but it couldn't be helped. My laptop is busted . . . again.**

" **Why don't ya just fix the damn thing, ya nincompoop?" I hear you saying as you read this announcement.**

 **Well, we are on the process of trying to remedy that, so hold your horses.**

 **[A horse neigh in the background]**

 **Right now, I just got a lot of stuff to deal with. So many unfinished businesses here on my end which I will get it over with then make more stories. Right now, my luck is just going against me. I suffered so much through Christmas that I, wait for it, started considering suicide.**

 **[People in audience laughed in ridicule at stupid author]**

 **Yeah, I know. Me, the most cheerful, humorous, and sometimes inconsiderate when I want to be, wanted to commit suicide during Chrismas. "Hah! Go bloody do it then, pussy!" I hear my own imaginary voice scream at the back of my head.**

 **Well, can ya blame me? Well, yes, you can actually. I was just thinking too much dark thoughts in my mind that I actually was on the verge of losing my mind. It had nothing to do with writing stories or school, but because of my family. I just couldn't take their shit anymore, but when I cleared my mind I managed to pull myself out of that dark thought process.**

 **So no worries there!**

 **["Gay!" The one of the audience cried.]**

 **Anywho. Enough boo-hoo's on my end. Let's forget about that and move on. It's fucking New Year! Whoo! Who's excited here?**

 **[Cricket noise]**

 **. . . Yeah, me too.**

 **So, um, moving on.**

 **The next chapter of one of the stories I was working is in process, but I can't do anything when it comes to my trusted laptop being busted. I actually had a schedule for all the stories I was working on. And I mean, a lot of stories! If ya want a list, here they are:**

 **I am a Rathalos-Fanfiction**

 **Godzilla island-Fanfiction**

 **Our Life in Thedas (Dragon Age)-Fanfiction**

 **M.A.G.E. (Original)-Wattpad**

 **And my favorite: Just Evil (Original)-Deviantart**

 **So, yeah. What do you think of all of these, huh? Go look them up if you want.**

 **Anyway, thanks for being understanding, and I hope you all can be patient, like I am trying to be right now but failing, so I can dish out the next chapter.**

 **This is Killed-streak loggin out for a while.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
